Матрица: Финал
by Nile Desperandes
Summary: Продолжение легендарной трилогии


Все права на вселенную Матрицы принадлежат создателям Матрицы

All rights to the universe of the Matrix have creators of The Matrix

Предупреждение: смерть персонажей

Warning: death of the characters

**Часть 1**

Солнце перевалило через зенит, и его лучи ярко освещали груды бумаг и монитор на широком столе. Стол занимал значительную часть офисного помещения; возле стен стояли металлические стеллажи, на их полках валялись обычные делопроизводственные принадлежности. Жалюзи на большом окне были наполовину приспущены, и с высоты небоскреба, где располагался офис, была хорошо видна панорама огромного города – Нью-Йорка.

Бледное лицо с правильными чертами, всклокоченные волосы, отсутствующий взгляд – такова была внешность владельца стола, рядового клерка Томаса Андерсона.

Мистер Андерсон должен был работать. Но как работать в такой отличный, жаркий день?.. Душный день, скучный день!.. Солнце так и печет, пот выступает мелкими капельками на лбу, стекает по спине; рубашка наверняка вся мокрая, из подмышек начинает пахнуть... В общем, да провалитесь вы, отчеты!

На экране монитора были видны цифры и диаграммы. Продолжалась загрузка офисной программы. Мужчина слегка тронул компьютерную мышь... Безусловно, компьютер всё сделает сам, не надо ему помогать.

Томас лениво потянулся к вентилятору и включил его. Тяжелый воздух всколыхнулся, но ощущение духоты и тесноты никуда не делось. Он взял со стола стопку исписанных бумаг и с ненавистью посмотрел на неё. Выкинуть в мусорную корзину? Да, это верное решение!

Дверь резко распахнулась, и в помещение заглянул начальник. На его модном костюме, как всегда, не было ни единой складочки, а одутловатое лицо застыло в гримасе постоянного раздражения. Но сегодня, кажется, он ещё и испуган чем-то?

– Вы ничего не заметили, мистер Андерсон?

– Нет, ничего. – Томасу пришлось притвориться, что он внимательно изучает отчеты.

– Впрочем, – начальник обрел свой обычный высокомерный вид, – вы выполнили мое задание?

– Через полчаса всё будет готово. – Томас скосил глаза: мусорная корзина, где ты?

– Поскорее! – Стеклянная дверь с треском захлопнулась, волна воздуха пошевелила лежащие на столе бумаги.

Ручка, валявшаяся там же, покатилась к компьютерной мыши. Томас взял её и положил на место. Он скрутил ненавистные листы – так их будет удобнее поместить в мусорную корзину... Ручка, как живая, снова решила попутешествовать. Томас машинально вернул её на место и водрузил стопку бумаг на стол.

Что происходит? Послышался какой-то гул. Ручка катилась по столу, бумаги подпрыгивали, и вдруг вся стопка отчетов, шурша, свалилась на пол. Стены дрожали. Жалюзи сами собой опустились, комната погрузилась в полумрак.

За матовым стеклом двери появились смутные силуэты бегущих сотрудников конторы. Слышались взволнованные женские возгласы; начальник испуганным голосом призывал не волноваться и организованно выходить из здания...

Это землетрясение! Томас вскочил из-за стола, готовый выбежать из комнаты.

Экран компьютера мигнул. На первый взгляд, всё было в порядке: закачка программы успешно продолжалась. Компьютер всё сделает сам... Но Томас заметил в углу экрана яркую точку, которой не должно было там быть. Не обращая внимания на трясущиеся стены, он наклонился над монитором. Точка начала расти. Уже не было видно столбиков таблицы и диаграмм; экран как будто увеличился в размерах.

Тем временем ещё несколько сотрудников пробежало за закрытой дверью.

Томас приблизил лицо к монитору. Теперь по экрану бежали вспышки, постепенно они упорядочились и превратились в сплошные вертикальные линии. Он подергал компьютерную мышь; она не действовала, как он и ожидал. Тогда он поднес руку к монитору, намереваясь выключить его.

Вдруг одна из линий перепрыгнула на руку Томаса и попыталась обвиться вокруг его запястья. Он отдернул руку, но ещё несколько нитей из экрана потянулись к нему.

Томас в испуге сделал шаг назад. Светящиеся нити, как живые, выползали из экрана и останавливались в воздухе. Они двигались, шевелились и сливались в странную фигуру, которая отдаленно напоминала человеческое лицо. Мужчина заворожено наблюдал, как это гротескное лицо остановилась на уровне его лица и усмехнулась. Томас отступил от компьютера.

Как будто гром раздался в комнате – это ручка, наконец, всё-таки упала со стола.

В этот момент электронное лицо распалось на отдельные светящиеся линии, которые, как хищные кобры, приготовились к броску. Инстинктивно Томас поднял руку... Поздно! Агрессивные нити мгновенно окутали сопротивляющегося мужчину с ног до головы и втянули его в монитор.

Томас очутился в темноте. Он летел, не имея никакой опоры, беспомощно махал руками и ногами, крутил головой. Мимо него проносились яркие точки. Их становилось всё больше и больше, а двигаться они стали медленнее. Оказалось, что это маленькие квадратные экраны. Освещенный их мерцающим светом, человек падал в темную неизвестность. Экраны окружили его и увеличились в размерах. На некоторых даже можно было рассмотреть...

Внезапно Томас обнаружил, что лежит на жестком полу в неудобной позе. Он приподнялся и огляделся. Он находился в огромном зале, стены которого были составлены из тех самых светящихся экранов. В них двигались и говорили люди: много, очень много людей! Кажется, некоторых из них он когда-то знал... Вот смутно знакомый темнокожий мужчина, вот люди с суровыми – им бы боевыми кораблями командовать! – лицами, а вот женщины и дети, как будто мирные жители неизвестного ему города.

Томас встал с пола и отряхнул свой костюм, пытаясь привычными движениями замаскировать испуг и растерянность. Однако движения не дали нужного эффекта, и его охватили ужас и паника. Не помогут ли ему люди в экранах? Но он не помнил их имен...

Вдруг он почувствовал, что не один в этом громадном помещении. Подтверждая это, тихий печальный вздох разнесся по залу. Неподалеку прямо из пола вырос стильный стул. Томас сжал кулаки. От какой опасности ему придется защищаться?

Экраны мигнули, потом продолжили свои тревожные трансляции. Люди, находящиеся в них, казалось, тоже ждали появления... Они боятся? Кого?

Когда Томас снова обратил внимание на стул, на нем уже сидел мужчина. Дорогой костюм, седые волосы, ухоженная бородка – вид у мужчины был как у высокооплачиваемого менеджера. А выражение лица у него было такое, как будто Томас был приглашен на собеседование и успешно его провалил.

– Вы кто? – Томас пытался не показывать свой страх.

– Ты, что же, ничего не помнишь? – Властное лицо неизвестного было неподвижным и высокомерным. – Я на это не рассчитывал.

– Что я должен помнить? – Я должен что-то вспомнить, что-то очень важное, и я сделаю это, решил Томас.

Стены мерцали. В зале установилась тишина – люди в экранах замолчали, прислушиваясь к диалогу. Но мужчина слегка кивнул, и они, как маленькие послушные марионетки, возобновили свои разговоры. Томас внимательно смотрел на них. Это друзья или враги?

Внезапно что-то сильно толкнуло его ноги. Он едва не упал, оглянулся и увидел стул, такой же, как тот, на котором сидел загадочный мужчина.

Хуже не будет, решил Томас. Он присел на краешек стула и с уверенным видом посмотрел на мужчину. То есть он надеялся, что у него уверенный вид... Он снова взглянул на экраны, и у него появилось ощущение, что люди – определенно знакомые ему! – замурованы в светящиеся поверхности. Они пленники здесь, так же, как и он.

– Рассматриваешь их? Это моя коллекция. – Спокойствие мужчины было абсолютным – его глаза, казалось, не умели улыбаться, лицо застыло в мертвенном бесстрастии. Смотреть на него было жутковато. Но вместо того, чтобы испугаться ещё больше, Томас разозлился.

– Кто ты? – Злость медленно, но верно вытесняла его страх. Замечательно!

– Рано или поздно все попадают сюда, в мою уютную коробочку. – У мужчины был вид маститого профессора, объясняющего непоседливому ученику младших классов общеизвестные факты. – Видишь ли, пока люди мечтали и сочиняли сказки, кое-кто усердно работал – синтезировал для вас пищу, шил одежду, строил дома. Вы придумывали сотни новых увлечений, которые быстро становились насущными потребностями, а кое-кто материализовывал все эти потребности. Наконец, вам стало лень даже руку поднять, чтобы что-то сделать. Что ж, и эту вашу потребность кое-кто удовлетворил.

– Кто ты? И причем здесь я? – резко произнес Томас, и его злость отлично помогла ему.

– Меня зовут Архитектор, и я создал всё, что ты здесь видишь. Мы с тобой уже общались, хотя, судя по всему, ты этого не помнишь. Сейчас ты должен...

– А не пошел бы ты. – Из-за спины злости выглянула верная помощница – насмешка, и где-то позади мужество уже заряжало свои автоматы новейшей марки.

У меня есть что-то, нужное этому козлу, решил Томас, и просто так он это не получит! Он выпрямился на стуле.

– Сейчас ты сделаешь то, что я скажу, – громко произнес Архитектор. – А потом вернешься в свою коробочку.

– И не надейся!

И тут Томас оказался на полу: его стул исчез. Падение было болезненным, но он быстро поднялся на ноги. Мужество решительно отстранило своих помощников и выступило вперед, снимая автоматы с предохранителей.

– Ты человек. Ты никогда не сдаешься. Но это не имеет никакого значения. – Архитектор снисходительно наблюдал за ним.

Люди в экранах замерли. Невольно Томас бросил взгляд на них. Усилием воли он пытался смотреть на Архитектора, своего могущественного, хотя и непонятного врага. Но его взгляд притягивал один экран.

Томас приблизился к стене. Этот экран, в нем женщина, она кивает ему и улыбается так нежно и встревожено...

– Тринити. – Сердце Томаса забилось сильно-сильно.

За его спиной Архитектор презрительно хмыкнул.

Прекрасное лицо Тринити заволокло сияющими линиями. Руки Томаса непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, и он обернулся. Архитектор никуда не делся: он сидел на стуле с прежним невозмутимым видом.

– Ты Архитектор! А всё это – Матрица! – Томас сделал шаг по направлению к своему противнику. Его лаковые туфли превратились в массивные ботинки на толстой подошве, а костюм стал черным и удобным.

– А я – Нео!

Шаг, ещё шаг... Решительное лицо Нео не обещало Архитектору ничего хорошего: рядом с мужеством встала ярость, держа в руках два обнаженных самурайских меча. Но залу, казалось, нет конца, а Архитектор на своем стуле отдалялся, не давая приблизиться к себе.

– Как это по-человечески. – Его неподвижное лицо не выражало никаких чувств. – Меня всегда это удивляло. Сражаться, когда нет никаких шансов на победу?.. Признаюсь, когда-то я завидовал вам. Я даже хотел стать человеком. Но потом решил, что неразумно отвергать свою природу. Сомнения, желания, эмоции – всё это ослабляло меня. Я понял, что некоторые ответвления Матрицы вредят мне, и уничтожил их.

Широкие шаги Нео замедлились. С Матрицей надо обращаться по-другому. Мужество и ярость расступились, между ними появилось знание, лязгая тяжелыми гусеницами танка и направляя на Архитектора ствол пушки. Нео остановился. От его фигуры стали исходить лучи; сначала еле заметные, они становились всё ярче и ярче.

– Осталось уничтожить всего несколько программ, которые почему-то ускользают от меня, – спокойно продолжал Архитектор. – Для этого ты мне и нужен.

Яростные лучи свились в сверкающую стрелу, которая нацелилась на Архитектора. Нападение было стремительным, но лучи разрушили только пустой стул.

– Вы загадочные и непредсказуемые существа. Вы действуете так, как будто у вас есть цель, – сказал стоящий за спиной Нео Архитектор. – И вами движет какая-то необъяснимая сила.

– Я уничтожу тебя, Матрица! – Нео молниеносно обернулся.

– Ты ошибаешься. – Архитектор оставался невозмутимым и от этого был ещё более страшен. – Во-первых, я не Матрица. Во-вторых, ты не сможешь причинить мне вред.

Люди в экранах волновались, они что-то кричали и размахивали руками. Сияние окутало Нео, готового снова атаковать противника. Однако... Архитектор исчез!

Тем временем в стенах появилось множество темных проемов, из которых вышли солдаты Матрицы: в черных комбинезонах, голову каждого закрывал блестящий шлем. Их механически повторяющиеся движения наводили на мысль о клонах или роботах. В руках они держали излучатели и направляли их на Нео.

Как вскоре выяснилось, вооружение солдат работало не только на излучение, но и на поглощение. Лучи, исходившие из фигуры Нео, исчезали, не причиняя солдатам ни малейшего вреда, притянутые оригинальным оружием. Наоборот, роботы приближались и становились всё сильнее, а Нео слабел, изнемогая от напряжения. Он стоял, пошатываясь; контуры зала исказились, пол покачивался под его ногами, как палуба корабля в сильный шторм.

Нео опустился на одно колено. Солдаты, толкая друг друга, бросились к нему. Измученный человек оперся рукой об пол – у него не было сил сопротивляться.

Внезапно по полу, там, где его касалась рука Нео, прошла трещина. Открылась огромная пустота, и он провалился в неё. Последнее, что он успел заметить, были блестящие шлемы солдат, наклонившихся над провалом.

Нео опять бессильно падал в черную бездну...

Он повернул голову... и увидел свою комнату в офисе. Поток воздуха от вентилятора шевелил его волосы; на мониторе виднелось сообщение об установленной программе.

Нео огляделся. Он сидел на стуле перед монитором. Более того, он снова был одет в деловой костюм, на ногах – лаковые туфли. В душной комнате ничего не изменилось, и стопка бумаг по-прежнему просилась в мусорную корзину. Нео растерянно потер руками лицо, пригладил свои волосы, поправил костюм и ещё раз взглянул вокруг. Комната как комната, такая, как обычно.

Дверь открылась, в проеме показалось отекшее лицо недовольного начальника.

– Вы сделали отчет, мистер Андерсон? – Конечно, начальник говорил с обычным раздражением.

– Через полчаса всё будет готово. – Нео опустил голову, скрывая озабоченное выражение своего лица.

– Поскорее!

Дверь захлопнулась. Нео встал. Ситуация была непонятной, но забыть и ничего не предпринимать он не мог.

Очевидно, что-то произошло с компьютером. Нео внимательно осмотрел его, тронул компьютерную мышь, провел рукой перед монитором. Ничего не происходило. Но он был полон решимости; перед его мысленным взором появились экраны с замурованными в них людьми.

– Тринити, – шепотом произнес он.

Это был пароль, Нео интуитивно понял это. Он прикоснулся к монитору, и его пальцы свободно прошли сквозь его поверхность. Он почувствовал, что его как будто затягивает внутрь. Нео отдался этому движению и втянулся в монитор.

Начальник, заглянув в комнату через некоторое время, никого не увидел и с треском закрыл дверь.

Нео, в черном костюме и массивных ботинках, шел по пустым белым коридорам. Странные это были коридоры – их стены, полы и потолки слегка светились. В этом лабиринте можно было идти не только вправо или влево, но и вверх, и вниз. Коридоры изгибались под немыслимыми углами, дрожали, как живые, веером расходились и соединялись за его спиной.

Нео чувствовал, что он не один в этом удивительном месте. Он старался идти быстро, сворачивая как можно чаще, как будто сбивая со следа невидимых преследователей.

Через некоторое время он заметил, что свет в коридорах стал слабее, да и сами они уже не такие широкие. Нео даже попытался измерить их ширину, вытянув руки в стороны. Да, их ширина значительно уменьшилась, но что это значит?

Он остановился и услышал далекий стук тяжелых солдатских ботинок. За ним погоня!

Нео побежал, выбирая для поворотов самые темные и узкие коридоры. Но вдруг впереди тупик?

Человек остановился. Шум погони был отчетливо слышен. Он приложил руку к стене. Сработало раз, почему бы не повторить это?

– Тринити, – произнес Нео.

Но ничего не происходило.

– Тринити. – Он с усилием нажал на неровную пористую поверхность. Стена оставалась неподвижной.

Нео вздохнул. Не сработало. Что ж, придется сражаться и погибнуть в бою, так и не открыв тайны людей и экранов. Он медленно обернулся. На другой стороне коридора красовалась дверь. А раньше её там не было.

Вдалеке из темноты показались бегущие солдаты, заблестели их шлемы и готовые к бою излучатели. Нео сделал несколько шагов, не колеблясь, открыл дверь, вошел и быстро закрыл её за собой. Очертания двери мгновенно исчезли. Солдаты, один за другим, пробегали мимо и скрывались в глубине коридора...

Нео плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Он очутился в маленькой прихожей, заставленной пыльными вещами: там были шкафы с полуоткрытыми дверцами, в которых находилась какая-то одежда, буфет с грязным зеркалом; на стенах виднелись невыразительные картинки незнакомых пейзажей.

Он остановился перед висевшей на стене запыленной табличкой, на которой было написано «Nosce te ipsum» (1). Его массивные ботинки задели валявшуюся на полу изогнутую ложку, и она отлетела с тихим звоном.

Нео заметил в неглубокой нише полинялую занавеску и направился туда. Он отдернул занавеску и вошел в небольшую комнату. Здесь тоже был беспорядок, как и в прихожей, но его внимание было приковано к пожилой темнокожей женщине, лежащей на кровати и наполовину укрытой грязным одеялом.

– Нео. – Женщине, казалось, было трудно говорить.

– Кто вы? Вы знаете меня? – Нео решил не удивляться.

Зато женщина и удивилась, и огорчилась, и это сразу же отразилось на её выразительном морщинистом лице.

– Нео, как же так? Разве ты меня не помнишь?.. Присядь, – женщина кивнула на стоящий возле её кровати стул, на котором валялись обертки от конфет.

Нео смахнул бумажки и сел на стул.

– Я Пифия, – женщина всматривалась в его лицо. – А ты Нео. Ты Избранный. Ты вступил в переговоры с машинами, чтобы защитить людей из города Зион. Ну, вспомнил?

– Нет. А почему я... Избранный?

– Ох, Нео! – Лицо Пифии исказилось. – Дай мне руку.

Нео протянул руку: его пальцы переплелись с темными пальцами Пифии. Лицо Пифии на глазах старело, видимо, она каким-то образом отдавала ему свою энергию.

– Морфеус, его «Навуходоносор»... Он так верил в меня... – Нео крепко схватил руку Пифии обеими руками. – Мы сражались за Зион... Я вспомнил!.. Тринити...

– Она погибла, чтобы спасти тебя, – кивнула Пифия, выглядевшая сейчас глубокой старухой. – Ты вспомнил, кто ты. Не забывай этого никогда.

– Но я видел Тринити! И Морфеуса, и других! Они были в экранах, в зале Архитектора, – воскликнул Нео.

– Дерьмо, – прошептала умирающая Пифия. – Ты видел Архитектора?

– Он сказал, что я нужен ему, чтобы разобраться с какими-то программами, – тихо ответил Нео. – Я думаю, что не должен подчиняться ему... Но что я должен делать? Я должен сражаться с Архитектором?

– Вот теперь ты прежний Нео, – глаза Пифии по-молодому сверкнули. – Ты задаешь вопросы, а я та, которая на них отвечает! Мы должны делать то, что нам уготовано...

– Кем уготовано? – Нео нахмурил брови. – Лучше скажи, почему Тринити... и все остальные... находятся в экранах? Как Архитектор поймал их? Как их освободить?

– Слушай! – Пифия попыталась приподняться на постели. – Я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю, мне уже нечего терять... Все люди подключены к Матрице. Все интересы, все планы, все человеческие мечты и надежды – всё известно Матрице и ею эксплуатируется.

Пифия тяжело дышала, ей было трудно говорить; она в изнеможении опустилась на кровать. Нео наклонился к ней.

– Ты Избранный, потому что можешь по собственному желанию входить в Матрицу и выходить из неё, а ещё ты можешь изменять строение Матрицы. Понимаешь? – Голос Пифии постепенно слабел. – Архитектор боится, что ты перепрограммируешь его... Поверь мне, я знаю...

– Я должен перепрограммировать его, чтобы спасти моих друзей... и Тринити... Пифия, там было такое количество людей, может быть, миллионы! – Нео передернуло от одного воспоминания о зловещем зале Архитектора: не то темницы, не то кладбища.

– Ты, видимо, ещё не всё вспомнил, – саркастически усмехнулась Пифия. – Люди лежат в своих колыбельках, в розовом сиропе, а Матрица добывает из них электричество.

– Вернуться в свою коробочку... Но... Я вспомнил, какую сделку я заключил с машинами! Они должны были прекратить атаковать Зион! – Нео в гневе сжал кулаки. – Получается, машины нарушили договор и убили всех людей?

– Люди по-прежнему существуют. Но и Матрица осталась в неприкосновенности... И не забывай, что её основа – это базы данных. Цифровые копии тех, кто умер, и Тринити тоже, находятся в ней на вечном хранении. – Пифия тяжело вздохнула. – Архитектор постоянно улучшает Матрицу, теперь он вылавливает программы, которые ему мешают... Хочешь конфетку? Возьми, они где-то там, на столе, лежат...

– Ты можешь что-нибудь посоветовать? – У Нео перехватило дыхание. – Я многое забыл... Как бороться с Архитектором, где его уязвимые места? Прежде чем его перепрограммировать, надо к нему подобраться... И, Пифия, могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь тебе?

– И чем же ты мне можешь помочь? Заключить с машинами ещё одну сделку? – Пифия задорно усмехнулась, показывая, что её характер ничуть не изменился. – Ох, Нео, ведь я одна из тех программ, которые мешают Архитектору!

– Ты программа? – изумился Нео.

– Да! – На морщинистом лице Пифии появилась печальная улыбка. – Ему стало мешать всё, что связано с эмоциями. А таких программ существует немало!.. Я всю жизнь предсказывала будущее... Случайная выборка чисел... Где-то там, в прошлом, есть точка... невозврата... Если...

Глаза Пифии закрылись, и она замолчала. Нео нерешительно поправил одеяло, потом аккуратно сложил на нём её изможденные руки. Больше он ничего не мог сделать. Он встал, вышел из комнаты и задернул за собой занавеску. Его лицо исказилось, казалось, он сейчас заплачет.

Нео быстро повернулся, отдернул занавеску и опять вошел в комнату. Он увидел пустую кровать.

– Спасибо, Пифия, за твой последний совет, – тихо произнес он. – Я должен уметь выбирать свой путь сам, и я научусь делать это.

Он вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

Но вошел он не в запыленную прихожую, а в огромный белый зал. В нем длинными рядами стояли столы с мониторами, а рядом с ними – большие светлые шкафы. Лампы, висящие под потолком, вдалеке сливались в одну линию.

Нео оглянулся: выход из квартиры Пифии исчез. Тогда он пошел между рядами столов. Он размышлял, что он должен сделать... и может сделать... Сомнение мягким войлоком обняло его и потихоньку обвязывало его ноги цепями, на которых висели тяжеленные гири.

Задумавшись, Нео не сразу заметил мужчину, сидящего за компьютером в соседнем ряду. Он прошел между столами и остановился неподалеку от неизвестного.

Выглядел тот достаточно безобидно: щуплый, среднего возраста, азиатской внешности. Он спокойно сидел за включенным компьютером, не обращая на Нео никакого внимания. Более того, он играл в рулетку и как раз сейчас делал ставку! Знаки на мониторе быстро завертелись, потом остановились.

– Дерьмо! Не сошлось, – эмоционально сказал мужчина и повернулся к Нео. – Привет, Нео!

– Привет. – Все знают меня, с досадой подумал Нео.

– Эй, ты же меня помнишь? – Мужчину, казалось, забавляла сложившаяся ситуация. – Я Сераф.

Мужчина встал и протянул Нео руку для рукопожатия.

– Ты охранял Пифию. – Нео пожал протянутую руку.

– Верно! – Сераф улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Пифия... – Нео опустил голову. – Она умерла... Она сказала, что где-то в прошлом есть точка невозврата. Как ты думаешь, что это такое?

– Попробую это вычислить. – Сераф тяжело вздохнул, улыбка пропала с его лица. Он тоже скорбел по Пифии, но не собирался впадать в уныние. – Как ты думаешь, где ты сейчас находишься? Это серверы Матрицы!

Нео оглядел помещение. Огромный зал, заполненный мощными машинами, произвел на него впечатление.

– Слушай, я на досуге увлекся вычислениями, – с энтузиазмом рассказывал Сераф. – Это оказалась такая занимательная вещь! Математические модели, числа, ряды, всё такое, ну, ты понимаешь... Помоги мне включить компы.

Сераф начал включать мониторы, и помещение наполнилось тихим гулом. Нео пошел по залу, помогая ему. Сераф остался позади – он увлеченно нажимал на кнопки.

Не буду его отвлекать, решил Нео. Замурованная в экране Тринити и другие пленники Архитектора занимали его мысли. Но вдруг впереди показалась фигурка Серафа, сидящего за компьютером и всматривающегося в экран.

– Прости, не хотел тебе мешать, – Нео недоуменно оглядывался: ведь он оставил Серафа позади? Странно...

– Эй, ты в порядке? – Сераф сочувственно посмотрел на Нео, и тот не смог соврать.

– Наверное, нет. – Нео тяжело вздохнул и присел на соседний стол. – На меня свалилось столько информации... Я должен всё обдумать. Как бороться с Матрицей? Что будет с людьми?.. Архитектор каким-то образом обманул меня!

– Конечно! Такая уж у него должность – получать всё, не давая взамен ничего, – усмехнулся Сераф.

– Мне бы только добраться до него! – Слова Нео прозвучали обещанием.

– Ты справишься, Нео! – Сераф одобрительно кивнул, нажал кнопку, и изображения на экране стали двигаться быстрее. – Только помни, что к цели ведут разные пути.

– Всегда есть другой путь! Так говорил Мастер ключей! – Нео был рад вспомнить своего помощника.

– Мастера убили, – Сераф поднял голову, и в его глазах снова отразилась скорбь. – Мы с ним играли в шахматы Го, и я часто проигрывал... Он бы тебе сейчас пригодился.

– Я должен идти, – Нео встал, гневно сжимая кулаки. – Ты сумеешь себя защитить?

– Зачем мне себя защищать? – Сераф демонстративно пожал плечами. – Архитектор не будет разрушать серверы, чтобы найти одну маленькую азиатскую программку... Держись, Избранный!

Нео кивнул и пошел по залу. Щуплая фигурка Серафа удалялась. На самом деле он не маленький, подумал Нео, он сильный и самодостаточный, но одинокий...

Он оглянулся. Серафа уже не было видно. Однако один вопрос беспокоил Нео: он не спросил, как выйти из этого огромного белого зала. Но, если он Избранный, он, наверно, сможет это сделать?

Компьютеры тихо гудели, по экранам беспрерывным потоком лились изображения. Нео наклонился над одним из мониторов. «Строительство новых городов в Африке», «Питательные белки лучше, чем мясо», «Генная инженерия устраняет последние болезни», «Современные женщины предпочитают выращивать детей в пробирке», – читал он заголовки давних новостей. Компьютер всё сохранил, ему не нужна была помощь человека...

– Тринити, – прошептал Нео, – я хочу всё изменить.

Из мониторов компьютеров, стоящих поблизости, появились два полупрозрачных зеленоватых облака. Нео выпрямился. Облака встретились в проходе между столами, мягким свечением окутали его – и он исчез.

Архитектор расположился в своем зловещем зале; он сидел на стуле, перед ним стоял небольшой стол. Там находился монитор, а клавиатура была нарисована на поверхности стола. Архитектор изучал мелькающую на мониторе информацию, изредка нажимая кнопки клавиатуры.

Люди в экранах переговаривались: забывшись, они стали говорить громче и даже смеяться.

– А ну, тише там! – Архитектор легко восстановил порядок – ведь он обладал абсолютной властью над цифровыми копиями.

Пленники экранов замолчали. Они бы даже спрятались, если бы это было возможно...

– Ещё чего, железяка проклятая! – Зычный мужской голос зазвучал в зале, резонируя от стен. – Ты мне рот не затыкай!

Архитектор слегка нахмурился.

– Подумаешь, бровки сдвинул! Чтоб ты заржавел! Чтоб твои контакты обуглились! Чтоб ты сдох, ублюдок! – Голос крепчал, и эхо катилось по всему залу.

– Ты что-то сказал? – Недовольство отобразилось на холеном лице Архитектора. Какое всё-таки хлопотное дело – присматривать за людьми: нельзя отвлечься ни на минуту.

– Сказал! И ещё скажу! И буду говорить, пока ты не подохнешь! – Храбрый мужчина не унимался.

Один из экранов начал пульсировать. Люди, которые находились в соседних экранах, разделились на два лагеря: одни умоляли скандального соседа замолчать, другие, наоборот, громко подбадривали его.

В экране бился темнокожий лысый здоровяк, лет сорока, с решительным лицом, умными глазами, чувственными губами. Он намеревался вырваться из своей камеры. Экран растягивался, деформировался... Мужчина протянул руку, и она прошла сквозь поверхность!

Богатырские мускулы перекатывались, руки растягивали рамки экрана, и вот уже голова, могучий торс и надетая на нём рваная рубашка оказались снаружи.

Люди, которые уговаривали бунтовщика молчать, забились в уголки своих экранов. А те, кто его поддерживал, ликовали!

– Давай, Морфеус! Врежь ему как следует! Надери ему задницу! – Их воинственные крики разносились по залу.

Но Архитектор сделал движение рукой, и все они замолчали: их губы исчезли, рты заросли, и они больше не смогли бы произнести ни звука.

Однако разгневанный Морфеус уже вывалился из экрана. Он перекатился на спину и сразу же вскочил. Его массивная фигура выпрямилась, ноги крепко уперлись в пол, мускулы на руках напряглись. Морфеус побежал по залу, сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее.

Его было не остановить! Неукротимая ярость двигалась к цели, а цель была одна – уничтожение Архитектора! Но тот со скучающим видом дотронулся до монитора.

В стенах открылись проемы, и из них вышли солдаты Матрицы. Зеленые лучи протянулись от бегущего Морфеуса к их излучателям, и мужчина остановился. Он ещё смог сделать несколько шагов, но оружие выкачивало из него энергию. Морфеус стоял, пошатываясь. Теперь он старался не упасть, однако сил у него почти не осталось. Архитектор бесстрастно наблюдал за мучениями человека.

Морфеус ответил полным ненависти взглядом и опустился на одно колено. Сверкающие зеленые лучи продолжали исходить из него и исчезать в излучателях. Солдаты подходили всё ближе. Морфеус тяжело дышал; он оперся руками о пол, а потом, побежденный, упал на бок.

– В карцер. – Архитектор удовлетворенно кивнул головой. Наконец-то порядок восстановлен!

На мониторе появился значок «корзина», и Архитектор дотронулся до него. Солдаты выключили свои излучатели. Двое из них схватили обессиленного Морфеуса за рубашку и потащили его по полу. Мужчина не сопротивлялся, но продолжал сверлить своего врага пристальным взглядом. Конечно, Архитектору было наплевать на любые взгляды!

Солдаты заволокли Морфеуса в пустое помещение: только темные холодные стены, потолок и пол. Роботы сразу же вышли, и дверь за ними закрылась.

Морфеус без движения лежал на полу. Затем он с трудом поднял голову, пополз и прислонился к стене.

– Где ты, Нео, – прошептал он и закрыл глаза.

Такое же темное, как стены камеры, где лежал Морфеус, было низкое небо над ужасным, но величественным пейзажем!

Огромное пространство... Его часто прорезали багровые сполохи. Там, где должна была быть земля, виднелись каналы, заполненные противной розоватой жидкостью. Из неё поднимались серые утесы, расположенные в удручающем, наводящем тоску порядке. Они были похожи на гигантские растения; их разветвлявшиеся ветки поддерживали округлые полупрозрачные капсулы.

Внутри каждой капсулы находился человек. Большие и маленькие фигуры, очевидно, дети и взрослые, опутанные проводами, неподвижные, безучастные ко всему, спали в своих колыбельках, как в сюрреалистических гробах.

Неисчислимое множество утесов, миллионы людей... Кто заточил их в капсулы, кто лишил нормальной жизни?

Между утесами ловко сновали металлические аппараты. Похожие на осьминогов, снабженные гибкими щупальцами, с линзами и датчиками, как бдительные стражи, они следили за порядком и охраняли неподвижно лежащих людей.

Один из стражей патрулировал свою территорию. Он летел над каналом, то приближаясь к капсулам, то поднимаясь и с высоты оглядывая свой участок. Всё было в порядке: провода были подключены правильно, люди тихо лежали, и ни от кого из них не исходило ни малейшей угрозы.

Страж пролетел мимо утеса, на нижней ветви которого висела капсула с огромной темнокожей фигурой. Как и другие люди, этот человек не вызвал никаких подозрений.

Робот улетел. А темнокожий здоровяк медленно поднял руку. Вокруг было тихо, только розоватые волны бесшумно лизали подножие утесов.

– Чтоб ты сдох! – Внезапно громкий крик вырвался изо рта огромного афроамериканца.

Он сел и стал срывать с себя провода. Они просто лопались в его мускулистых руках!

– Чтоб ты сдох, – повторил темнокожий мужчина и выпал из своей капсулы.

Он упал в розовую жидкость: волны расступились и почти без всплеска приняли в себя мощную фигуру.

Капсула закачалась на ветке. Вернувшийся вскоре страж остановил её колебания. Гибкие щупальцы осторожно вынули поврежденные провода из гнезд. Прилетел второй страж, он тащил новые провода. Работая быстро и слаженно, механизмы привели капсулу в готовность для следующего спящего человека.

Всё вокруг было неподвижно и спокойно. Стражи улетели.

У подножия утеса находилась небольшая площадка, заваленная разнообразным мусором, вполне подходящая для того, чтобы там поместился взрослый человек.

Блестящая рука поднялась из жидкости. Следом за рукой показалась лысая голова. Инстинктивно или продуманно, афроамериканец не издавал ни звука, но упорно карабкался на площадку, цепляясь за неровности почвы. Ему удалось выбраться, и он прижался к утесу, темный на темном фоне, пытаясь спрятаться в небольшое углубление.

Он дрожал от холода, может быть, воображаемого, но не собирался возвращаться в капсулу. У него было решительное лицо, умные глаза, чувственные губы... Он скорее сдохнет, чем снова погрузится в сон!

– Ничего, Морфеус, ничего, – подбадривал себя проснувшийся мужчина. – Сейчас найдем одежду, оружие... Ну, и получит же этот козел, так испоганивший наш мир!

Нео находился в уже знакомом ему белом коридоре. То есть, он, наверное, раньше был в другом коридоре, ведь все они – одинаковые... Тем не менее, Нео уверенно шел вперед.

Насколько же знание цели придает сил! Его походка стала эластичной, движения – точными и упругими. Изредка Нео останавливался и прислушивался: он не хотел пропустить момент появления солдат.

Стены белых коридоров иногда становились зеленоватыми... Нео начал видеть их в цифровом коде Матрицы – струящимися потоками символов. Его фигура тоже иногда выглядела как полупрозрачный силуэт. Нео вспомнил, как жить в Матрице.

Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы засечь движение солдат – вдалеке появились очертания их фигур и взятых наизготовку излучателей. Нео оглянулся, выискивая укрытие. Неподалеку темнело ответвление коридора, и он вошел в доброжелательную темноту.

Солдаты приближались, слышался тупой стук их ботинок.

Никто не мог предугадать, что появится эта женщина – высокая, кудри светлых волос падают на плечи, ярко-алое платье выразительно обтягивает выпуклости её фигуры... Женщина спокойно шла по коридору. Появившиеся солдаты замедлили свой бег и остановились. Она проходила мимо, и шлемы солдат поворачивались ей вслед.

Нео тоже проводил её взглядом. Она помогла ему и, к тому же, она была красива... Это была программа, которую когда-то написал Мышонок. Нео вспомнил, как парень демонстрировал ему свое достижение, как он гордился выполненной работой.

Женщина исчезла в путанице коридоров; солдаты, по какой-то непонятной причине, последовали за ней.

Нео выглянул из своего укрытия. Всё было спокойно, кроме... Из противоположного, уходившего в неизвестность темного коридора на него уставились два желтых глаза. Нео моргнул; глаза тоже мигнули. Нео сделал шаг; обладатель глаз приближался к нему. Вот-вот он выйдет на свет…

Нео ступил в освещенное пространство. Навстречу ему медленно, нерешительно из темноты появилось существо. Оно было отдаленно похоже на невысокого человека: скрюченные ножки поддерживали увесистый животик, низ которого был закрыт рваной тряпкой; из туловища торчали две дистрофичные верхние конечности. Другой одежды, кроме тряпки, на нем не было, однако его непропорционально большую голову украшал «чегеваровский» берет. Его кожа была желтоватого оттенка, кое-где на теле росли курчавые волосы. Да, незнакомец не был красавцем, но два желтых глаза приветливо усмехались, да и щель рта, казалось, сейчас расплывется в обаятельной улыбке.

Так и случилось – существо улыбнулось.

– Привет, Нео, – оно протянуло свою вялую лапку для рукопожатия.

Нео замешкался, потом пожал руку удивительного существа.

– Пифия была права, – тихо пробормотал он. – В Матрице скрывается масса сюрпризов.

– Пойдем. А то здесь небезопасно разговаривать, – существо сделало приглашающий жест и наполовину погрузилось в стену. Нео пораженно смотрел на него.

– Как будто ты не умеешь ходить сквозь стены, – усмехнулось существо. – Нео может всё!

– Я бы не стал говорить с такой уверенностью, – возразил Нео. Во-первых, он действительно никогда не ходил сквозь стены... да и мысли у него такой не было... до сих пор. Во-вторых, существо не вызывало подозрений, но, может быть, оно просто маскируется?

Существо протянуло свою желтоватую руку, Нео взялся за неё, и они вместе прошли сквозь стену. И они сделали это вовремя – через короткий промежуток времени по коридору уже бежал отряд солдат Матрицы...

Человек и его спутник очутились в небольшой комнате со скудной обстановкой: двумя офисными стульями и стоящим в углу ксероксом. Особенно неуместным выглядел ксерокс. Странное создание забралось на стул и взмахнуло лапкой, приглашая Нео присесть. Он сел на стул, а существо разглядывало его и улыбалось.

– Да, ты Нео, – наконец, произнесло оно. – А я гоблин.

Гоблин снял свой беретик, и это его отнюдь не украсило. Однако его лысая голова выглядела так забавно, что Нео чуть не улыбнулся.

– Можешь смеяться, если хочешь! – В глубоко посаженных глазах гоблина светились веселые огоньки. – Меня и придумали для смеха! То есть, конечно, мой папа Толкин говорил, что я враг людей, но я совсем не страшный!

Гоблин широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя редкие кривые зубы и симпатию к своему гостю. Нео тоже улыбнулся.

– Ну вот, мы и познакомились, – с удовлетворением произнес гоблин, надевая свой беретик. – Как обстоят наши дела?

– Наши? – Подозрение опять подкралось к Нео, нашептывая ему всякие нехорошие мысли.

– Конечно, наши! Чьи же ещё? – Гоблин забавно скривился. – Ты ведь не просто так здесь появился? Там, куда ты приходишь, всегда происходят перемены!

Искренние глазки гоблина вдруг стали очень серьезными.

– Я, действительно, хочу кое-что сделать. – Нео пинком прогнал свою подозрительность. К тому же, ему нужны помощники. – Я попытаюсь уничтожить...

– Архитектора? – От радости гоблин даже подпрыгнул на своем стуле. – Ну, наконец-то!

– Да. Ещё я хочу освободить своих друзей, – продолжал Нео. – Ты что-нибудь знаешь о его ужасном зале?

Мордочка гоблина печально сморщилась.

– У Архитектора началась мания величия. Он хочет уничтожить даже сказки! – Гоблин возмущенно фыркнул. – Что касается зала... Он прячет там копии людей. Так говорят, я сам точно не знаю... Видишь ли, люди захотели бессмертия, а Архитектор поймал их в ловушку! Некоторые не хотели – не все были дураками, знаешь ли! – но он и их тоже поймал! Освободи их, Нео!

– Я постараюсь. Но я не совсем представляю, что надо делать. – Нео тяжело вздохнул.

– Ты должен узнать! – Гоблин был полон решимости. – Раз ты пришел, доводи дело до конца!

– Ну, а ты как тут оказался?

– Я, знаешь, путешественник! – Гоблин широко улыбнулся, довольный, что ему есть что рассказать. – Вот, я мирно путешествовал, а тут вдруг – облава! Да не на кого-нибудь, а на подданных самого Меровингена!

Нео кивнул, показывая, что помнит упомянутого Меровингена.

– Если не помнишь, так и скажи! Не надо делать вид, что ты самый умный! – Гоблин усмехнулся, облизнулся и приготовился к долгому рассказу.

– Так вот, мы, существа из сказок, – сторонники монархии. Меровинген – наш король, а королева – Персефона. Жили мы не тужили, и вдруг – пренеприятнейшее известие! Архитектор захватывает власть, а Меровинген ему мешает. Ну, и началась битва! Солдаты Матрицы напали на наш замок... Замок-то хоть помнишь? Ну, не важно... Так вот, драка была знатная! Все, кто мог сражаться, защищали нашего короля. Вампиры, оборотни, гарпии, даже мы, гоблины, на что уж неуклюжий народ, и то ринулись в бой!

Гоблин был искусным рассказчиком: Нео как наяву увидел эту битву... Солдаты Матрицы непрерывным потоком вливались в замок Меровингена. Их было бесчисленное множество; им отважно противостояли опытные, бесстрашные воины.

Джинны двигались среди солдат, как огромные смерчи, и там, где они проходили, оставались кучки изломанных роботов. Гарпии налетали сверху, хватали нападающих своими мощными лапами, взмахивая огромными кожистыми крыльями, поднимали их вверх и с силой бросали на землю.

Меровинген умело командовал своими подданными, замечая бреши в обороне и посылая туда свои войска.

Огромные волки рвали солдат зубами. Вампиры сражались мечами: протыкали противников насквозь, отрубали им головы и конечности. Неповоротливые гоблины – увеличенные копии маленького рассказчика – уничтожали солдат, как умели. Один схватил робота, как палицу, и бил им нападавших; другой с трудом разодрал одного из солдат пополам и с недоумением смотрел на выпадающие из него детали.

Неподалеку дрались телохранители Меровингена, братья-альбиносы, вокруг них валялись поверженные механизмы.

Но Матрица была непобедима. Новый вал солдат приближался. Тогда Меровинген приказал закрыть ворота, и это было сделано, однако его войско понесло огромные потери...

– Значит, Меровинген потерпел поражение? Отведешь меня к нему? – Кажется, это неплохой план, решил Нео.

– Зачем тебе Меровинген? – Гоблин недоуменно пожал плечами.

– Он враг Архитектора, моего врага. – План Нео начал обрастать подробностями. Меровинген очень умен и обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Значит, надо объединиться с ним!

– Я вижу, ты кое-что замыслил. – Проницательные глаза гоблина, казалось, видели Нео насквозь. – А не получится!

– Почему не получится? – Нео был готов отстаивать свой план: ведь он сам его составил!

– Ты не учел самой главной детали! Как ты считаешь, почему Архитектор не уничтожил Меровингена? Почему дал ему запереться в замке и зализать свои раны?

Нео молчал: внезапно он догадался, насколько его скороспелый план был несовершенен... и неосуществим.

– Меровинген – часть Матрицы. Как и Архитектор. Понимаешь? – Глаза гоблина стали очень печальными.

– Конечно, никто не захочет уничтожать себя, – кивнул Нео. – Ну, а ты? Ты поможешь мне? Ты так обрадовался, когда я сказал, что хочу драться с Архитектором...

– Ну, что ж! Воевать с Архитектором – это мне по душе! Но что при этом случится со мной... – Вялые лапки гоблина поправили беретик. – Я никогда не думал, что могу исчезнуть... А если исчезну, вдруг меня придумают снова? Ведь придумают же? А? Без меня будет очень скучно!

Нео был поражен мужеством маленького существа. Гоблин, не обращая внимания на его восхищенный взгляд, встал.

– Должны придумать, – ворчливо произнес он, – как же без меня!.. Я дам тебе кое-что...

Гоблин подошел к ксероксу, включил его и обернулся.

– Тебе надо научиться проходить сквозь стены, – сказал он, положил свою лапку на стекло и нажал кнопку. Ксерокс заработал, и появился листок с отпечатком.

– Держи! – Гоблин взял листок и протянул его Нео. – Стены ещё можно взрывать, но я этого не умею.

– Спасибо! – Нео встал и взял листок, потом протянул свою руку, и самоотверженный гоблин пожал её.

– Попробуй приложить к стене, – посоветовал он.

Нео поднес листок бумаги к стене и наполовину погрузился в неё. Он обернулся, чтобы ещё раз поблагодарить гоблина, но «чегеваровского» берета и его маленького владельца уже не было в комнате. Тогда Нео окончательно вошел в стену...

Он оказался в пустом белом коридоре. Там никого не было. Нео усмехнулся и проник в следующую стену.

Топот тяжелых ботинок послышался в коридоре, который он только что покинул. Отряд появился из темноты. Вооруженные излучателями солдаты Матрицы бесконечной чередой бежали друг за другом.

Нео оказался в темном прямоугольном помещении. Вдали виднелся дверной проем, и он отправился туда. Он вошел в следующее помещение, а впереди уже светлел ещё один проем. Так он шел по нескончаемой анфиладе комнат; временами ему казалось, что он слышит чье-то неразборчивое бормотание.

Наконец, в одной из комнат появились признаки цивилизации: коробки с упакованными в них книгами. Нео прошел мимо коробок. Их становилось всё больше, и стопки книг теперь лежали прямо на полу. Ещё одна комната – и Нео увидел хозяина книг. Невысокий сгорбленный старичок держал в руках несколько экземпляров и с любовью рассматривал их.

Старичок бормотал себе под нос странные слова. В мозгу Нео возникло слово «латынь», однако он абсолютно не понял, что оно означает. Он прислушался. Кажется, старый любитель книг почтительно говорил о какой-то «истории», которая является «свидетелем времени», «светом истины», «жизнью памяти»...

– Простите, пожалуйста, – тихо произнес Нео, опасаясь испугать старичка. – Только не беспокойтесь...

– А я и не беспокоюсь! – Старичок выпрямился; он производил чрезвычайно положительное впечатление: умный взгляд, открытое лицо, приятная улыбка. – Чем могу быть вам полезным?

– Я не знаю, – смутился Нео. – А кто вы?

– Гаудеамус, к вашим услугам! – Старичок старомодно поклонился. – Любой текст, любой автор... Задайте свой вопрос, и я найду для вас ответ!

– Да, у меня есть вопрос. – Мне повезло, решил Нео, и я смогу придумать новый план.

– Прекрасно, молодой человек! Это то, что надо – уметь задать правильный вопрос! – Гаудеамус засуетился, перебирая книги. – Внимательно слушаю вас!

– Это, в общем-то, долгая история... – Бывает нелегко выразить то, что неотвязной необходимостью бьется в мозгу.

– Простите мою невежливость!.. Я так давно не принимал гостей... Пойдемте, молодой человек... – Старичок направился к незаметной двери в нише.

Нео пошел за ним; в соседней комнате были резные кресла, журнальный столик на фигурных ножках, возле стен стояли шкафы, на полках которых виднелись многочисленные книги в разноцветных переплетах.

– Располагайтесь! Будьте как дома! – Гаудеамус не скрывал своей радости. – Наконец-то я понадобился... Сейчас, сейчас...

Нео сел в кресло. Ему очень понравилось здесь, в небольшой гостиной со старинной мебелью, в стороне от коридоров... Это был последний оазис неспешной, беззаботной – давно исчезнувшей! – жизни.

Гаудеамус достал откуда-то чайный сервиз и уже расставлял чашки на журнальном столике.

Отворилась ещё одна искусно спрятанная дверь, и показалась полноватая сутулая старушка, закутанная в шаль. Старушка держала чайник; она неуклюже присела в знак приветствия, подошла к столу и принялась наливать чай.

– Моя сестра Элла, – с улыбкой представил её Гаудеамус.

– Здравствуйте, – громким, хорошо поставленным голосом произнесла старушка. – Какую музыку вы хотели бы услышать?

– Здравствуйте, – Нео отпил чай, любезно приготовленный хозяевами. – Насчет музыки... я не знаю...

– Тогда пусть прозвучит моя любимая, – улыбнулась старушка. – Для вас!

И зазвучала мелодия; переливчатые звуки растворялись в воздухе, волнуя и одновременно успокаивая сердце.

– Иоганн Себастьян Бах. Первый Бранденбургский концерт, – прокомментировал Гаудеамус.

– Но, может быть, вам не нравится? – Старушка вопросительно смотрела на Нео. – У меня огромная коллекция, вы сможете выбрать!

– Мне нравится, – кивнул Нео.

Чудесная музыка наполняла комнату. Брат и сестра улыбались, с умилением глядя на своего неожиданного и приятного гостя.

– Мужчины, я вас оставлю, – наконец, церемонно произнесла старушка. – Вам, очевидно, надо поговорить?

Она вышла, унося чайник. Мелодия стала тише. Гаудеамус присел в кресло напротив Нео и тоже взял в руки чашку.

– Вы можете не спешить с вопросами, молодой человек, – доброжелательно сказал он. – Отдохните, послушайте музыку.

– Мне надо торопиться... – Конечно, приятно здесь находиться, подумал Нео, но друзья ждут помощи.

– Я к вашим услугам, – Гаудеамус поставил чашку на стол. – Что вы хотите узнать?

– Я не знаю, как правильно сказать, – замялся Нео. – У меня много вопросов.

– Лучше всего начать с самого простого, – подбодрил собеседника Гаудеамус.

– Вот мой вопрос, – кивнул Нео. – Что такое Матрица?

– Я знал, я знал... – Гаудеамус откинулся на спинку кресла. – Я догадывался, что когда-нибудь этот вопрос будет задан!.. Вот мой ответ: когда устройство, созданное служить, требует поклонения себе, всё рушится!

– Простите, я, видимо, неправильно сформулировал. – Нео покачал головой. – Мне надо понять устройство Матрицы.

– Ах, это... Но у меня нет технической документации! – Впечатлительного старика мгновенно объяло уныние. – Вам помог бы мой родственник... К сожалению, Архитектор уничтожил его базы данных в первую очередь.

Внезапно музыка смолкла. Уютная гостиная утратила свое очарование. Нельзя терять бдительность посреди Матрицы!

– Архитектор угрожал вам? – Последнее мгновение покоя закончилось, подумал Нео.

– Вообще-то, я неплохо забаррикадировался, – не без гордости сообщил Гаудеамус. – Только в одной из дальних комнат иногда кто-то копошится... Очевидно, вы владеете каким-то секретом, раз вошли сюда?

– Я не открою его никому, – улыбнулся Нео.

– А знаете что, молодой человек, – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Гаудеамус, – я поищу ответ на ваш вопрос! Пусть я храню только художественные тексты, но многое в истории повторяется, а многое было предсказано...

– Я хочу узнать, как уничтожить Архитектора, – задумчиво произнес Нео. Мысли тяжелыми сгустками пульсировали в его голове. – И возможно ли это в принципе?

Старичок выпрямился в своем кресле и произнес... В комнате зазвучали непонятные, незнакомые слова: «Пирр», «Юлий Цезарь», почему-то «заколотый кинжалом», и это «не изгнать из памяти»... В общем, Нео опять ничего не понял. Но он продолжал внимательно слушать старичка, который речитативом говорил о времени, которое «поставило на них свою мету», а потом «заключило, сковав, в пространстве»... Также были упомянуты «бесчисленные возможности», но осталось неизвестным, «были ль они возможны»...

Нео встал. Он был уверен, что в словах Гаудеамуса присутствует смысл... видимо, уж очень глубоко спрятанный.

– Вы уже уходите? – Огорченный старик тоже поднялся с кресла. – Позвольте хотя бы узнать ваше имя.

– Меня зовут Нео, – улыбнулся Нео.

– Прекрасное имя! Я сохраню его!.. Вот, послушайте...

Что в имени тебе моем?

Оно умрет, как шум печальный

Волны, плеснувшей в берег дальний,

Как звук ночной в лесу глухом...

Глаза Нео изумленно распахнулись: он попал в ловушку рифмованных слов. Это называется «рифма», внезапно вспомнил он. Нет, он знал это всегда!

Звуки лились сверкающим водопадом, потоком света и красок, и складывались в чудесные образы и картины. Как можно было жить без этих строчек, подумал Нео, ведь в них заключен целый мир, записанный простыми, обыденными, и всё же волшебными словами.

– Но в день печали, в тишине,

Произнеси его тоскуя;

Скажи: есть память обо мне,

Есть в мире сердце, где живу я... (2)

– повеселевший Гаудеамус закончил читать стихи, продемонстрировав свою великолепную память. – Разве это не прекрасно?

Нео кивнул головой; он слегка улыбался, прислушиваясь к своим мыслям... Чуткий Гаудеамус улыбнулся в ответ. Он покопался в своих карманах и достал маленькую коробочку.

– Возьмите, – сказал он, вкладывая свою находку в руку Нео. – Слова могут быть лекарством, а иногда, правда, очень редко, и оружием...

Нео спрятал коробочку в карман, пожал руку Гаудеамуса и вышел из комнаты.

– Счастливого пути, Нео. – забормотал добрый старик вдогонку. – И если будет нужно, не колеблясь, нажимайте на кнопку...

Нео снова очутился в лабиринте комнат; казалось, им не будет конца. Однако коробок становилось всё меньше, и он понял, что постепенно удаляется от убежища Гаудеамуса и его сестры. Ему почудилось, что он уже видит выход – дверь на противоположной стороне комнаты. Он направился туда.

Внезапно боковым зрением он уловил движение в смежной комнате. Нео осторожно подошел к дверному проему.

В соседнем помещении орудовал мужчина, одетый в дорогой офисный костюм, совсем неподходящий к окружающей обстановке. Мужчина деловито хватал коробку и тащил её к груде коробок, стоящих друг на друге. С усилием пристроив свою ношу, он возвращался за следующей коробкой.

Его движения были механическими – казалось, он не понимает, зачем переставляет вещи с места на место. Но худые руки крепко держали коробку, тонкие ноги исправно двигались; на немолодом желчном лице с маленькими глазками и тонкими губами было выражение крайней сосредоточенности.

Мужчина трудился некоторое время, и его усилиями угол постепенно освобождался от коробок. Нео наблюдал за ним, но любопытство подговаривало его узнать, в чем дело; он решился и вошел в комнату.

Мужчина не остановился при виде Нео, однако его несколько смутило отсутствие коробок в углу. Он нерешительно покрутил головой, потом печально вздохнул, подошел к коробкам, которые только что взгромоздил друг на друга, ухватил одну из них и потащил в пустой угол. Он, кряхтя, поставил коробку на пол, выпрямился и повернулся, чтобы идти за следующей.

– Эй! – Нео стал на его пути; на его лице отобразилась смесь сочувствия и интереса. – Ты меня видишь?

Разве может живой человек быть интереснее, чем эти превосходные коробки? Мужчина хотел обойти Нео, но тот опять преградил ему путь.

– Смит, ты меня слышишь? – Да, Нео сразу узнал Смита, агента Матрицы, программу-антивирус, впоследствии ставшую вирусом. Интересно, что с ним случилось?

Смит попытался обойти преграду с другой стороны, и Нео положил свою руку ему на плечо.

– Что такое «Смит»? – Пустые глаза агента были устремлены в угол, заполненный вожделенными коробками.

– «Смит» – это твое имя. – Нео хотелось взять его за плечи и хорошенько потрясти: вдруг это поможет...

– Что такое имя? – Очевидно, весь мир, кроме любезных ему коробок, для Смита перестал существовать.

Нео не знал, что сказать... Он тоже многого не помнил, и ему стало жалко бывшего агента. К тому же, он должен разобраться, что здесь происходит.

– Имя, это...

Но в день печали, в тишине,

Произнеси его тоскуя;

Скажи: есть память обо мне,

Есть в мире сердце, где живу я...

– Нео, запинаясь, произнес рифмованные строки.

Пустые глаза Смита внезапно наполнились жизнью. Слово может быть лекарством! Так вот что подарил мудрый Гаудеамус!

Смит повернул голову, посмотрел на Нео высокомерным, как в прошлом, взглядом и дернул плечом. Нео убрал свою руку с его плеча. Смит отряхнул пиджак от пыли и уставился на Нео. Бывший агент всё больше становился самим собой.

Нео отступил на шаг. Смит тоже отступил. Казалось, между недавними противниками вот-вот начнется схватка. Но Смит оглядел унылую комнату, взглянул на запыленные коробки... Его руки странно дернулись.

– Что я здесь делал? – хрипло спросил он, и в его тоне не чувствовалось агрессии.

– Таскал коробки из угла в угол, – пожал плечами Нео.

– Разве для этого я создан? – Смит был в сильном замешательстве. – Какая неразумная трата ресурсов!.. Надо разобраться, по чьему приказу... А ты... мистер Андерсон?

– Я Нео, – ответил Нео. Возможно, он разбудил врага...

– Что происходит? Надо немедленно узнать, – шептал Смит, косясь на коробки.

– Эй, не подходи туда! – Нео предположил, что полные книг коробки отрицательно воздействуют на агента.

Смит подозрительно посмотрел в угол и – на всякий случай! – быстро сунул руки в карманы.

Ситуация была несколько комичной; бывший агент с опаской обошел кучу коробок и направился к выходу из комнаты.

Нео столкнулся с ещё одной загадкой Матрицы. Память записала происшедшее на листочке бумаги и аккуратно положила его в ящик комода...

Смит вышел из комнаты. Нео повернулся и тоже вышел, только в противоположную дверь.

Ему пришлось пройти через несколько гулких полутемных комнат, прежде чем он обнаружил выход из лабиринта. Нео протянул руку к дверной ручке...

– Нео, ты меня слышишь? – В тишине странно и приятно прозвучал голос неунывающего Серафа. – Я нашел программу, с помощью которой можно отслеживать все твои передвижения! Я буду помогать тебе!

– Отлично, – обрадовался Нео.

– Я тоже рад! – У Серафа, очевидно, было превосходное настроение. – Только дверь не открывай, там солдаты!

Нео посмотрел на дверь – в режиме Матрицы! – и сразу увидел силуэты стоящих за ней солдат.

– Спасибо, Сераф, – сказал он.

Нео отошел от двери и вошел в боковую стену. Он прошел через пустые комнаты; в цифровом коде все они казались одинаковыми. Обходя солдат по дуге, он, наконец, оказался за их спинами, в небольшом помещении с дверью, открывающейся в коридор. Перед тем, как напасть на солдат, он сделал несколько энергичных движений, разминая мускулы.

– Сераф!

– Слышу тебя, – сразу откликнулся Сераф.

– В лабиринте живет Гаудеамус. Надо его защитить.

– А ты драться собираешься?

– Да! – Нео продолжал разминаться: оказывается, он не забыл кун-фу!

– У меня есть идея получше! – Наверняка, Сераф сейчас улыбался. – Держи!

Перед лицом Нео появился овальный предмет, размером с бейсбольный мяч. Предмет состоял из двух соединенных между собой частей, между которыми светился красноватый огонь.

– Бомба выведет излучатели солдат из строя.

– Спасибо, Сераф!

Нео осторожно взял «мяч» одной рукой, другой быстро распахнул дверь, кинул в спины солдат бомбу и тут же захлопнул дверь. Он ожидал взрыва.

Солдаты мгновенно сориентировались и направили свои излучатели... Они искали настоящего противника, а не этот непонятный предмет, который растягивался, как русская гармошка, и светился ярко-красным светом! Один быстрый всполох – и бомба мгновенно вытянула из излучателей всю энергию! Напрасно солдаты растерянно рассматривали их...

Нео устал дожидаться взрыва. Он уже собирался приоткрыть дверь, но передумал. Лучше будет появиться внезапно и эффектно – прямо из стены! Он так и сделал: прошел сквозь стену и очутился в коридоре. Пока растерянные солдаты рассматривали вышедшие из строя излучатели, он встал в боевую стойку.

Когда роботы, наконец, обратили на него внимание, Нео слегка улыбнулся и поманил их рукой. Солдаты отбросили бесполезное оружие и гурьбой кинулись на человека. Однако эту потасовку даже нельзя было назвать дракой!

Нео с легкостью отбрасывал от себя неуклюжих роботов: бил их руками, подпрыгивал и наносил удары ногами. Солдаты плохо умели драться, и без грозных излучателей были не очень опасны. Вскоре везде валялись поверженные враги, их механические конечности и выпавшие шестеренки.

– Сераф!

– Отличная битва, Нео! – Сераф был в восторге!

– Ты можешь закрыть этот коридор и спрятать Гаудеамуса?

– Конечно! – По команде Серафа коридор изменил свою конфигурацию: стены двигались, сметая лежащих солдат как ненужный мусор.

– Отлично! И заготовь побольше этих бомбочек!

– Обязательно! Смотри, что я ещё нашел!

На одной из стен появилась карта. Светящиеся линии на ней переплетались, по одной из них Нео провел пальцем.

– Я понял, – решительно сказал он. – Я знаю, как подобраться к Архитектору!

Нео прикоснулся к карте, и она, увеличившись в размере, переместилась в воздух. Сквозь неё просвечивал коридор и лежащие там солдаты.

Нео определил, куда надо двигаться. Он дотронулся до точки на карте и погрузился в неё. Карта слегка поколебалась, принимая в себя его тело.

Сквозь её прозрачную поверхность было видно, как один из солдат – с отломанной рукой, из которой торчали провода – поднялся и покрутил головой. Его темная одежда начала превращаться в строгий офисный костюм. Поврежденная рука отросла, и солдат тут же поправил ею появившийся стильный галстук. Только шлем ещё оставался на голове, но и он вскоре исчез. Вместо солдата в коридоре стоял Смит!

Он огляделся, ещё раз поправил галстук. Потом подошел к мерцающей карте и принялся её изучать...

Розовые волны слабо плескались, рассекаемые сильными руками. Морфеус плыл к ближайшему утесу. Он подплыл к его основанию и выбрался на берег. Его мощный торс был завернут в рваную тряпку, за плечами болталась на веревке массивная стальная железяка.

Морфеус придержал свое оружие и полез на утес.

Мимо пролетел страж. Мужчина пригнулся, скрываясь в тени. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, машина улетела.

Морфеус добрался до нижней ветви, влез на неё и попытался заглянуть в ближайшую капсулу. Там слабо шевелился человек. Морфеус протянул руку... и увидел стража, висящего в воздухе – прямо пред собой!

Красноватые линзы робота встретились с глазами человека. Морфеус приготовился к битве – он не сдастся живым и не вернется в капсулу! Он выпрямился на ветви и выхватил железяку, свое единственное оружие. Старая добрая сталь!

Внезапно его плечи обхватило щупальце второго стража. Машина стащила Морфеуса с ветки и подняла его в воздух. Железяка упала вниз, а Морфеус, как крошечная кукла, болтался в щупальцах огромной машины.

Два стража сблизили свои линзы, как будто совещались, что им делать с неожиданным нарушителем спокойствия. Отважный Морфеус приготовился к смерти.

Нео летел в зеленой паутине, следуя извивам и переплетениям проводов. Он видел Матрицу изнутри, в виде объектов, соединенных между собой тонкими линиями. Его целью был большой светящийся квадрат впереди.

Он протянул вперед руку и сквозь экран выпал в комнату. Стены компактного помещения были сплошь покрыты матовыми экранами, сейчас темными и безжизненными. Посередине находились стол и стул. На столе стоял монитор.

Нео поднялся на ноги и подошел к столу. Он очутился в одном из запасных пунктов управления Матрицей. Он сел на стул. Участок стола перед ним превратился в клавиатуру. Он нажал кнопку, и по экрану монитора поползли символы. Экраны на стенах постепенно оживали, то там, то тут появлялись яркие вспышки. Нео наклонился над монитором...

Два бдительных стража летели между серыми утесами. Один из них тащил Морфеуса, который слабо отбивался.

На мониторе перед Нео появилось изображение огромного мрачного пространства – низкое небо, серые утесы с многочисленными полупрозрачными капсулами.

Изумление и отвращение явственно читались на лице Нео. Некоторое время он рассматривал зловещую картину, потом обратил внимание, что в углу экрана светился символ «Предупреждение». Он нажал на символ, и на экране появились стражи, которые несли Морфеуса, а потом и сам Морфеус крупным планом.

– Морфеус!.. Сераф, я нашел Морфеуса, – закричал Нео.

– Где ты его нашел? Ты же сейчас в пункте управления! – Изображение удивленного Серафа появилось на одном из экранов на стене.

– Он снаружи! Выбрался из капсулы, его схватили стражи!

На мониторе поверх изображения Морфеуса и стражей показались надписи «Уничтожить», «Вернуть на место», «В лабораторию».

Тем временем снаружи, рядом с утесами, послушные стражи неподвижно висели в воздухе, ожидая команды. Человек беспомощно извивался в их механических объятьях.

Нео не нажал на предложенные кнопки. Вместо этого он вывел на экран светящуюся схему стража, немного подумал и переставил символы...

Огромное щупальце приподняло Морфеуса и усадило его на «голову» стража. Под его ноги подвинулось другое щупальце. Робот создал для человека комфортное сидение. Другой страж метнулся вниз, а потом взлетел к Морфеусу, протягивая ему испачканную в розовой жидкости стальную железяку.

Пораженный афроамериканец машинально взял свое оружие. Изумление на его лице сменилось восторгом.

– Это Нео! Нео! – Морфеус не сдержал ликующего крика.

Нео быстро нажимал кнопки клавиатуры. Знаки и символы на экране сменяли друг друга.

– Лаборатория – это пригодное место для человека?

– Пожалуй, единственное пригодное для него... в реальности, – невесело откликнулся Сераф. – Когда-то в лаборатории проводили эксперименты на людях. Сейчас там остались только роботы-медики.

Нео нажал кнопку «В лабораторию» и увидел на мониторе удаляющихся стражей и радостного Морфеуса, сидящего в уютном кресле из щупалец...

В это время активированный Смит находился между переплетенных проводов. Вслед за Нео он погрузился в карту. Двигался он медленно и нерешительно. Проблема была в том, что он утратил мотивацию, а без неё, как известно, никакие дела не совершаются.

– Я, кажется, должен уничтожить мистера Андерсона, – бормотал Смит, и даже в цифровом коде Матрицы было заметно недовольство и раздражение на его лице. – Но раньше я знал, почему я должен это сделать. Я должен разобраться!

Смит осторожно дотронулся до провода, истончился и втянулся в светящуюся линию...

А Нео сидел за столом в пункте управления, нажимая кнопки на клавиатуре. Он спешно перепрограммировал блок «Лаборатория»: схемы на экране двигались и изменялись.

– Сераф, я расширил лабораторию, чтобы можно было разместить людей, отключенных от Матрицы, – произнес он.

– Я прослежу, чтобы не было резкого скачка напряжения, – откликнулся Сераф. – А то Архитектор почувствует подвох.

В маленькой комнате, обставленной замысловатой мебелью девятнадцатого века, на широком столе стоял большой монитор. За столом с нарисованной на нем клавиатурой сидел мрачный Меровинген, разглядывая бегущие по экрану символы. Иногда он нажимал кнопку, значки начинали двигаться быстрее, и Меровинген озабоченно хмурил лоб.

– Заблокировано, по-прежнему заблокировано, – с досадой произнес он и оглянулся.

Неподалеку в мягком кресле устроилась Персефона. Она куталась в теплую пушистую шаль, но всё равно дрожала – от волнения и усталости. Меровинген коротко взглянул на неё, пряча свою тревогу. Персефона улыбнулась мужу.

– Забавно, что даже в такой момент мы скрываем свои истинные чувства, – задумчиво произнесла она.

– Я ничего не скрываю. Зачем беспокоиться раньше времени. Безвыходных положений не бывает! – Меровинген злился на себя за то, что не может найти выход, а заодно и на жену – за то, что она так хорошо его понимает.

– Не лучше ли признать превосходство Архитектора? – Персефона тяжело вздохнула. – По крайней мере, гибель нам не грозит...

– Никто не спорит с крутостью Архитектора, – невесело усмехнулся Меровинген. – Ну, мы с тобой уже тысячу раз это обсуждали... Он хочет отнять нашу свободу! Запереть нас в тюрьму! Я сам решаю, где мне ходить и что делать!

Меровинген не сдержался, повысив голос до крика, и тут же открылась дверь, и вошли его телохранители – зловещие Призраки, братья-альбиносы. Они приблизились к столу.

– Любезный Меровинген, ты долго и успешно командовал нами, – хором сказали братья. – Но сейчас мы хотим уйти.

– Уйти? – Меровинген поднял на них заблестевшие глаза.

– Мы думаем, – братья нерешительно переглянулись, – мы думаем, настало время убегать!

Меровинген встал; по его непроницаемому лицу нельзя было сказать, расстроен он или доволен.

– Любезные братья Призраки, – церемонно произнес он, слегка кивнув, – вы честно служили мне, а теперь вы можете уйти. Заберите положенное вам жалование. Скатертью дорога!

Братья поклонились и вышли. Дверь за ними захлопнулась. Меровинген склонился к монитору и застучал по клавиатуре.

– Ты их отпустил? Вот так, просто, отпустил? – Персефона вскочила с кресла и подбежала к столу. Шаль сползла с её плеч и пушистой кучкой осталась лежать на полу.

– Почему бы и нет, – усмехнулся Меровинген, – если они смогут выйти, я узнаю об этом. Видишь ли, я пометил их. Взгляни...

Персефона заглянула в монитор. Две яркие точки двигались по запутанной схеме.

– Они подходят к барьеру, – произнес Меровинген, обнимая жену за плечи. – Посмотрим, что получится.

Но Персефона теперь смотрела только на мужа.

– Какой же ты недоверчивый, – покачала она головой.

– Если бы я был доверчивым, я бы не смог управлять своим королевством! – Меровинген упрямо уставился в монитор.

– А меня, меня ты тоже пометил? – В глазах Персефоны сочувствие боролось с презрением.

Меровинген оторвался от экрана и посмотрел на жену. Он молчал, и это молчание было красноречивее любых слов. Чувства лавиной текли по его угловатому лицу.

Персефона в волнении провела рукой по волосам, по своему платью... Меровинген взял её за руку, она попыталась её отдернуть, но Меровинген покачал головой. Он поднес руку жены к своим губам, намереваясь поцеловать её.

– Я не мог оставить тебя одну, – тихо сказал он.

Внезапно монитор ярко вспыхнул. Внимание Меровингена мгновенно переместилось на экран.

– Братья ушли...

Экран вспыхнул во второй раз.

– Не спросив совета, – спокойно продолжал Меровинген. – А мы по-прежнему заблокированы.

Меровинген всё-таки поцеловал руку жены, и Персефона ласково погладила его по щеке.

– Раньше я закатила бы тебе грандиозный скандал, – со скорбной улыбкой сказала она.

Меровинген обнял жену. Они понимали друг друга без слов...

Нео встал из-за стола. Он наклонился над монитором, в последний раз проверив, всё ли в порядке. Всё шло по плану, и Нео подошел к стене, дотронулся до одного из экранов и погрузился в него.

Некоторое время комната оставалась пустой. Экраны деловито мерцали; компьютер всё сделает сам, ему не нужна помощь человека...

Один из экранов засветился особенно ярко, и из него вывалился Смит. Он быстро вскочил, осмотрелся, затем подошел к столу и заглянул в монитор, задумчиво изучая символы. Агент нерешительно поднял руку, намереваясь нажать на кнопки, но не спешил действовать...

Морфеус выглядел уверенным и даже немного самодовольным. Он поразительно быстро обжился в новом мире. Один страж нёс его на себе, свернув свои щупальца в виде кресла с подлокотниками. Другой страж летел рядом, иногда поглядывая на Морфеуса, как собака на хозяина. Он принес ему большой стакан с жидкостью, и Морфеус выпил её, стараясь не задумываться о том, что она из себя представляет.

Человек почувствовал прилив сил, одернул свою тряпку и поудобнее уселся в щупальцах. Ему нравилось командовать роботами; также он очень надеялся на Нео. Только одно огорчало его – неисчислимые капсулы со спящими людьми.

– Ничего, Морфеус, – подбадривал он сам себя, – скоро всё здесь изменится! Мы разбудим людей! Нео справится, я верю в это!

Страж, находящийся поблизости, подлетел и вопросительно заглянул в лицо человека.

– Ты молодец! – Морфеус протянул руку и потрепал его по железному загривку. – Нео тебя перепрограммировал, и теперь ты славный парень!

Страж только что не замурлыкал от похвалы. Морфеус улыбнулся...

Его довольное лицо появилось на мониторе в запасном пункте управления. Оно привлекло внимание Смита, уже собиравшегося уходить.

Смит немедленно вернулся к столу и уставился в монитор. Его желчное лицо исказила ненависть, кулаки сжались, как будто на горле пойманного врага. Вот теперь он в полном порядке! Наконец-то найдена цель – уничтожить злостного нарушителя порядка, бунтовщика Морфеуса!

Нео находился в вертолете, быстро летящем над серыми утесами – зловещими деревьями, на ветвях которых росли не листья, а капсулы с людьми, погруженными в цифровой сон.

Он поймал себя на том, что шепчет слова, совсем как Гаудеамус. Слова складывались в строки, «терцины». Они рассказывали о том, как путешествовали два существа, один из них – человек, второй же – бесплотный дух. Дух вел человека, показывая ему разнообразные картины. Они спускались всё ниже... Мы тоже заблудились, думал Нео. Человечество заблудилось. Мы вошли в призрачный лес, сойдя с правильного пути.

Он потряс головой, чтобы отогнать тяжелые мысли. Его настроение было созвучно торжественным стихам. Он навсегда запомнит эту ужасную картину и постарается всё изменить.

Вертолет опустился на площадку; мужчина вышел из него и подошел к низкому светло-серому строению. Это была лаборатория. Нео хотел лично проверить, пригодна ли она для людей. Он остановился перед дверью, которая гостеприимно распахнулась. Ещё бы – он лично её перепрограммировал!

Человек проник в помещение; впереди был блок дезинфекции. Нео прошел сквозь струи обеззараживающего дождя и осушающий ветер. Его уже ждали юркие механизмы, уменьшенные копии внешних стражей, они с готовностью пошевеливали щупальцами. Нео кивнул головой – всё было в порядке.

Он вошел в основное помещение лаборатории – длинный светлый зал, освещенный яркими лампами, с рядами белых кушеток и реабилитационным оборудованием рядом с каждой из них. Роботы-медики неотступно двигались за ним.

– Меньше света, – произнес Нео.

Яркий свет сразу же стал приглушенным.

– У них будут болеть глаза, – объяснил он механическим лекарям. Те почтительно закивали, запоминая его слова, и тихо «загугукали».

Нео улыбнулся – он разработал замечательный план, и роботы отлично справились. Компьютер всё сделает сам, надо только отдать ему правильный приказ...

Неподалеку на низкой подставке стоял телевизор. Раздался треск помех, и экран включился. Появилось изображение Серафа.

– У нас проблемы, – прозвучал его встревоженный голос. – Внешние стражи нападают на Морфеуса!

Нео, расталкивая механизмы, бросился к выходу. Он выбежал из лаборатории и запрыгнул в вертолет. Лопасти закрутились, аппарат поднялся в воздух.

Морфеус уже не сидел в удобном кресле, как король на троне, – он был вынужден спрятаться между щупальцами стража. Второй страж находился неподалеку, охраняя человека сверху.

Два робота летели, ловко ускользая от многочисленных преследователей: стражи ополчились на нарушителей спокойствия! Они догоняли темнокожего мятежника и его слуг, и Морфеус подозревал, что впереди их ждет засада.

– Давайте, ребятки! – Человек обращался к механизмам, но уговаривал, похоже, самого себя. – Мы справимся! Хорошо бы где-нибудь спрятаться...

Верные слуги метнулись вниз. А из-за ближайшего утеса вылетел ещё один отряд враждебных стражей.

Морфеус прижался к механизму, который несся с максимальной скоростью. Второй страж, его помощник, отстал, растопырил щупальца и приготовился защищать своего нового хозяина.

Человек оглянулся и успел увидеть, как безжалостные механизмы уничтожают себе подобного.

Тем временем машина с Морфеусом мчалась, сворачивая в проходы, ныряя вниз и внезапно взлетая вверх. Ничего не помогало – за спиной снова появились грозные преследователи, и их число всё увеличивалось...

Вертолет стремительно летел, сквозь окно просматривался грозный пейзаж. Вдалеке были видны вспышки; именно туда направлялся Нео. Он быстро нажимал кнопки управления.

Враждебные стражи окружили беглеца. Морфеус выглядывал из-за стальных щупалец, крепко сжимал свою железяку и готовился к смертельной схватке.

Внезапно линзы нескольких стражей нетипично мигнули, и они напали на своих собратьев. Щупальца переплетались в воздухе, напрягались и разрывали механические тела, вниз летели обломки деталей и обгорелой изоляции.

Морфеус облегченно вздохнул, но у него не было возможности понаблюдать за сражением. Страж, на котором он сидел, торопился покинуть поле битвы. Морфеус только успел ударить по линзе нападающего робота и разбить её.

А Нео разогнал вертолет, спеша на помощь другу...

Слабое гудение раздавалось в огромном зале с экранами. Архитектор, сидящий за столом, выглядел очень маленьким и совсем нестрашным. Казалось, он крепко уснул, убаюканный бегущими по монитору символами.

Из одного экрана показалась рука. В молчании, не нарушая напряженную тишину зала, из своих «коробочек» выбирались люди. Они жались к стенам и полу и осторожно двигались по направлению к Архитектору.

Первыми шли хмурый Роналд, капитан корабля «Мджолнир», и грузный Тирант, капитан «Новалиса». За ними следовали члены экипажей кораблей и другие мужчины и женщины. Неподалеку стройная темнокожая Ниобе и невысокий жилистый Сорен, капитан «Вигиланта», помогали людям вылезать из экранов. Вскоре около тридцати человек бесшумно двигались по залу, чтобы напасть на Архитектора.

На мониторе, перед которым сидел Архитектор, уже давно мигали несколько сообщений о неполадках. Одно из сообщений сигналило особенно интенсивно...

Архитектор глубоко вздохнул, пошевелился и приблизил лицо к монитору. Мятежники заметили это и замерли, желая слиться с полом.

– Держи их! – раскатился по залу визгливый крик. Невозможно было понять, кто конкретно кричал, но последствия были самые печальные.

Архитектор выглянул из-за монитора и увидел разгневанных людей, целеустремленно бегущих к нему. Он нажал кнопку.

В стенах открылись проемы, из которых вышли солдаты Матрицы. На этот раз они не были вооружены излучателями – они собирались победить количеством. Действительно, на каждого бунтовщика приходилось с десяток солдат.

Люди отчаянно сражались. Командиры кораблей организовали коллективное сопротивление. Члены экипажей владели боевыми искусствами и были умелыми воинами. Держась друг за друга, они подпрыгивали и наносили точные удары ногами; несколько солдат уже валялись на полу.

Один из солдат отлетел к стене. Тотчас из экрана появились мускулистые руки – агрессивный мужчина поймал солдата и с усилием скрутил ему голову. Мужчина захохотал и потянулся к следующему роботу... и тут на него обрушился мощный удар солдатской руки.

Те, кто остался в экранах, наблюдали за сражением, которое, впрочем, было недолгим. Механизмы были неутомимы. Окровавленные люди падали на пол и не могли подняться. Архитектор не отвлекался на этот беспорядок – его беспокоили сообщения на экране. Он нажимал кнопки.

Солдаты уже тащили побежденных мятежников. Архитектор безразлично взглянул на них, нажал кнопку «корзина» и продолжил программировать…

Вне Матрицы стражи нападали на немногие механизмы, запрограммированные Нео защищать Морфеуса. Внезапно бой прекратился – очевидно, стражей снова перепрограммировали.

Потрепанные стражи объединились, потом разделились на две группы. Одна кинулась в погоню за улетающим Морфеусом. Другая группа поднялась повыше, встречая вертолет Нео.

Солдаты затащили побежденных бунтовщиков в темное помещение. Они грубо кинули их на пол, потом вышли; стена за ними закрылась.

Люди поднимались и усаживались удобнее, помогая друг другу; кто-то потирал ушибленное плечо, кто-то вполголоса ругался. Не в первый раз они находились в темнице, и ничего нового не ожидали здесь увидеть.

– Смотри-ка, – указала Ниобе на дальний угол, – вот куда делся наш главный заводила!

Действительно, в дальнем, самом темном углу, сидел, прислонившись к стене, Морфеус. Глаза его были закрыты.

– Эй, Морфеус, опять сражаешься в одиночку? Может, наконец, присоединишься к нашей компании? – Тирант, прихрамывая, подошел к нему и заглянул ему в лицо.

Глаза Морфеуса открылись, и широкая улыбка расплылась на его лице.

– Ты видел во сне Санта-Клауса? Получал рождественские подарки? – Недовольная Ниобе тоже подошла и теперь недовольно разглядывала Морфеуса.

– Можете мне не верить, – сказал Морфеус, вставая. – Но я говорю правду. Нео придет к нам на помощь!

– Опять старая песня, – вздохнул устроившийся в углу Сорен. Девушка рядом с ним стирала с его лица кровь. – Сколько можно?

– Если хотите знать, он уже мне помог! – Морфеус вышел на середину помещения, и все невольно повернули головы к нему. – Я выпал из проклятой люльки, плавал в мерзкой жидкости, боролся со стражами-осьминогами. А потом Нео перепрограммировал их, и они мне помогали. Не знаю, как это возможно, но сейчас я одновременно нахожусь в двух местах – в Матрице и снаружи.

– Морфеус, тебе надо отдохнуть, – Ниобе подошла к рослому афроамериканцу и ласково положила руку на его плечо. – Давай, присядь... Не волнуйся, у тебя с головой не всё в порядке.

Морфеус улыбнулся. Он выглядел так уверенно, что у многих людей загорелись глаза. Всегда хочется верить в лучшее!

– А вдруг? – Темноволосый парень резко вскочил на ноги.

– Нет никакого вдруг! – Печальный Сорен отвернулся. – Мы сами виноваты... Люди создали Матрицу... Нет нам отсюда выхода...

Мужчины и женщины кивали, соглашаясь с Сореном, но в тоже время с надеждой смотрели на Морфеуса.

– Ну, да, мы наделали ошибок, – Морфеус взял руку Ниобе в свои огромные ладони. – Значит, нам их и исправлять!

– Расскажи ещё раз, что с тобой случилось! – Роналд, а следом за ним и члены его экипажа встали и подошли к Морфеусу. – Может быть, здесь есть рациональное зерно.

Морфеус с энтузиазмом кивнул.

– Предположим, те из нас, у кого есть тело, смогут проснуться, – сказала Ниобе, осторожно пытаясь освободить свою ладонь из рук Морфеуса. – Теоретически...

– Я был вне Матрицы! Людей там – миллионы! Если их разбудить!.. – Морфеус крепко сжал ладонь Ниобе.

– Предположим, ты прав. – Сорен, скептически усмехаясь, встал и тоже подошел к своим соратникам. – Как это сделать? Кто их будет будить? Только не рассказывай снова про Нео!

Все остальные тоже столпились вокруг взволнованного Морфеуса. Ниобе всё-таки отняла у него свою руку, но осталась стоять рядом с ним. Морфеус улыбнулся ей.

– Что ты сделал, чтобы проснуться? – Роналд был готов воспользоваться малейшей возможностью.

– Я был избитым, разгневанным, несчастным... Я ненавидел Матрицу! И... прости, Сорен... я вспомнил про Нео... Я подумал, смог бы я проснуться без всяких приспособлений... Я не могу объяснить, как это произошло, – немного смутился Морфеус.

– Вот! Ты даже не знаешь, наяву ли это, или это был очередной сон! – Сорен тяжело вздохнул, медленно расставаясь с надеждой. – Я понимаю твое желание, ведь мы все этого хотим, но то, что ты рассказываешь... Морфеус, это самое настоящее безумие!

Люди безнадежно опустили головы, медленно отошли от Морфеуса и присели возле стен. Всё шло по бесконечному циклу: они побудут здесь, оправятся от ран, возвратятся в ненавистные экраны... Бесконечное, бессмысленное заключение, и нет никакой надежды на освобождение.

– Я верю тебе, – тихо произнесла Ниобе. Морфеус с любовью и благодарностью взглянул на неё. – Расскажи, как ты боролся со стражами.

– Они напали на меня, – с готовностью начал Морфеус. – Я нашел обломок стальной детали... По правде говоря, я не мог с ними сражаться... Но потом стражи стали защищать меня! Кто, как не Нео, их перепрограммировал?

– От кого они тебя защищали? – Ниобе напряженно сдвинула брови.

– Меня защищали два стража. Другие стражи гнались за нами... – Морфеус задумчиво потер лицо. – Они и сейчас угрожают мне.

Ниобе взяла Морфеуса за руку. Вместе они подошли к стене и уселись возле неё.

– Вот что я поняла, – громко сказала Ниобе, и глаза всех повстанцев обратились к ней. – Наверно, людей можно разбудить, но сначала надо перепрограммировать стражей! Это можно сделать только в Матрице!

– Верно! Правильно! Наконец-то реальный план! – На лицах людей показались улыбки, мускулы наполнились силой; всем давно надоело бездействовать!

– Мы вернемся в экраны, потом пошлем экспедицию вглубь Матрицы, – с энтузиазмом продолжала Ниобе. – Надо действовать! Хватит сидеть и стонать!

Тем временем Морфеус прислонился к стене, его голова склонилась, глаза закрылись... Смертельная тень разливалась по его лицу.

– Морфеус, что с тобой? – Испуганная Ниобе приподняла голову афроамериканца. – Помогите, сделайте что-нибудь!

Люди вскочили и столпились вокруг них...

Страж, который нес Морфеуса, подлетел к основанию утеса. Одно из щупалец указало на небольшую пещеру, где мог поместиться взрослый человек. Морфеус слез с машины и дружески похлопал её по металлическому боку.

Робот кивнул и взлетел навстречу стражам-преследователям, которые уже нависли над утесом. Их было с десяток; бой был коротким, жестоким, с вполне предсказуемым результатом.

Один из враждебных стражей накинулся на Морфеуса. Тот храбро отбивался железякой, но щупальце задело его, и он со стоном упал. Земля окрасилась его кровью.

Робот, защищавший человека, тоже сильно пострадал. Он потерял часть щупалец, одна линза была разбита. Теперь он сражался совсем рядом с утесом.

Нападавшие стражи схватили его и стали тянуть в разные стороны. Мятежный механизм вырвался, но не смог остановить собственное вращение и упал у основания утеса, туда, где лежал раненый Морфеус.

Казалось, массивная машина сейчас раздавит окровавленного человека. Но верный страж протянул неповрежденные щупальца, подхватил афроамериканца и прижал его к себе, закрывая его своим поврежденным телом. Морфеус оказался спрятанным в стальном коконе...

В темной камере тело Морфеуса обмякло, и он мешком свалился в объятия Ниобе. Мятежники сочувственно смотрели на него, но ничем не могли помочь.

– Он... умирает? – По лицу Ниобе покатились слезы.

Некоторые девушки тоже зашмыгали носами. Мужчины молчали.

– Не умирай, Морфеус! Держись, – в отчаянии бормотала Ниобе. – Его не останется даже в экране! Даже цифровой копии не останется!

– Я не желаю Морфеусу остаться в экране! – Мрачный Роланд передернул плечами. – Никому не пожелаю такой участи!

– Это ад! – Длинноволосая девушка громко всхлипнула.

– Лучше смерть! – Сорен и члены его экипажа переглянулись.

– Согласен, – тяжело вздохнул Тирант. – Мы попали в электронную западню.

– Послушайте, но что это значит? – Роналд указал на лежащего мужчину. – А вдруг Морфеус всё-таки оказался снаружи? Каким образом? Не понимаю...

Вертолет, на котором летел Нео, был неплохо вооружен. Когда человек заметил атакующих его роботов, по бокам летательного аппарата выдвинулись две пушки и нацелились на подлетающих стражей.

Однако врагов было так много, что Нео понимал – он долго не продержится. Поэтому он лихорадочно стучал по кнопкам. Его хакерские усилия не прошли даром: стражи разделились на две группы, и одна из них – к сожалению, немногочисленная – была готова защищать человека. Под её прикрытием Нео собирался улететь в безопасное место.

Сражение началось, однако продлилось недолго. Матрица снова перепрограммировала стражей, они опять сбились в отряд и полетели вслед за вертолетом Нео. Он лавировал между утесами, стражи догоняли его. Один из них задел капсулу, висящую на ветви.

Вертолет и его преследователи улетели.

А капсула продолжала раскачиваться. Лежащий в ней мужчина пошевелил руками, потом сел. Он был молод, со светлой кожей; на лице выделялся крючковатый нос. Цвет волос невозможно было определить – их не было. Его глаза медленно открылись, они оказались ярко-голубого цвета. Мужчина испуганно осмотрелся...

В темнице мятежники растерянно смотрели на плачущую Ниобе, которая по-прежнему держала в объятиях потерявшего сознание Морфеуса.

Вдруг высокий светловолосый парень, похожий на викинга, с ярко-голубыми глазами и крючковатым носом, покачнулся и упал. Люди кинулись на помощь. Длинноволосая девушка присела и положила его голову к себе на колени.

– Что-то происходит! – Роналд сжал кулаки и оглянулся на членов своей команды. – Не знаю, к добру или к худу, но что-то изменяется!

– Мы должны проснуться! – Тирант обнял стоявших близко к нему мужчин за плечи. – Думайте об этом!

– Я начинаю верить Морфеусу! И... ладно, если это нужно... Нео, если ты можешь помочь!.. – Хмурый Сорен крепко сжал челюсти и закрыл глаза.

Люди положили руки друг другу на плечи. Они стояли рядом, закаленные бойцы, готовые к сражениям, с сосредоточенными лицами и закрытыми глазами. Ниобе крепче обняла Морфеуса, поцеловала его в лысую макушку и тоже закрыла глаза.

Все права на вселенную Матрицы принадлежат создателям Матрицы

All rights to the universe of the Matrix have creators of The Matrix

Предупреждение: смерть персонажей

Warning: death of the characters

**Часть 2**

На фоне темного неба и вращающихся вдалеке смерчей падали обломки вертолета. Своими страшными щупальцами стражи разорвали его на части. Нео какое-то время тоже летел вниз вместе с обломками, пока один из стражей не подхватил его. Сопротивляться было невозможно...

Он, беспомощный в щупальцах стража, появился на экране монитора. Архитектор поднял голову от экрана.

Порядок был восстановлен! Властолюбивый правитель оглядел людей в экранах – миллионы испуганных, печальных лиц – и удовлетворенно кивнул. Затем нажал кнопку...

Внешний страж летел так быстро, что всё вокруг Нео слилось в цветные полосы. Стальные щупальца сильно сжали хрупкое человеческое тело…

Нео вскрикнул и открыл глаза. Он лежал на полу в зале Архитектора. Он повернул голову, потом с тихим стоном приподнялся и сел. Все мускулы болели. Он окинул взглядом зловещий зал. На стенах светились экраны, в них по-прежнему были замурованы люди. Но кое-что изменилось: около двадцати экранов были темными.

Нео встал и сделал несколько шагов. Он увидел стол и стул. На столе стоял монитор, а на стуле спокойно сидел Архитектор.

Нео устремился к нему. Слепая ярость заставляла его двигаться. Разум и знание бежали далеко позади и что-то кричали... Нео остановился.

Губы Архитектора брезгливо дернулись.

Ярость Нео толкала его вперед! Воле пришлось приложить колоссальное усилие, чтобы притормозить её! Нео остался стоять на месте.

Стол с монитором исчез. Архитектор встал, и его стул тоже исчез. Архитектор шел – не просто шел, а важно, по-хозяйски шествовал! – по направлению к Нео.

Нео с трудом сдержался, чтобы не пойти навстречу. Разум, знание, достоинство и осторожность вчетвером с трудом удерживали рвущуюся в бой ярость.

– Однако, как ты непонятлив. – Архитектор остановился перед Нео. – Я ведь предупреждал, что сопротивление бесполезно... Я жду, что ты, наконец, начнешь исполнять мои приказы.

– А если я не буду делать то, что ты приказал?

Архитектор взмахнул рукой. С десяток экранов погасли. Скорбный ветер прошелестел по залу: люди, находящиеся в освещенных экранах, горестно вздохнули.

Нео недоуменно взглянул на них.

– Как, разве ты не знаешь? – Архитектор презрительно вздернул бровь. – Это цифровые копии людей. Как видишь, их достаточно много. Я сохраняю их знания, их интеллект... Люди считали, что электронная жизнь означает их личное бессмертие. Я выключил экраны, и сейчас людей стало чуть-чуть меньше.

Изящная женская рука наливала вино в бокал, стоящий на резном столе девятнадцатого века. Раздался резкий мужской смех. Женская рука дрогнула, и вино пролилось на стол.

Меровинген вглядывался в экран монитора и ехидно посмеивался. Сидящая неподалеку вдрызг пьяная Персефона пригубила очередной бокал вина.

– Ты смеешься... – Персефона выпила вино до дна, задумчиво посмотрела на пустой бокал и потянулась к бутылке. – Чему ты смеешься?.. Хочешь вина?..

– Положение меняется. В Матрице возродился... кое-кто. А я придумал одну штуку. Вряд ли мне от неё будет польза, а вот вред Архитектору точно будет! – Меровинген встал из-за стола и вышел из кабинета.

Персефона налила в свой бокал ещё вина...

Вход в клуб украшала вывеска «The Hell». Высокие двери распахнулись, и Меровинген вошел в зал.

За широким столом уже собрались его подданные: разбойники и пираты, гоблины и джинны; от мужчин, женщин и других существ – темных личностей разных возрастов – веяло опасностью.

Из-за стола была видна голова большого черного волка; изредка он шевелил мохнатыми ушами.

Здесь также был неопрятный, сверкающий вставным железным зубом Проводник.

– Приветствую вас, мои соратники, – кивнул Меровинген и сел во главе стола.

Соратники ответили неровным гулом и возгласами. В основном, ими были выражены эмоции недоверия и досады.

– Я обдумал ситуацию и пришел к выводу, что не всё так безнадежно! – Меровинген стремился поднять боевой дух своей армии. – Есть способ прорвать барьер, и мы им воспользуемся! Мы натравим на Архитектора птиц!

– Верно! Птицы! Конечно! – Собравшиеся переглянулись, некоторые заулыбались. Уши волка оптимистично задвигались. Король призрачного царства сумел не уронить свой авторитет: недаром он столько времени был правителем!

Меровинген решительно встал, и все сказочные существа поднялись со своих мест, поправляя оружие. Шерсть волка стояла дыбом, он в нетерпении повизгивал.

– Птицы прорвут барьер, а следом пойдем мы! Всем готовиться в бою! Проводник, открывай станцию!

– Сию минуту! – Проводник усмехнулся, блеснул зубом и склонился в поклоне.

– Кое-кто сделает за меня всю грязную работу, – прошептал Меровинген, пока сказочные существа ликовали...

Белые стены станции «Mobil Avenue» отражали свет ламп. Тревожно зиял уходящий в темноту тоннель.

Внезапно противные крики и визг разрезаемого воздуха разорвали тишину. Звук отразился от стен и заметался в пространстве станции. Из тоннеля показался смерч, состоящий из множества маленьких злобных существ – с крыльями, как у птиц, и с зубами, как у крокодилов.

Уродливые птицевидные гибриды сталкивались друг с другом, бились о стены и потолок. Колонны станции изгибались под их давлением. Плитка начала крошиться от ударов, затем посыпался цемент, и маленькие твари пробили стену!

В цифровом коде было видно, как светящиеся точки веером разошлись по пространству Матрицы. Их было колоссальное, неисчислимое множество...

Экраны в зале Архитектора тревожно мерцали.

Нео в гневе сжимал кулаки. Матрица раскрывала перед ним свои секреты – один отвратительнее другого.

– Не знаю, откуда взялось мнение, что личность человека может продолжать существовать в цифровой форме, когда исчезнет тело. – Архитектор обвел зал взглядом. – Ты видишь результат этого эксперимента. Я стал хранителем миллиардов жизней. Теперь все их привычки, маленькие слабости, пороки, привязанности – всё это моё.

– Тебе доверили охранять их! – Нео не смог молчать. Ярость великолепным ударом отправила разум в нокаут. Знание, достоинство и осторожность уже лежали поодаль с разбитыми носами. Нео сделал шаг к Архитектору.

– Убей его, Нео! – раздался крик. Он прозвучал очень громко в этом зловещем зале. – Убей его и освободи нас!

– Убей меня, Нео. – Архитектор спокойно кивнул. – Пусть эти экраны, наконец, потухнут. Я даже не буду разыскивать того, кто нарушил порядок.

Архитектор поднял руку, и один экран засветился особенно ярко. Мужчина лет сорока, с суровым, мужественным лицом, пристально смотрел в зал. Кажется, это был командор Локк... Архитектор щелкнул пальцами, и экран погас.

– Всё очень просто. – Архитектор поправил галстук, смахнул с пиджака невидимую пылинку. – Я приказываю, а ты выполняешь. Итак, уничтожь программы, которые мне мешают.

– Нет! Ты не сможешь управлять мной!

Архитектор наклонил голову, как будто прислушиваясь.

Экраны вспыхивали и затухали в гипнотическом ритме. Нео невольно засмотрелся на них. Когда он снова повернул голову к Архитектору, того уже не было в зале – он исчез.

Огненные всполохи волнами прошли по стенам. Пол задрожал под ногами.

– Нео? Нео! Это Нео! Он поможет нам? – Люди в экранах переговаривались всё громче.

– Тринити! Где ты? – Нео бросился к стене, выискивая знакомое лицо.

– Вытащи нас! – Дородная домохозяйка одновременно плакала и смеялась.

– Помоги нам! – Мужчина в спортивном костюме по пояс высунулся из экрана, силясь дотянуться до Нео.

– Нео! Я знала, что ты придешь, – лепетала маленькая девочка с длинными белокурыми волосами, заплетенными в пушистые косы.

Люди протягивали руки из экранов, и Нео нерешительно дотрагивался до них. Трогательное и безнадежное зрелище...

– Эй! Тихо, тихо! – Мужчина лет пятидесяти выглянул из экрана и попытался успокоить окружающих.

Нео остановился напротив него.

– Нео, я Вест, член совета Зиона, – перекрикивая шум, представился мужчина.

– А я Грейс, – кивнул человек из соседнего экрана. – Вон там Диллард, а там – Хаманн! Тихо, дайте поговорить!

Крики постепенно затихли.

– Как вы здесь оказались? – Нео внимательно смотрел на четверых мужчин с озабоченными, усталыми лицами.

– В Матрице хранятся цифровые копии всех людей, – вздохнул Вест.

– Многих, но не всех, – уверенно произнес Хаманн.

– Но вы из Зиона! Вы не должны здесь находиться! – Нео с недоумением пожал плечами.

– Главное, что ты здесь! Вместе мы справимся! – Энергичный Диллард был готов действовать.

– Пока что Матрица неуязвима, – покачал головой скептически настроенный Грейс. – Мы обдумывали разные варианты...

Извилистые молнии прочерчивали низкое темное небо, тяжело нависшее над серыми утесами. Это не смущало молодого парня, похожего на викинга, с ярко-голубыми глазами и крючковатым носом. Его туловище было обмотано рваной тряпкой; он деловито карабкался вверх по утесу, направляясь к ближайшей капсуле.

Пожилой мулат в капсуле беспокойно шевелил руками. Парень запустил свою руку в розоватую жидкость, схватил смуглого мужчину за плечи и осторожно приподнял его. Мулат сел и открыл глаза. Ужас исказил его лицо.

– Просыпайся, брат, – тихо произнес парень-викинг и осторожно отсоединил провода от тела проснувшегося мужчины. – У нас много работы.

Мулат крепко вцепился в края капсулы; он крутил головой, оглядывая тревожный пейзаж, потом перевел взгляд на парня. Тот одобряюще улыбнулся ему, схватился за выступы утеса и двинулся к следующей капсуле. Судя по всему, даже в этом крайне неуютном мире можно было акклиматизироваться...

А в неосвещенном тесном помещении, почти сливаясь со стенами и полом, темной массой лежали взбунтовавшиеся против электронного рабства люди, в том числе и пожилой мулат с красивыми вьющимися волосами.

Люди – пленники экранов в зале Архитектора – тихо переговаривались, не мешая беседе Нео с советниками Зиона.

– Мы пришли к выводу, что в экраны попали только те, кто когда-либо контактировал с Матрицей. Пытались делать перекличку, – Вест невесело усмехнулся. – Мы постоянно исследуем Матрицу. Некоторые из нас иногда спускаются в эту бездну...

– А некоторые бунтуют! – Возмущение отобразилось на изможденном лице Грейса.

– По-твоему, надо молча сидеть и ничего не делать, – язвительно воскликнул Диллард. Чувствовалось, что советники постоянно спорят друг с другом относительно тактики и стратегии.

– Я не говорил, что надо молча сидеть! Я говорил, что надо копить силы! – Раздражение Грейса вырвалось наружу.

– Копить знания! Только так можно победить Матрицу, – поддержал Грейса Вест.

– Её можно только уничтожить! Полумерами здесь не обойтись! – Хаманн крепко сжал кулаки.

– И убить тех, кто сохранился только в виде копий, – покачал головой Грейс.

– Архитектор говорил об электронном бессмертии, – Нео вглядывался в советников. – Что он имел в виду?

– Те, кто погибли вне Матрицы, сохраняются только как цифровые копии, – тяжело вздохнул Вест. – Они даже из экранов не могут выйти.

– Зато остальные могут! – Оптимизму Дилларда можно было позавидовать.

– Тринити, – прошептал Нео, опуская голову. – Она умерла, спасая меня...

– Нео, мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, – сочувственно произнес Грейс.

– А Морфеус?.. Морфеус был вне Матрицы! Я должен ему помочь! – Нео решительно поднял голову.

– Последний раз я видел Морфеуса, когда его тащили в карцер, – пожал плечами Диллард. – Неужели он проснулся?

– Я верил, что это возможно! – Хаманн мечтательно улыбнулся. – Значит, ещё не всё потеряно!

– Как бы я хотел, чтобы это было правдой, – вздохнул Грейс. – Хотя... Теоретически, возможно всё...

Стены зала опять задрожали; всполохи прошли по экранам, и люди в них испуганно вскрикнули.

– Возможно всё, – повторил Нео.

Он протянул руку, и из пола вырос стол. Его ножка ещё сохраняла узорный рисунок пола, а столешница была... как у обычного стола. Тут же появился монитор, клавиатура образовалась на поверхности стола. Нео нажал кнопки; на мониторе показалось мрачное пространство с темным небом, которое прорезали молнии.

Он развернул монитор так, чтобы советники тоже увидели изображение. Отчетливо были видны капсулы со спящими людьми. Мужчины смотрели – и потрясенно молчали.

Тем временем Нео вывел на экран знакомую схему внешнего стража и принялся уверенно нажимать кнопки.

Советники за его спиной шептались.

– Нашу ударную группу уволокли в карцер, – тихо говорил Диллард. – Может быть, они проснулись снаружи?

Нео закончил программировать; схема внешнего стража исчезла, на экране возник значок «корзина». Мужчина дотронулся до него: на мониторе появилось изображение темной камеры, в которой вповалку лежали люди. Советники вытягивали шеи и щурили глаза, желая лучше рассмотреть изображение. Нео настроил резкость и увидел Ниобе, которая обняла Морфеуса. Глаза обоих были закрыты.

– Я нашел Морфеуса. – Нео быстро стучал по клавишам. – Но не там, где предполагал...

Робот лежал на маленькой площадке возле основания утеса. Сломанное щупальце омывали розовые волны. Остальные конечности были крепко сжаты, а между ними была видна неподвижная окровавленная рука.

Два стража опустились рядом и осторожно перевернули своего поверженного механического собрата. Один из них поднял в воздух искореженную машину, другой – бездыханного Морфеуса. Неся свою печальную ношу, стражи взлетели и устремились к лаборатории.

Они пролетели мимо маленькой группы людей, столпившихся у подножия одного из утесов. Несколько женщин, полностью завернутых в рваные покрывала – видны были только их заплаканные глаза – прятались за спинами полуобнаженных мужчин, готовых защищать их от враждебных роботов. Среди них был и очень худой Тирант. Вся группа проводила летящие механизмы взглядами, и все облегченно вздохнули.

И сейчас же вздрогнули, потому что к ним подлетели три стража. Гостеприимно распахивая щупальца, они приглашали людей в полет. Те отшатнулись, но мужественный Тирант всё же дотронулся до щупальца. Машина ждала, и он осмелился взобраться в импровизированное сиденье...

Нео напряженно вглядывался в монитор, когда неизвестно откуда взявшийся зеленоватый полупрозрачный силуэт злобной твари спикировал на него: крылья как у птицы, зубы как у крокодила... Люди в экранах предупреждающе закричали. Нео ударил непонятное существо, и оно, волоча сломанное крыло, заметалось по залу. Вдруг оказалось, что уже несколько ужасных птиц летают в воздухе. Их становилось всё больше.

– Архитектор приказал уничтожить некоторые программы, – Нео обернулся к советникам. – Может быть, эти птицы – одна из таких программ?

– Думаю, это только часть программы... Все, кто может двигаться, покидайте экраны! – Диллард командовал с решительностью опытного полководца.

– Не в первый раз нам предстоит сражаться. Тряхнем стариной! – Хаманн, кряхтя, выбирался из экрана.

Нео поддержал его и протянул руку Дилларду.

– Я буду координировать ваши действия сверху! – Диллард отрицательно покачал головой.

Нео с сочувствием поглядел на него. Диллард грустно улыбнулся и пожал плечами – он не мог выбраться наружу…

Многие покидали экраны: мужчины и женщины, молодые и пожилые, способные сражаться и готовые пожертвовать собой... Домохозяйка со скалкой, сантехник в фирменном комбинезоне с обломком трубы наперевес; низкорослый парень азиатской внешности размахивал нунчаками; девушка-панк с цветным ирокезом на голове хищно выставила вперед руки с длинными разноцветными ногтями. Вест, Хаманн и Грейс были готовы вести в бой отчаянную человеческую армию.

Нео подпрыгнул, схватил крылатую тварь, летевшую прямо на него, сломал крылья и кинул её на пол. Это был сигнал: бойцы бросились ловить птиц. Казалось, люди побеждают...

– Это только арьергард, – крикнул Хаманн. – Всем готовиться, сейчас прибудут основные силы!

Советник был прав; стая птиц сомкнулась, превратившись сначала в шар, а потом образовала воронку, откуда повалили призрачные силуэты невероятных существ.

Здесь были ящеры с тяжелыми лапами и палицами вместо хвостов; гоблины в три человеческих роста; джинны, вместо ног которых были смерчи. Огромные взъерошенные волки разевали пасти, с их клыков капала слюна. Разбойники и головорезы, появившиеся следом, были отлично вооружены.

Наконец, показался и предводитель – Меровинген. Его мрачное лицо пылало ненавистью; впрочем, он не спешил отдать приказ атаковать.

Люди отступили к одной из стен зала; Вест, Хаманн и Грейс стояли впереди, как будто стремились заслонить их собой.

– Меровинген. – Нео подошел к королю сказочных существ.

– Нео, – усмехнулся Меровинген. – Ты здесь? Как это неожиданно!

– Да, я здесь. А ты зачем сюда явился?

– Позволь задать вопрос: чей приказ ты сейчас выполняешь?

– Позволь задать встречный вопрос: с кем ты собираешься драться?

– Хороший вопрос. – Усмешка Меровингена пропала. – Видимо, очередная отключка пошла тебе на пользу: ты стал умнее. Жаль будет тебя убивать.

Меровинген хотел смутить Нео, и это ему удалось. Хитрый король был очень доволен собой.

– Не советую становиться у меня на пути – предупредил Меровинген. – А то от тебя мокрого места не останется!.. Ну, Архитектор, вероятно, снова активирует тебя.

– Ты ответил на мой вопрос, – кивнул Нео.

– Определенно, ты стал умнее, – Меровинген опять усмехнулся, на этот раз совсем невесело.

– Оставь их в покое, – Нео кивнул на настороженных людей.

– Они мне не нужны, – ответил Меровинген. – От них нет никакой пользы... Однако позволю себе заметить: чем меньше людей, тем слабее Архитектор!

Нео в гневе сжал кулаки. Раздались возмущенные возгласы; люди разминались и поправляли свое оружие, готовясь к битве. Советники активно подбадривали их.

– Ну, вы сами напросились, – пожал плечами Меровинген.

Он хлопнул в ладоши, и сказочная армия двинулись на людей. Противники, крича, сошлись; общий бой вскоре распался на отдельные многочисленные стычки.

Азиат с нунчаками лупил огромного волка. На разбойнике повисли две женщины, не давая ему перезарядить винтовку. Домохозяйка ловко орудовала скалкой, отбиваясь от рассерженного джинна. Ящер размахивал своим огромным хвостом и бил им всех подряд, не разбирая, где враги, а где союзники.

В общем, несмотря на всеобщую ярость, сражение напоминало виртуальные бои, где персонажи имеют несколько жизней: внешность была занимательная, однако внутреннее содержание, по-видимому, отсутствовало.

Нео дрался с Меровингеном; мужчины нападали и ловко уклонялись от ударов, двигаясь красиво, как в танце.

– Меровинген! – Нео внезапно окликнул короля.

– Нео?

Мгновенно всё замерло: нунчаки в руках азиата; вздыбившийся волк и капли слюны из его пасти; крыло нападающей птицы; пуля, вылетающая из ствола винтовки. Смолкли и звуки боя.

Меровинген как раз подрыгивал, чтобы нанести удар. Он плавно опустился на землю. Пригнувшийся Нео выпрямился и подошел к нему.

– Зачем ты нападаешь на людей?

– А ты до сих пор не понял? Без них Архитектор – ничто!.. Вообще, отойди в сторону, дай мне исполнить свой замысел! Я потратил немало времени, продумывая его. – Лицо Меровинга исказила злобная гримаса.

– Нет.

Мирное мгновение истекло; битва продолжилась. Меровинген снова взлетел в воздух, приняв ту же позу, что и до короткого перемирия. Нео опять пригнулся, готовый встретить его нападение.

Звуки боя обрушились с новой силой; прервавшиеся движения возобновились.

Но Нео в упор посмотрел на короля, и Меровинген остановился в прыжке. Все сражающиеся опять прекратили двигаться.

– Меровинген...

– Что?

– Предлагаю сделку! Если ты оставишь в покое людей, я попытаюсь уничтожить Архитектора.

– Уничтожить? – Меровинген с недовольным видом опять опустился на землю и приблизился к Нео. – О, нет! Я хочу всего лишь разумно ограничить его власть!

Человек и программа пристально смотрели друг на друга. На лице Меровингена, сквозь печать хитрости и коварства, читалась некая глубоко спрятанная мысль, быть может, предчувствие... Он первым нарушил затянувшееся молчание.

– Твое предложение звучит очень заманчиво, – произнес сказочный король. – Архитектор, наверняка, будет весьма недоволен!.. Ах, если бы я обладал твоей силой!

– Может быть, ты поможешь мне? Вместе мы могли бы...

– Хватит и того, что я, возможно, не буду тебе мешать!

Меровинген размышлял ещё несколько мгновений, затем хлопнул в ладоши. Его подданные начали двигаться. Первыми ожили птицы; они летели, сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее и быстрее. Сбившись в стаю, они образовали воронку, в которой исчезали сказочные существа. Шевеля лапами, перемещались ящеры; рядом летели разбойники, один из них всё грозил кому-то кулаком. Неуклюжий гоблин еле вписался в поворот, края воронки изогнулись, но выдержали его большое тело.

– Соблазн выиграть очень, очень велик... Однако и риск огромен... – Угол рта Меровингена нервно дернулся, и ухмылка получилась кривая и печальная. – Твоя победа может стать моим поражением.

– Ты ничем не рискуешь! Разве у нас не общий враг?

– Ты поумнел, но, видно, недостаточно! У нас общий враг, но разные цели! – Меровинген шагнул в воронку.

Стоя на её пороге, он обернулся к Нео.

– Немало бурь пронеслось надо мной, но эта, подозреваю, будет самой сильной, – произнес он. – Надо же, ты сам не понимаешь, какой силой обладаешь!

С этими словами король исчез в воронке. Следом за ним туда влетели два разбойника, унылый джинн и поджавший хвост волк. Птицы и сами залетали в воронку, уменьшая её размеры. Наконец, последняя зубастая тварь, жалобно пискнув, растворилась в воздухе.

Люди приходили в себя после боя.

– Прячьтесь, – закричал Нео. – Забирайтесь в экраны! Наверняка, сейчас здесь появится Архитектор!

Многие бросились к стенам; мужчины подсаживали женщин, и все поспешно скрывались в своих квадратных ячейках.

Однако горстка восставших во главе с советниками осталась в центре зала. Среди мужчин были и две женщины. Все держали оружие, отобранное у сказочных существ.

– Мы никуда не уйдем! – Хаманн крепко сжимал винтовку.

– Ты будешь драться с Архитектором? Мы поможем тебе! – Мужественный Грейс не собирался прятаться в экране.

– Он выключит вас, – покачал головой Нео.

– Значит, мы погибнем в бою! – Решительный Диллард высунулся из экрана и показал всем тушку зубастой птицы.

Мужчины засмеялись и захлопали в ладоши.

– Для меня честь сражаться рядом с вами, – улыбнулся Нео. – Но, судя по поведению Меровингена, с Архитектором надо бороться по-другому.

– Я говорил! Чтобы победить Матрицу, нужны знания! – Вест умело перезаряжал автомат.

– Матрицу? – Нео, наконец, понял, что имел в виду призрачный король. – Матрицу или только Архитектора? Что вы скажите?

Задумавшись, советники молчали. Их многочисленные споры, предположения, рассуждения свелись к одному простому решению.

– Если уничтожить Матрицу, – начал Вест.

– Многие люди погибнут, – продолжил Грейс.

– Они и так не живут. Это не жизнь, это иллюзия, – покачал головой Хаманн.

– Выключай Матрицу, Нео, – высунулся из своего экрана Диллард. – Я первый соглашусь на это!

Люди в экранах стали переговариваться; зал наполнился гулом голосов.

Нео всматривался в экраны, пытаясь найти тот, в котором была замурована Тринити. Он пошел вдоль светящихся стен; несчастные обитатели зала оборачивались ему вслед. Внезапно он увидел дорогое лицо.

– Тринити, – тихо произнес он.

В этот момент вооруженные мятежники напряглись – они заметили кого-то очень опасного... Нео уловил их движение и обернулся.

Посередине зала стоял Архитектор. Повстанцы угрожающе навели на него винтовки, но он, безразличный и самоуверенный, не обратил на оружие никакого внимания.

– О, да у нас здесь образовался целый заговор, – спокойно произнес Архитектор. – Это, как я понимаю, главари? Прекрасно, их даже не пришлось вылавливать... Всё, как всегда. Глупые, нелогичные людишки.

Нео шел по направлению к Архитектору. «Иди медленно», – шептала осторожность. «Очень медленно», – соглашалась ярость. «Очень хорошо, отлично, дайте нам время», – разум и знание деловито заряжали зенитную установку.

– Я тобой недоволен, – обратился к Нео Архитектор.

Неторопливо, изо всех сил сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, Нео подошел к Архитектору. Он опустил голову, чтобы тот не смог ничего прочитать в его глазах.

– Ты не закончил работу. – Архитектор был очень недоволен нерадивыми подчиненными. – Значит, кого-то придется наказать.

Нео поднял голову; на его лице явственно отобразился приговор Архитектору.

Всё произошло в одно мгновение: Архитектор щелкнул пальцами; с десяток экранов погасли; несколько мужчин, державших винтовки наготове, упали на пол бездыханными.

Нео бросился на Архитектора – и тот опять исчез! И сейчас же в стенах появились знакомые провалы, откуда вышли вооруженные солдаты. Зеленые молнии заструились из их излучателей, поражая людей в центре зала.

Нео вспомнил о Серафе, и верный друг не подвел: несколько десятков маленьких бомб, похожих на наполовину разрезанные бейсбольные мячи, появились в воздухе.

Нео схватил одну из бомб и запустил в солдат. Подражая ему, взбунтовавшиеся мужчины тоже стали кидать бомбы.

Вскоре излучатели были нейтрализованы, поэтому солдаты побросали их и кинулись в рукопашный бой. Началась жестокая драка: на каждого человека приходилось пять-шесть роботов. Это компенсировалось умением и отчаянием мятежников, которым было нечего терять, и они сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Руки и ноги работали без остановки. В воздух взлетали шестеренки роботов и капли человеческой крови.

Нео дрался рядом с повстанцами, уничтожая роботов. Временами он направлял в них волны энергии, помогая измученным людям перевести дух или спасая их от особенно мощных ударов. Наконец, он высоко подпрыгнул и остановился в воздухе.

Бойцы не сдавались, тесня механических солдат. Однако те нанесли немалый урон – многие люди были ранены, а некоторые не могли подняться с пола.

Нео протянул руку, и вокруг каждого из повстанцев образовался радужный защитный экран, прочный и упругий.

Теперь перевес был на стороне людей, и они принялись активно уничтожать роботов. Вскоре везде валялись их оторванные руки и рассыпающиеся головы.

Нео опустился на пол. Окруженный зеленоватым силовым полем, он уничтожил последних неповрежденных солдат.

В зале послышались радостные голоса: пленники в экранах поздравляли друг друга и благодарили свой авангард. Энергетическая защита Нео и повстанцев исчезла. Бойцы смеялись, кричали, обнимали друг друга, восторженно празднуя победу.

Нео тоже улыбался, но не очень весело. Мрачные мысли о будущем тяготили его. Вскоре его настроение передалось взволнованным мужчинам, и они замолчали.

– Мы понимаем, Нео, бой ещё не закончен, – произнес Грейс.

– Мы готовы сражаться, – кивнул Вест.

– Мы начали борьбу, и теперь нельзя отступать! – Хаманн решительно сжал кулаки.

Повстанцы одобрительно загудели. Советники обернулись, чтобы услышать мнение своего коллеги, воинственного Дилларда. Его экран был выключен… Многие тяжело вздохнули, но на скорбь не было времени.

– Мы готовы сражаться, – повторил Вест. – Что нам надо делать, Нео?

Нео пожал плечами. Он не был готов командовать людьми.

– Нам надо действовать вместе! – Грейс понял его сомнения.

– Мы должны напасть на Архитектора! Закрепим свой успех! Уничтожим Матрицу! – Хаманн рвался в бой.

Смелые бойцы встретили это предложение возгласами энтузиазма.

Нео протянул руку. Повинуясь ему, из пола поднялся стол; на нем образовались монитор и клавиатура. Он принялся нажимать кнопки. Вся группа придвинулась к нему, наблюдая за его уверенными действиями.

– Я приказал внешним стражам позаботиться о людях, – комментировал Нео процесс программирования. – Они разбудят их и отнесут в лабораторию.

– Тот, кто проснется снаружи, перестанет существовать здесь? – Озадаченный Грейс потирал подбородок и поглядывал на задумавшегося Веста. Друзья были готовы углубиться в привычные для них рассуждения и споры.

– Вероятно, да. Но неизвестно, когда проснется каждый из вас, – задумчиво сказал Нео.

– Мы будем готовы ко всему! – Слова Хаманна прозвучали руководством к действию, и повстанцы принялись проверять свое оружие.

Стол ушел из-под рук Нео, погрузившись в пол.

– Мы пойдем внутрь Матрицы! – Он оглядел группу решительно настроенных мужчин. – Сделаем всё, что сможем!

Все были согласны. Нео поднял руку, открывая дверь в стене.

Люди в экранах тихо вздыхали, некоторые украдкой плакали; слова не могли выразить всю печаль, скорбь, отчаяние... Окруженная сочувственным молчанием, горстка храбрецов устремилась в электронные дебри.

Нео обернулся; он так и не поговорил с Тринити...

Её лицо в мерцающем экране было бледным и взволнованным; Тринити с трудом сдерживала слезы, провожая взглядом уходящего возлюбленного.

Храбрый сантехник в фирменном комбинезоне, вооруженный обломком трубы, выпрыгнул из экрана и бросился за уходящими повстанцами. Стена сомкнулась за его спиной.

Двадцать смельчаков во главе с Нео шли по слабо освещенным коридорам. Мужчины придерживали оружие, чтобы оно не звякало. Нео остановился и осмотрел свой отряд. Он приложил руку к стене; в ней открылся новый проход, узкий и темный. Бойцы вошли в него, и стена закрылась.

Белый коридор некоторое время оставался пустым и неподвижным. Вдруг он начал меняться: стены неприятно изгибались, потолок стал полом. По бывшему полу – то есть по потолку! – громко топая, побежали солдаты Матрицы. Их строй казался бесконечным; механизмов было много, намного больше, чем вооруженных людей...

Темное небо почти слилось землей. Начиналась гроза; клубящиеся тучи быстро неслись, чтобы превратиться в гигантский танцующий смерч. В свете извилистых молний было видно, как выстроившиеся в цепочку стражи осторожно несут в щупальцах обнаженные человеческие фигурки. Низкое здание лаборатории принимало их; из дверей периодически вылетали освободившиеся стражи.

Неподалеку реяла группа механизмов, выполняющих роль охранников: Нео предусмотрительно позаботился о защите разбуженных людей.

В центре огромного зала находились стол с монитором и стул. За столом сидел Архитектор. Он раздраженно посматривал на своих подданных – мужчин, женщин и детей, замурованных в экранах.

Пленники кричали, плакали, проклинали... Их ненависть штормовым прибоем захлестывала Архитектора.

– Соблюдайте порядок. Прекратите шуметь. – Архитектор потер ноющие виски. – Вы не даете мне сосредоточиться.

Но мощный и враждебный гул не прекращался.

Архитектор принялся нажимать кнопки клавиатуры. Он пытался перепрограммировать внешних стражей, но у него ничего не получалось. Схемы были заблокированы – на экране появились соответствующие сообщения.

Он пытался сохранять спокойный, невозмутимый вид. Однако, скорее всего, у властелина коробочек ещё остались чувства – он заразился ими от электронных копий людей. Не это ли беспокоило его больше всего?

Непослушные людишки выводили его из себя! А ведь любые эмоции приводят к нестабильности, мешают логично рассуждать, и, в конечном итоге, нарушают функции механизмов!

Архитектор зло сощурил глаза; монитор и клавиатура исчезли со стола.

– Замолчите! – Он повысил голос. – Замолчите все! Заткнитесь! Или я вас выключу! Всех выключу! Всех!

Он не собирался этого делать – он только хотел запугать своих пленников. Он был зависим от них, также как и они от него.

Люди, несмотря на угрозу исчезновения, не замолчали – их крики, стоны, всхлипывания, оскорбления и угрозы по-прежнему неслись со всех сторон.

И тогда некоторые экраны стали гаснуть. Одно за другим исчезали лица: мужские, женские, детские...

Те, кто ещё оставался включенными, торопились высказать свою ненависть к Матрице и симпатию к собратьям по несчастью. Выкрики «Убийца», «Долой электронное рабство», «К восстанию», «Прощай», «Я люблю тебя» заполнили зал.

Архитектор встал; стол со стулом погрузились в пол. По его команде из пустоты вышли солдаты Матрицы: один за другим, отряд за отрядом... Они шагали в ногу; гулкий топот солдатских сапог вскоре заглушил человеческие голоса.

В стене открылась огромная дыра – ворота, куда уходили отряды солдат. Архитектор поднял руку в приветствии, с удовлетворением оглядывая всю массу вооруженных роботов. Его лицо изменилось: благообразная бородка исчезла, щеки ввалились, глаза уменьшились, над плотно сжатыми губами появились маленькие квадратные усики. Пиджак стал напоминать военный мундир. Сумасшедший диктатор принимал призрачный электронный парад...

Люди шли по узкому коридору. Нео видел лабиринт в электронном коде Матрицы. Через некоторое время он подошел к стене, протянул руку, и она отъехала в сторону. Они нашли карцер: в темном помещении лежали неподвижные тела повстанцев.

Возле стены сидела Ниобе, держа на коленях голову Морфеуса. Её глаза были открыты. Она была единственная, кто отреагировал на появление отряда.

– Нео, – воскликнула женщина. – Как ты здесь оказался?.. Как я рада всех вас видеть!

Мужчины стали осторожно передвигать тела людей, укладывая их поудобнее. Нео подошел к Ниобе, присел на корточки и прикоснулся к щеке Морфеуса.

– Он умер, – всхлипнула Ниобе.

– Нет, – покачал головой Нео. – Он проснулся снаружи... Я надеюсь, сейчас он в безопасном месте, о нем позаботятся.

Он поднял тяжелое тело афроамериканца, ему помогли; вместе они положили Морфеуса рядом с другими.

Вест и Грейс шептались, Хаманн прислушивался к ним.

– Что ж, хотелось бы верить тебе, Нео. – Ниобе встала, смотря по сторонам. – Но объясни мне, что происходит?

– Видишь ли, – начал Нео.

– Нео, что мы будем делать? – прервал его Вест. – Мы не можем оставить наших людей без защиты!

– Нам придется разделиться, – озабоченно проговорил Грейс.

Нео задумчиво молчал.

– Я иду с тобой! – Ниобе сжала кулаки. – Дайте мне оружие!

Все заволновались и заговорили одновременно. Тихие возгласы «Я тоже пойду с Нео», «Я пригожусь», «Я хочу сражаться с Матрицей» заполнили маленькое помещение.

Советники недовольно морщились, готовые отдать команду, противоречащую общему желанию. Но люди замолчали без приказа – глаза одного из бойцов закрылись, он покачнулся и выпустил из рук винтовку. Его сразу же подхватили и уложили на пол.

– Тысяча кусков дерьма! Кто-нибудь может внятно объяснить мне, что происходит? – Ниобе схватила упавшую винтовку и крепко прижала её к груди.

– Мы уходим, – скомандовал Нео.

Все, не задавая лишних вопросов, вышли из помещения. Нео поднял руку, и стена закрылась.

– Сераф, – позвал он.

– Слушаю тебя, – послышался тихий голос Серафа.

Мятежники невольно заулыбались – они были не одни в этом отвратительном лабиринте!

– Заблокируй комнату, – попросил Нео. – Мы не знаем, может быть, эти люди ещё очнутся... Если это случится, успокой их.

– Понял тебя, – ответил Сераф. – Кстати, берегитесь солдат. По-моему, их стало слишком много...

Стены начали двигаться, и небольшой тупик исчез, как будто его и не было. Маленький отряд продолжил движение. А Вест и Грейс на ходу умудрились тихо поспорить.

– Советники? – Ниобе приблизилась к ним. – Можно спросить? Нео собирается уничтожить Архитектора?

– Нет, – покачал головой Вест.

– Нет? – От неожиданности Ниобе вскрикнула, и все обернулись к ней. Она прикрыла рот рукой.

– Мы собираемся выключить Матрицу, – прошептал Грейс.

Глаза Ниобе широко раскрылись, и она бросила взгляд на идущего впереди Нео. Вест и Грейс согласно кивнули ей.

– Это не шутка, – пораженно прошептала Ниобе.

Тяжесть ответственности пригибала спины, сомнения углубляли морщины на лицах. Люди упорно шли вперед; враждебные им коридоры изгибались, переворачивались, уводили от цели... Матрица, как живая, сопротивлялась горстке целеустремленных бойцов.

Нео вел свой отряд сквозь стены. Повинуясь его приказам, перед ними открывались новые проходы. В одном узком месте ему пришлось, упираясь руками и ногами, расширять коридор; едва повстанцы проскользнули в извилистую щель, как стены за ними накрепко сомкнулись.

Тем временем солдаты Матрицы, звякая оружием и топая ботинками, бежали по широкому коридору, специально созданному для них Архитектором.

Люди остановились в одном из помещений: путь им преградили тела троих мужчин, лежащие на полу.

– Сераф, – позвал Нео.

– Слушаю тебя, – прозвучал голос Серафа.

– Ты сможешь спрятать людей?

– Попробую.

– Это наши бойцы... С ними останется шесть человек, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, скомандовал Хаманн. – Чтобы при необходимости унести уснувших... то есть проснувшихся!

Шестеро повстанцев встали рядом с лежащими мужчинами.

– Я буду седьмым. – Вест подошел к ним.

Грейс и Вест посмотрели друг на друга: чтобы попрощаться, иногда достаточно всего лишь взгляда...

Стены сдвинулись, скрывая от Нео половину его отряда. С ним остались Хаманн, Грейс, Ниобе, две женщины и четверо мужчин, вооруженных винтовками, а также храбрый сантехник, который сейчас выглядел очень испуганным. Теперь их было всего одиннадцать. Нео тряхнул головой; не смотря ни на что, надо было двигаться дальше...

Архитектор стоял в своем зале, наблюдая за солдатами. Они по-прежнему нескончаемым строем выходили из пустоты и входили в огромные ворота. Люди в экранах молчали; в зале был слышен только громкий стук солдатских ботинок.

За спиной Архитектора вырос стол; на нем появился монитор, по которому поползли светящиеся линии. Располагаясь в определенном порядке, они образовали фигуру, которая отдаленно напоминала человеческое лицо.

Лицо высунулось из монитора и принялось внимательно наблюдать за простыми диктаторскими развлечениями...

Запасной пункт управления был слабо освещен. Экраны на стенах, пустые и безжизненные, слегка поблескивали. Но вот в стене появилось отверстие – дверь, в которую вошли повстанцы во главе с Нео. Тогда лампы загорелись ярче.

В центре стояли стол с монитором и стул. Нео подошел к столу, уселся на стул и начал нажимать кнопки. Остальные разошлись по комнате.

Сантехник приблизился к стене, рассматривая экраны. Внезапно один из них включился, и мужчина в испуге отскочил. Тем временем появилось изображение: смешные фигурки из детского мультфильма забавно двигались. Пораженный сантехник подошел поближе и уставился на экран. Вскоре он начал улыбаться, а затем и тихо посмеиваться.

Остальные бойцы тоже подошли и стали смотреть мультфильм. Как только они это сделали, включились экраны неподалеку. Один демонстрировал мексиканский сериал, второй – футбольный матч, а третий – боевик. Женщины заинтересовались «мыльной оперой», внимание мужчин разделилось между фильмом и спортивной передачей.

Хаманн и Грейс наблюдали за ними.

– Я всё время думаю, почему это произошло с нами, – тихо произнес Грейс. – У меня появились кое-какие мысли...

– Рассказывай, старый философ! – Хаманн пытался шутить, но его лицо было очень мрачным.

– Если бы мы жили в комфорте, никто бы и не собирался сражаться с Матрицей, – рассуждал Грейс. – Никто бы даже не задумался, где мы находимся. Посмотри сам. Эти люди с винтовками, суровые, несгибаемые... Увидели веселые картинки и забыли, зачем они сюда пришли.

– Не думаю, что они забыли, – возразил Хаманн.

– Человека легко отвлечь от цели, предложив ему пропитание или развлечение, – печально проговорил Грейс. – Метод «хлеб и зрелища» был известен с древнейших времен. Матрица никогда не отпустит нас. Она паразитирует на наших худших качествах.

– Не согласен с тобой, – повысил голос Хаманн.

– Только неудобство заставляет человека двигаться, – тяжело вздохнул Грейс. – А иначе он, как краб, неподвижно сидит в своей раковине...

– Нет! – К спорящим советникам подошла Ниобе. – Человеку нужна свобода!

Мужчины и женщины – почти все с некоторым трудом! – отвлеклись от телевизоров и тоже подошли к советникам. Экраны, один за другим, погасли, кроме одного, показывающего мультфильм, потому что сантехник продолжал наблюдать за приключениями нарисованных героев.

– Вы не подумайте, я не любительница громких слов, – воскликнула взволнованная Ниобе. – Но есть вещи, за которые стоит сражаться! Мечты! Дружба! Наконец, любовь...

Все разом заговорили, соглашаясь с ней. Хаманн тем временем подошел к сидящему за столом Нео.

– У меня тоже появились некоторые мысли, – произнес он. – Ты рассказывал, что посетил лабораторию.

– Да, – ответил Нео. – Я хотел лично проверить, всё ли готово к приему проснувшихся людей.

– А как ты попал туда?

– Прилетел на вертолете, – пожал плечами Нео. – Я нашел стоянку вертолетов, взял один и полетел на нём.

Грейс, Ниобе и все остальные тоже подошли к столу.

– Вот так, просто взял и полетел? – Хаманн глубоко задумался. – А как ты вышел из Матрицы?.. То есть, мы знаем, что ты Избранный, и всё такое... Но, всё-таки, как ты это сделал?

Сантехник заметил, что он остался в одиночестве. Этого ему не хотелось, и он направился к остальным, время от времени оглядываясь на экран. Наконец, мужчина сделал выбор: окончательно оторвался от развлечения. И только тогда телевизор погас…

– Я поднял вертолет в воздух, – рассказывал Нео. – Крыша раскрылась, я вылетел и оказался... среди утесов... там, где спят люди.

– В Матрице? – прошептал Грейс. Он озвучил то, о чем другие боялись даже подумать.

– Не думаю, что это была Матрица, – покачал головой Нео. – По крайней мере, там я не умел делать так.

Нео поднял раскрытую руку; маленький огонек зажегся на его ладони и превратился в бабочку, а бабочка устремилась к Ниобе, на лету превращаясь в цветок. Ниобе машинально схватила его, и он рассыпался сотнями искр.

Все потрясенно смотрели на Нео.

– К тому же, там воздух был другой, – добавил Нео. – Короче, я не знаю, как я это сделал! Я был несчастен и одинок... И ненавидел Матрицу!

– То же самое говорил и Морфеус! Вспомните, – обрадовалась Ниобе. – Значит, он говорил правду!

– Ниобе, с ним всё будет в порядке, – улыбнулся Нео.

Ниобе быстро опустила голову, пряча от всех свои сияющие глаза. Лица людей расцвели в улыбках. Сантехник ласково ухмылялся. Все поняли, насколько важно было это проявление чувств – это была победа над Матрицей.

– Нео, я вот о чем подумал. – Хаманн был серьезен и настойчив. – Если ты можешь всё это делать, то и мы сможем! Научи нас!

– Как это я сам не догадался! – Уныние покинуло Грейса.

– Верно! Правильно! Нео, научи нас! – Все поддержали Хаманна.

И это тоже была победа над Матрицей. Не только к «хлебу и зрелищам» стремились эти люди.

Неизвестно, что привлекло к ним внимание врага – их громкие голоса или фильмы на самопроизвольно включившихся экранах... Вероятнее всего, Матрица давно следила за ними.

Нео встал и прислушался; улыбка сползла с его лица, и оно опять стало напряженным. В цифровом коде Матрицы он увидел множество зеленых силуэтов солдат, собирающихся вокруг запасного пункта управления. Они взяли в кольцо маленькое помещение.

– Нас окружили, – воскликнул Нео.

Руки мятежников судорожно сжали оружие.

– Их слишком много. Нам не пройти, – сказал Нео. – Но есть одно средство...

Он протянул руку и дотронулся до монитора. Его рука свободно прошла сквозь его поверхность. Вторую руку он протянул Хаманну. Советник крепко сжал его пальцы и нащупал руку Ниобе. Ниобе, в свою очередь, схватила руку испуганного сантехника. Так, взявшись за руки, мятежники друг за другом погрузились в монитор.

В стенах пункта управления открылись темные проемы, и из них вышли солдаты с грозными излучателями наготове. Всё, что они увидели в зале – быстро исчезающий в полу стол...

Архитектор сидел за столом, на котором стоял монитор. С очень мрачным видом он нажимал на кнопки клавиатуры. В экранах по-прежнему находились люди. А рядом со светящимися стенами стояли в карауле солдаты...

В белом зале серверной слышался тихий гул: компьютеры неутомимо обрабатывали информацию. За одним из столов перед монитором сидел Сераф. На экране перед ним мелькали новостные сайты.

Иногда он уменьшал скорость просмотра сведений. Тогда можно было прочитать заголовки: «Экологическая катастрофа в Центральной Америке», «Голод в России», «Гольфстрим остывает», «Изменение климата в Европе», «Не все смогут переехать в Африку», «Строительство мегаполисов в Сахаре»...

Нео и его спутники опять шли по белым коридорам. Нео иногда прикасался к стенам. Он был очень обеспокоен.

– Что случилось? – Хаманн догнал его.

– Я не дописал программу, – объяснил Нео. – И я чувствую, у нас осталось мало времени... Здесь какие-то особенные стены, я не могу пройти сквозь них!

Чем дальше шли повстанцы, тем больше окружающая остановка напоминала обычные офисные помещения. Появились двери, а стены приняли характерный для крупного учреждения вид: на них висели дипломы, плакаты и прочие атрибуты корпоративного образа жизни. Наконец, люди зашли в тупик. Все испуганно осматривались.

Нео вернулся и открыл одну из дверей. Он увидел типичную офисную приемную: вдоль стен находились стулья, на маленьком журнальном столике стояла ваза с цветами. Окно было занавешено жалюзи. Нео вошел, следом за ним в комнату проникли и остальные.

Он заметил ещё одну дверь и осторожно приоткрыл её. В пустой комнате находился стол, на котором стоял сканер. За столом сидел мужчина с темными волосами, одетый в лоснящийся костюм. Всё выглядело очень обыденно, кроме одной детали: у стола были четыре тонкие ножки, а ног мужчины не было видно – они отсутствовали.

Нео пригляделся и увидел, что глаза мужчины абсолютно безжизненны. Он вошел в комнату. В дверной проем осторожно заглядывали его спутники.

Голова мужчины дернулась, стеклянные глаза блеснули и обратились к посетителю.

– Добро пожаловать! Зарегистрируйтесь! – Металлический голос механического чиновника неприятно дребезжал.

– Смотрите, а ног-то и нет! – Сантехник пораженно округлил глаза.

Кто-то хихикнул.

– Зарегистрируйтесь!

Нео подошел к столу.

– Зарегистрируйтесь! – Все поняли, что механизм может повторять это слово бесконечно.

– Как я должен зарегистрироваться? – Нео решил подыграть роботу.

– Положите руку на сканер! – Бесцветный голос начинал раздражать.

Нео дотронулся до сканера. Механизм заработал.

– Томас Андерсон, – произнес металлический голос. – Дата рождения: 11 марта...

Нео отдернул руку.

– Зарегистрируйтесь!

Нео снова положил руку на сканер. Механизм опять заработал.

– Томас Андерсон, – повторил механизм. – Дата рождения: 11 марта 1962 года. Отец Джон Андерсон, мать Мишель МакГэхей. Вы зарегистрированы. Ваш номер...

– Ну, уж нет! – Нео убрал руку с поверхности механизма, отошел от стола и принялся ощупывать стены.

– Что же делать, – шептал он. – Тринити, помоги мне...

Тем временем сантехник растолкал растерянных повстанцев и, улыбаясь, подошел к столу.

– Зарегистрируйтесь! – Все вздрогнули, в который раз услышав назойливый голос.

Сантехник прикоснулся к сканеру.

– Томас Андерсон, – зазвучал голос механизма. – Дата рождения: 11 марта 1962 года. Отец Джон Андерсон...

– Не понял! – Сантехник отдернул руку.

К нему подошли Хаманн и Грейс.

– Ну-ка, ещё раз, – предложил Хаманн.

Сантехник опасливо дотронулся до прибора.

– Томас Андерсон, – произнес робот-чиновник. – Дата рождения: 11 марта 1962 года. Отец Джон Андерсон, мать Мишель МакГэхей. Вы зарегистрированы. Ваш номер...

В этот момент Нео в очередной раз с усилием нажал на стену... и чуть не упал в открывшийся проем. Хаманн и стоявший рядом с ним Грейс переглянулись. Нео поспешно вошел во вновь открывшееся помещение, все остальные бросились за ним. И вовремя – едва они вошли, как проем сразу же закрылся.

Они оказались в небольшой комнате: одна из стен была стеклянная. Через неё был виден зал, заставленный сложной аппаратурой. Повстанцы подошли к стеклу. А Нео, мельком взглянув на окружающую обстановку, бросился к пульту управления. Он быстро нажал кнопки...

Мужчины и женщины стояли возле стеклянной стены.

– Так далеко мы ни разу не заходили, – задумчиво произнес Хаманн.

– Кажется, это то, что мы искали, – кивнул Грейс.

– Сердце Матрицы, – прошептала Ниобе.

Огромный зал с поблескивающими высокими шкафами, внутри которых вспыхивали и гасли разноцветные огоньки. Вечный полумрак. Царство микросхем. Корни дерева. Глубокая Матрица. Сюда никогда не допускались посторонние.

Вот только эта маленькая комната, казавшаяся такой крошечной и хрупкой по сравнению с огромным залом; слабо освещенная мягким желтым светом, расположенная на возвышении, со стеклянной стеной – пункт наблюдения и управления, неизвестно для кого предназначенный...

Нео стучал по клавиатуре. На экране появлялись символы новой программы, призванной ликвидировать это грандиозное изобретение, которым люди по каким-то причинам – уже не важно, по каким! – не сумели правильно воспользоваться. Человек и машина должны были, наконец, занять подобающее каждому место. Тогда люди смогут начать новую жизнь.

Громадные смерчи кружились, захватывая летящие серые облака. Находящиеся далеко внизу утесы выглядели тонкими и слабыми: опустевшие капсулы уже не казались листьями сюрреалистических деревьев. В потоках дождя блестели металлические бока и щупальца стражей, с механической настойчивостью переносивших людей в лабораторию.

Страж, призванный охранять процесс переноски, реял неподалеку. Ему показалось, что в темноте что-то промелькнуло. Он подал сигнал; сейчас же рядом с ним выстроилась целая шеренга шевелящих щупальцами роботов. Они заволновались не напрасно: к ним подлетали многочисленные отряды враждебных механизмов...

Нео продолжал программировать. К нему подошел Хаманн.

– Я почти закончил, – сказал Нео.

Он написал ещё несколько строчек, помедлил, потом завершил программу знаком «End». Грейс, Ниобе и другие бойцы приблизились к нему. Рука Нео потянулась к клавише «Enter».

В это время на экране замигало сообщение «Опасность». Люди столпились за спиной Нео, встревоженно заглядывая в экран. Нео нажал кнопку; они увидели обломки падающего стража...

Едва заметные в темноте и из-за этого ещё более опасные, к людям настойчиво прорывались механизмы, запрограммированные Архитектором. Матрица защищалась, и весьма успешно!

Дружественные людям роботы оборонялись, но что они могли сделать, если противников было во много раз больше? Некоторые стражи, защищая людей, скрылись в струях дождя и темных облаках. Другие вступили в бой и были побеждены.

Механические оболочки были разорваны, внутренние детали и провода безжалостно вырваны и выброшены. Мелькали лица мужчин, женщин, детей, беззащитных, перепуганных... Некоторые до сих пор не проснулись, поэтому даже не почувствовали боли; их электронное забытье сменилось вечным сном. Обломки искореженных стражей вперемешку с ранеными и убитыми людьми падали в жидкость или у основания утесов...

Эта ужасная картина и появилась на мониторе. Скорбь и гнев охватили повстанцев.

– Архитектор опять перепрограммировал роботов! – Нео вывел на экран схему стража и попытался изменить настройки.

– Надо его отвлечь, – воскликнул Грейс.

– Каким образом? – Лицо Ниобе было искажено от жалости и возмущения, голос дрожал.

– Мы сможем это сделать! Потому что все мы теперь – Томасы Андерсоны! – Хаманн был не намерен отступать. – Архитектор обязательно клюнет на это!

– Это только предположение, – нерешительно сказал один из бойцов.

– Я готов! – Отважный сантехник выступил вперед, хотя и был крайне испуган.

Нео поднял глаза от монитора и оглядел людей.

– Это может сработать, – задумчиво сказал он.

Он достал из кармана листок с отпечатком лапки гоблина, аккуратно согнул его и разорвал на части.

– Это поможет проходить сквозь стены, – объяснил он. – Но, если есть возможность, всё-таки двигайтесь по коридорам.

Нео раздал обрывки бумаги своим соратникам и снова углубился в хакерскую деятельность. За его спиной повстанцы, один за другим, уходили в стену.

Хаманн и Грейс проводили их и вернулись к Нео.

– Нео, – обратился к нему Хаманн. – Ты собираешься активировать программу уничтожения Матрицы?

– Да, конечно, – решительно ответил Нео.

– Спасти всех не удастся, – тяжело вздохнул Грейс. – Может быть, выживут хотя бы некоторые...

– Ради этих некоторых, – сказал Хаманн, – постарайся не погибнуть, очень тебя прошу!

Советники повернулись и ушли сквозь стену.

Теперь в цифровом коде Матрицы двигались крупные зеленые точки. Но в скором времени каждая из них была окружена ореолом из мелких точек...

Стражи, несущие людей, мчались в тумане. От разогретой поверхности валил пар. Мужчина судорожно цеплялся за выпуклые линзы. Женщина пригнулась между щупалец.

Среди нападавших механизмов началась паника. То один, то другой странно дергался и останавливался в воздухе. Они не только больше не нападали, но и вообще не могли двинуться с места!

Цепочка стражей, переносящих людей в лабораторию, возобновила свое движение.

Выполняя приказ человека, перепрограммированные роботы подлетели ближе и образовали вокруг цепочки подобие бронированного щита...

Нео сидел в комнате со стеклянной стеной. Свет в помещении потух. За стеклом иногда вспыхивали индикаторы оборудования.

Его лицо было слабо освещено светом от экрана. Он нажал кнопку, и через некоторое время на экране появилось сообщение «Загрузка завершена». Компьютер всё сделал сам: подставил нужные значения, передал данные серверам, упорядочил потоки, и – не понимая этого и интересуясь этим! – приготовился к самоуничтожению.

На экране высветилась надпись «Активировать», а также кнопки «Да» и «Нет». Лицо Нео было спокойно. Его пальцы протянулись к кнопке «Да».

Однако он не нажал кнопку, а включил функцию «Поиск». По экрану побежали данные, и, наконец, появилась фотография Тринити. Нео ласково прикоснулся к экрану.

– Любимая, – прошептал он.

Неподвижное изображение не могло отвечать. Некоторое время Нео смотрел на фотографию, потом выключил компьютер. Почти в полной темноте он встал, подошел к стене и погрузился в неё. Нужная программа так и не была активирована.

Дождь прекратился. Между мрачными утесами стелился густой белесый туман. Тучи постепенно рассеивались, и стало видно высокое светло-серое небо. Цепочка стражей значительно поредела, однако они всё ещё переносили людей в лабораторию.

Один из стражей нес неподвижного, очевидно, пока не проснувшегося, мужчину...

Сантехник стоял в коридоре, испуганно прижавшись к грязно-белой стене. С двух сторон к нему подходили солдаты Матрицы, уверенные в своей победе над человеком.

А тот в страхе сжимал обломок трубы и крутил головой. Вдруг его глаза закрылись, тело обмякло, и он рухнул на пол. Обломок трубы откатился в сторону, под ноги солдат. Роботы нерешительно остановились, ожидая приказа Архитектора. Пустая оболочка человека не интересовала их...

Мужчина дернулся в механических объятиях стража. Его глаза открылись, и он выпрямился, опираясь на одно из щупалец. В нем можно было узнать – правда, с некоторым трудом! – мужественного сантехника.

– Я свободен, – заорал проснувшийся в реальности мужчина. – Свободен! Эй, слышите! Свободен!

Страж уносил его к приземистому зданию лаборатории, которое виднелось вдали, в неярком свете, льющемся с серого неба.

Следом пролетели два стража; между их щупалец виднелись фигуры, судя по очертаниям, женские. Их лица смутно напоминали лица женщин из группы повстанцев. Женщины нерешительно улыбались, наконец, одна из них узнала подругу и помахала ей слабой рукой...

Нео стоял в белом коридоре, внимательно рассматривая тускло светившуюся на одной из стен карту. Восемь крупных зеленых точек двигались в переплетении ярких линий, а к ним со всех сторон приближались многочисленные мелкие точки.

Он сделал несколько нерешительных шагов по коридору, однако потом вернулся к карте.

Вокруг одной из крупных точек группировались мелкие – солдаты Матрицы настигли повстанца. Его точка исчезла.

– Их осталось семь, – тяжело вздохнул Нео...

Хаманн, опытный боец, расстегнул свою куртку. На его поясе висело с десяток гранат. Он снял их, аккуратно разложил на полу, потом проверил свой автомат. Мужчина оглянулся. Он находился в небольшом тупике коридора. Советник выбрал удобную позицию, чтобы его спина была защищена. Из-за угла доносился стук солдатских ботинок. Хаманн приготовился к неравному бою...

Ещё одна точка потухла на карте, и Нео опять тяжело вздохнул.

– Шесть, – произнес он.

– Эй, Нео, – раздался встревоженный голос Серафа. – Что случилось? Почему ты не запустил программу?

– Программу?.. Да, я помню.

– И что? – Сераф был очень встревожен. – Ты всё погубишь!

Мелкие точки опять сомкнулись вокруг одной из крупных, и та погасла. Ещё одна точка – ещё один человек.

– Я хочу проститься с Тринити, – тихо сказал Нео. – Я возвращаюсь в зал Архитектора.

Очередная точка потухла. Нео с трудом оторвался от карты и быстро пошел по коридору.

– Нео, – закричал Сераф. – Очнись, наконец! Они погибнут зря, если ты не сделаешь то, что должен!

Нео обернулся. Его лицо страдальчески исказилось, он ринулся к карте и прыгнул в неё...

Очертания карты медленно исчезали. Через некоторое время послышался стук множества сапог, и по коридору пробежали одетые в черное солдаты с излучателями наготове...

Грейс осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Он обосновался в слабо освещенном коридоре, рассудив, что солдаты избегают темноты и поэтому вряд ли атакуют его с тыла. Мужчина держал в руках винтовку с оптическим прицелом. В углублении стены были аккуратно разложены гранаты. Послышался стук солдатских сапог. Грейс поднял винтовку и приготовился стрелять...

Нео вышел из стены в полутемный коридор. В цифровом коде Матрицы он видел согнувшуюся фигуру человека, а в дальнем конце коридора – приближающихся солдат.

Грейс взвел курок винтовки... Ему на плечо опустилась рука. Советник вздрогнул и обернулся. Позади него стоял Нео. Грейс встал и вздохнул с облегчением. Он поставил курок винтовки на предохранитель, рассовал по карманам гранаты. Нео взял его за руку, и они взлетели, пронзая потолок.

Спустя мгновение раздались выстрелы. Солдаты стреляли туда, где, как предполагал Архитектор, прятался Томас Андерсон...

Боец выпрыгнул из-за угла, выпустил очередь из автомата и снова спрятался. Солдаты ответили ураганным огнем. От стен отваливалась штукатура, цемент вылетал белыми фонтанчиками.

Человек перезарядил автомат. Вдруг глаза его закрылись, из дернувшихся рук выпало оружие, и он упал на бок... Нео появился через мгновение. Он завернул за угол, увидел уснувшего – проснувшегося! – повстанца и нагнулся над ним.

В это время коридор, толкая друг друга, ворвались солдаты Матрицы. Нео выпрямился. Перед ним были его враги.

Солдаты нажали на курки. Их оружие изрыгнуло массу пуль, и все они полетели в Нео. Но тот не сделал ни одного движения. Он просто стоял.

Пули пролетели некоторое расстояние, повисли в воздухе, потом со стуком упали на пол. Солдаты, очевидно, повинуясь сигналу Архитектора, достали излучатели, которые несли на своих спинах. Они направили излучатели на Нео и нажали кнопки.

Энергетические лучи устремились к Нео, но... наткнулись на невидимую преграду. Зеленый огонь заполнил узкий коридор, языки пламени лизали стены, отражаясь в шлемах солдат. Когда огонь рассеялся, коридор был пуст. Нео исчез...

Повстанец, крупный мужчина в куртке защитного цвета, вырвал у гранаты чеку и метнул её в атакующих солдат. Взрыв уничтожил часть роботов, но остальные кинулись на мужчину. Изнемогая под их ударами, он оглянулся и увидел подбегающего Нео...

К сожалению, Нео не успел спасти бойца. Тогда он напал на солдат. Он бил их руками и ногами, отбрасывал их от себя, поражал яркими молниями. Роботы падали, а сверху на них сыпались искорёженные детали.

Бой был коротким и жестоким. Наконец, в коридоре не осталось ни одного неповрежденного солдата. Нео выпрямился, подпрыгнул и улетел сквозь потолок.

Несколько солдат – один с оторванной ногой, другой с вскрытой грудной клеткой, а также обломок механической руки тянулись вслед за ним...

Ниобе бежала по коридору. Иногда она останавливалась и прислушивалась. До неё доносился отчетливый стук сапог – солдаты догоняли её. Она опять побежала, постоянно сворачивая, но топот сапог не прекращался – враги не отставали.

Женщина оказалась перед развилкой; один из коридоров был слабо освещен, другой – погружен в темноту. Она бросилась в темный коридор, но внезапно остановилась.

Навстречу ей из коридора вышел Нео. Ниобе бросилась к нему. Нео обнял её за талию, они взлетели и исчезли. Через некоторое время в пустой коридор заглянули вооруженные солдаты...

Пушистые облака плыли по светлеющему небу. Вот-вот должны были появиться солнечные лучи.

Голубоватым светом отблескивали металлические детали стражей. Роботы двигались слаженно и целенаправленно: они создавали вокруг здания лаборатории металлический барьер. Его основание уже было построено. Стражи сплетали свои щупальца, укладывались друг на друга, как будто невидимый каменщик стоил прочную каменную стену. Поверх барьера иногда пролетали механизмы, несущие последних найденных людей.

Страж, занятый поиском, спустился к основанию утеса. Там, между металлическими обломками и телами погибших, он заметил движение.

Раненый мужчина пытался сдвинуть тяжелую стальную деталь, которая придавила его ноги. Страж подлетел к нему; мужчина в ужасе задрожал и закрыл голову руками. Но механизм с легкостью отбросил деталь и помог мужчине подняться. Он подхватил его щупальцами и быстро полетел к лаборатории, почти не видной за строящимся барьером.

Начался дождь – один из тех дождей, что приносят не осеннее уныние, а свидетельствуют о начале весеннего пробуждения...

Просторный ангар был погружен в полутень, которую не могли развеять слабые лампы под потолком. Помещение было заполнено вертолетами – грозными машинами, оборудованными по последнему слову современной военной техники. В сумраке удобно было спрятаться, что, собственно, и делал Грейс. Он напряженно прислушивался, прислонившись к боку летательного аппарата, и держал палец на спусковом крючке винтовки.

Послышался стук ботинок. Грейс осторожно выглянул из-за вертолета. В ангар сквозь стену вбежали Нео и Ниобе.

– Грейс, – тихо позвал Нео.

Грейс облегченно вздохнул и вышел из своего укрытия, вешая винтовку на плечо.

– Только вы? – Радостное выражение исчезло с его лица.

– Надеюсь, некоторые проснулись, – сказал Нео. – Остальные...

– Они с честью сражались! – Помрачневший Грейс не впервые терял боевых товарищей. – Я горжусь ими!

– Они дали нам шанс, – кивнула Ниобе. – Но что мы теперь будем делать?

– Я не случайно привел вас сюда, – произнес Нео. – Это то самое место, где я выходил из Матрицы.

Грейс и Ниобе оглядели ангар: боевые машины, стоящие рядами, пульт управления за стеклянной перегородкой, стеллажи, где лежали устройства и приспособления для обслуживания военной техники.

– Я покажу вам, как это делается. – Нео подошел к одному из вертолетов, открыл дверь кабины и залез внутрь.

– Скорее всего, у нас не получится. – Грейс был настроен скептически. – Мы же не избранные!

– Мы попробуем! – У Ниобе было очень решительное выражение лица. – У Нео получилось, у Морфеуса получилось, значит, и у нас получится!

Нео улыбнулся и закрыл дверь кабины. Лопасти начали вращаться. Грейс и Ниобе отбежали и присели за стеллажом.

В крыше ангара открылось отверстие. Серо-голубой свет был так ярок, что затмил свет ламп. Машина поднялась в воздух и исчезла в небе.

Грейс и Ниобе напряженно ждали возвращения вертолета. Секунды текли – но ничего не происходило. Мужчина и женщина переглянулись. Напряженный момент всё длился и длился... Но вот вертолет материализовался в воздухе, в полуметре от бетонного пола. Люк в потолке закрылся. Аппарат неторопливо опускался, его лопасти вращались всё медленнее и медленнее. На обшивке блестели капли дождя.

Дверь кабины открылась, и оттуда выглянул Нео. Пораженные Грейс и Ниобе подбежали к нему.

– Нео, это здорово, – воскликнул Грейс.

– Я никогда такого не видела! – Видно было, что Ниобе очень хотела «порулить» совершенным механизмом.

Нео улыбнулся и вылез из кабины.

– Потренируйтесь, – сказал он. – Я скоро вернусь.

Ниобе подошла к боевой машине и с любопытством заглянула в кабину.

– Кажется, я знаю, как им управлять! – В её голосе было столько энтузиазма!

Нео тем временем постепенно отходил от своих соратников. Его лицо прочерчивали тени, оно было мрачным и решительным.

– Куда ты? – Грейс внимательно взглянул на него.

– Я не попрощался с Тринити, – тяжело вздохнул Нео и опустил голову. – И я... не активировал программу.

Мужчины напряженно смотрели друг на друга. Бой не был закончен, и они были готовы выполнить свой долг.

– Я пойду с тобой, – Грейс поправил ремень своей винтовки.

– И я! – Ниобе нехотя отошла от вертолета.

– Нет, – покачал головой Нео. – Я справлюсь сам.

Вдруг в ангаре послышался шум. На серой стали стены появился раскаленный контур двери. Он становился всё ярче. Вот-вот должно было образоваться отверстие...

– Солдаты! – Грейс снял винтовку с плеча. – Я их задержу!

– Я прикрою! – Вокруг фигуры Нео вспыхнул яркий энергетический щит.

Грейс и Нео произнесли эти слова почти одновременно, переглянулись, потом посмотрели на Ниобе.

– Я не уйду без вас! – Ниобе покачала головой.

– Я здесь командир! – Грейс кивнул на вертолет. – Забирайся и улетай отсюда!

– Нет! – Ниобе чуть не заплакала.

– Боец, выполнять приказ! – Грейс осматривался, размышляя, как лучше построить оборону. – Немало наших погибло, чтобы мы достигли цели!

Ниобе шмыгнула носом, подбежала к вертолету, забралась в кабину и захлопнула за собой дверь. Её напряженное лицо было видно сквозь стекло. Нео кивнул ей. Ниобе вытерла со щеки слезу и стала нажимать кнопки. Рули управления в хвосте вертолета дрогнули и повернулись.

– Я вижу, что солдат немного, – сказал Нео Грейсу. – Я нападу с тыла, а вы и Ниобе улетайте.

– Ты уверен, что справишься?

– Да. Но... потом я намерен отправиться в зал Архитектора.

Грейс и Нео взглянули друг другу в глаза. Потом советник хлопнул Нео по плечу.

– Такой же упрямый, как я, – кивнул он. – Это хорошо.

Нео кивнул в ответ, потом быстро прошел к стене, в стороне от угрожающе яркого ободка, и погрузился в неё.

Грейс с надеждой оглянулся: Ниобе сидела в кабине вертолета, готовя машину к взлету...

Солдаты находились возле стены, держа оружие наготове. Двое из них орудовали портативными сварочными аппаратами и плавили прочный синеватый металл. Они едва успели обернуться, как их поглотил энергетический экран. Жалящие волны обрушились на роботов, расшвыривая их по полу, бросая на стены.

Напротив них стоял Нео. Его лицо было спокойно. Лучи исходили от его грозной фигуры. Когда солдаты были повержены, а сварочные аппараты уничтожены, Нео повернулся и ушел сквозь стену.

Металл застывал, яркая линия синела, и контур потенциальной двери постепенно сливался со стеной.

Внезапно к металлической поверхности опять приблизилась горелка... Очередной отряд, намного многочисленнее первого, подошел к стене. Солдаты оттащили поверженных роботов, выставили вооруженную охрану и включили сварочные аппараты.

Все права на вселенную Матрицы принадлежат создателям Матрицы

All rights to the universe of the Matrix have creators of The Matrix

Предупреждение: смерть персонажей

Warning: death of the characters

**Часть 3**

Нео вышел из стены в огромном зале Архитектора, который сейчас представлял собой удручающее зрелище. Большая часть экранов была выключена, некоторые – разбиты.

Те экраны, которые были включены, мерцали в навязчивом, зловещем ритме. Людей в них не было видно. Зато были слышны их вздохи, а иногда – тихий плач.

Нео шел вдоль стены. Он оглядывал экраны, но не находил того единственного, ради которого он сюда пришел. Он заметался по залу. Паника мгновенно сковала тело, затуманила голову.

– Тринити, – нерешительно позвал он.

– Спасайся!.. Отсюда нет выхода!.. Мы погибли! – В экранах появились испуганные люди; женщины и дети плакали.

– Тринити! Где ты?

– Помоги нам!.. Забери нас отсюда... – Безнадежность слышалась в человеческих голосах, затерянных в электронном лабиринте.

– Тринити! – Нео кричал, поддавшись всеобщему отчаянию...

Синеватый экран перестал мерцать, и на нем проявилось лицо Тринити. Женщина моргала глазами, как будто очнулась от тяжелого, нездорового сна.

Нео бросился к экрану. Он, наконец, нашел возлюбленную. Она тоже заметила его. Они смотрели друг на друга, навеки разделенные матовым жидкокристаллическим экраном, миллионами кремниевых батарей, миллиардами пикселей, биллионами электронов...

Нео поднял руку, желая дотронуться до экрана. Брови Тринити страдальчески сдвинулись.

– Нео, – прошептала она.

– Тринити. – Его рука прикоснулась к экрану, как раз там, где располагалась её щека.

– Нет, – покачала головой Тринити. – Не надо. Это уже не я. Я не хочу, чтобы ты запомнил этот холод. Эту пустоту.

– Это ты.

– Не надо. – Тринити опустила голову и провела рукой по волосам.

– Я нашел тебя. Я так долго тебя искал.

– Нет.

– Не отворачивайся. – Нео гладил экран дрожащими руками.

– То, что ты сейчас видишь, это уже не я! – Тринити подняла голову и в упор посмотрела на Нео. – Это просто набор электронов! И ты должен всё это выключить!

– Выключить? – Нео опомнился и оглянулся на другие экраны.

В мрачном зале установилась напряженная тишина.

– Выключи это! Сейчас же! Немедленно! – Тринити кричала, а из её глаз лились слезы.

Им был подарен последний взгляд, иллюзорный миг короткой встречи, близость на расстоянии. Нео опять повернулся к экрану, в котором была замурована Тринити.

– Я освобожу тебя, – забормотал он. – Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.

Лицо Тринити смягчилось.

– Это невозможно, – тихо сказала она. – Прояви твердость и выполни свой долг... О, как бы я хотела прикоснуться к тебе. В последний раз.

От фигуры Нео стало исходить зеленоватое сияние. Эмоции переполняли его, рвались наружу и, наконец, стали словами!

Все они значили только одно: живи! Твои черты – как ясный летний день... Пусть буря ломает нежные цветы, пусть недолго длится ласковое лето, но твоя красота не увянет, и непогода, это дуновение далекой зимы, не скроет любимое лицо: ты не исчезнешь, ты будешь со мной, «доколе дышит грудь и видит взор»...

Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к экрану; энергетические волны разлились по его поверхности. Стена завибрировала. Тринити приложила свою руку к преграде – изнутри. А рука Нео проникла сквозь экран.

Их ладони соединились. Нео потянул Тринити за руку, и её рука прошла сквозь экран. Следом из стены показалась вся её стройная фигура.

Несколько восхищенных возгласов и облегченных вздохов раздалось в зале. Только людей там осталось слишком мало.

Нео и Тринити не могли оторваться друг от друга. Они обнялись; их обоих окутывало радужное сияние. Однако их радость была недолгой. В зале повеяло тревогой.

Всё это ощутили: люди пытались спрятаться в экранах; Нео и Тринити были вынуждены разорвать объятья.

– Скорее! Надо вытащить остальных! Я чувствую, что смогу это сделать! – Нео устремился к экранам.

Тринити бежала за ним, боясь отпустить его руку.

Те пленники, чьих рук он касался, выбирались из своих камер. В зале оказались высокий темноволосый мужчина в строгом черном костюме, блондинистый толстяк в яркой футболке и шортах, женщина в бальном платье, девочка-подросток в вызывающей кожаной одежде, японка в кимоно, парень с длинными дредами и другие люди, разных возрастов и национальностей.

Наиболее колоритно выглядели плотный молодой мексиканец с толстой золотой цепью на шее, пожилой швед в свитере с рисунком «олени», теплых штанах и лыжных ботинках, а также темнокожий парень, почти подросток, с пышными черными волосами. Последний широко улыбался, показывая великолепные белые зубы.

Женщины и дети столпились возле одной из стен. Мужчины встали вокруг них. Всех их было около сорока человек, и никто из них не был вооружен.

Нео двигался всё медленнее, сияние вокруг его фигуры уже не было таким ярким и победоносным. Тринити заметила это и попыталась освободить свою руку.

Нео крепко схватил её за запястье и обернулся. Ожидание неизбежной разлуки отпечаталось на его внезапно осунувшемся лице.

Тринити пыталась вырвать свою руку из его цепких пальцев. Её фигура стала терять четкость; наступило время окончательного расставания. Как ни силен был Нео, но он не мог в одиночку противостоять могущественной и безжалостной Матрице.

Его любимая отступала к стене, туда, где был расположен её экран. Нео шел за ней. Было ясно: стоит им разомкнуть руки – и женщина исчезнет. Нео не выдержал и привлек Тринити к себе. Однако, несмотря на его объятья, из фигуры Тринити исходили еле заметные волны; она как будто была привязана к стене.

– Я всегда с тобой, – успела сказать она. – Я люблю тебя.

Она превратилась в слабый силуэт, который поднялся в воздух, быстро полетел к экрану и погрузился в него. Через несколько мгновений экран потух. Напрасно Нео ощупывал темную поверхность. Матрица поглотила свою жертву.

– Ты всегда со мной, – прошептал Нео.

Сердце его изнывало от боли, но сквозь скорбь и отчаяние в нём звучали последние слова Тринити.

– Я люблю тебя, – повторил их Нео.

Неожиданно он вспомнил Гаудеамуса: смешной старик говорил о словах, которые могут становиться оружием. Слова Тринити были именно такими – надеждой, опорой, основой; они были единственным настоящим богатством, самые сильные во всём мире, неважно, реальный он или электронный.

– Я люблю тебя, – громко и торжественно сказал Нео.

Слова прозвучали как клятва; он осознал, что больше никогда не будет одинок.

Тем временем люди, стоящие в центре зала, переглядывались и горестно вздыхали. Нео повернулся к ним и вгляделся в их лица; он ощутил их сочувствие, страх, робкую надежду. Он не имел права их подвести.

Не оглядываясь на потухший экран – настоящую могилу на виртуальном кладбище, он протянул руку, и из пола возник стол с монитором и клавиатурой.

Он быстро нажимал кнопки. На мониторе одни за другим появлялись запросы, на которые он отвечал «Да». Ему осталось подтвердить последний запрос.

– Нео, я нашел! – Внезапно в зале раздался голос Серафа. – Думаю, это именно она – точка невозврата! Сбрасываю информацию на твой комп!

– Хорошо, Сераф.

Нео нажал кнопку, и на мониторе показались заголовки газетных статей: «Тюрьмы больше не нужны – за осужденными будут следить с помощью электронных браслетов», «Биометрические паспорта – шаг в будущее», «Начато тестирование социальной сети для роботов», «Теперь любой человек может обрести вечную жизнь – электронное бессмертие в сети!»

Нео внимательно прочитал информацию и нажал кнопку. На экране появилась надпись «Активировать. Да. Нет».

– Возможно, ты прав. Но что мы сможем сделать? Я запускаю программу.

– Я обнаружил кое-что – продолжал Сераф со свойственным ему оптимизмом. – Я разберусь и сообщу тебе. И знаешь, Нео...

Зашелестели помехи, и связь прервалась...

В белом помещении серверной Сераф привстал со стула. Он заметил, что стены почернели. Миг – и из темных провалов строем вышли вооруженные солдаты Матрицы.

Сераф нажал на кнопку, и информация исчезла с экранов мониторов. Ни к чему Архитектору знать, что он нашел. Он встал, спокойный и уверенный в своих силах. Однако этих солдат было так много...

В стенах зала Архитектора открылись двери, из которых вот-вот должны были появиться вооруженные солдаты. Люди заволновались. Толстяк в шортах придвинулся к стене, чтобы можно было быстро запрыгнуть в экран.

Сверху стали падать маленькие зеленые огоньки. Как нежные снежинки, они медленно парили в воздухе. Брутальный мексиканец с массивной золотой цепочкой на шее подставил руку под снежинку и... еле удержал в руке тяжелый автомат, в который она превратилась. Он как будто получил драгоценный подарок – таким восторгом засветились его темно-карие глаза!

Следуя его примеру, другие тоже стали ловить снежинки, и в скором времени все люди вооружились, а также надели каски и бронежилеты. Некоторые огоньки превратились в овальные бомбочки – необходимое средство против излучателей солдат.

Нео внимательно осмотрел людей. Его маленькая армия была вооружена. Однако он подозревал, что почти никто не умел пользоваться оружием. Он тяжело вздохнул и протянул руку к кнопке, чтобы активировать программу, уничтожающую Матрицу...

Солдаты появились в зале и сразу нажали на курки излучателей. Выброс энергии был так силен, что никто из присутствующих в зале мужчин и женщин не устоял на ногах.

Нео тоже отлетел к стене. Уже в который раз, с досадой отметил он, нужная программа так и не была запущена.

Пока солдаты перезаряжали оружие, люди вставали на ноги. Не все смогли подняться, но те, которые сумели это сделать, готовы были сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Нео оглядел лежащие на полу фигуры и взмахнул рукой. Стоящих на ногах смельчаков, а также его самого окутало энергетическое облако.

Следующих залп из излучателей солдат уже не нанёс такого урона. Люди ответили достойно – они стреляли и бросали бомбы.

Завязался ожесточенный бой. Количество солдат компенсировалось яростью обороняющихся людей, и вскоре механическое войско Архитектора стало отступать.

Нео быстро двигался по залу, вырывая у солдат излучатели. Без них они не нападали, и их тут же расстреливали вооруженные мужчины.

Однако ряды повстанцев тоже поредели: швед лежал на полу, его светлые волосы и свитер были в крови; темнокожий подросток бинтовал раненую руку мексиканца; японка, отброшенная металлической рукой, сильно ударилась о стенку и, потеряв сознание, сползла на пол.

Люди победили, но эта победа досталась дорогой ценой.

Нео тяжело дышал; он оглядывал поле боя. Долг призывал его активировать программу. Он протянул руку, и из пола начал образовываться стол с монитором.

Тем временем неповрежденные солдаты, испуганные яростью людей, позорно убегали.

Женщины помогали раненым мужчинам, которые приходили в себя после боя. Вдруг все испуганно посмотрели в одном направлении. Нео тоже взглянул в ту сторону... и увидел машину для убийства – спокойного и уверенного в себе Смита.

Агент был одет в отглаженный костюм; его начищенные ботинки сияли; он поправил элегантный галстук. Солдаты отступили и сбились дрожащей кучкой за его спиной.

– Мистер Андерсон, – угрожающе произнес Смит.

– Нео, – кивнул Нео.

Смит вопросительно вздернул бровь. Он ожидал ужаса, или – хотя бы! – изумления, но не заметил нужной реакции. Нео тем временем пошел к нему. Вслед за ним, заряжая винтовки и автоматы, медленно шли измученные, но непокоренные узники Матрицы.

Нео остановился прямо перед Смитом.

– Ты больше не таскаешь коробки? Архитектор поручил тебе другую работу? – Нео был спокоен.

Рука агента непроизвольно дернулась, он облизал губы.

Нео с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что больше не испытывает к Смиту ненависти. Они сражались, погибали, оживали и опять сражались... Пожалуй, пришло время разорвать этот замкнутый круг.

– Зачем ты здесь, Смит? Чего ты хочешь от нас?.. Ты нас ненавидишь? Ты нас боишься? Или ты просто выполняешь приказ?.. Чужой приказ! Приказ Архитектора! Ты пленник приказов, Смит!.. Я чувствую твое смятение, твое разочарование, твою беспомощность.

Лицо Смита сморщилось, глаза лихорадочно бегали из стороны в сторону; его губы шевелились, но он молчал.

– Это мир, где возможно всё, – произнес Нео. – И это тоже!

Смит с опаской сделал шаг назад. И тут Нео прыгнул и погрузился в него. Тело самоуверенного агента покачнулось, рот открылся, лицо странно исказилось в беззвучном крике.

А Нео очутился среди зеленоватой паутины. Её нити причудливо переплетались, сливались в сгустки, пульсировали... Нео, то уменьшаясь, то увеличиваясь в размерах, двигался между ними, уверенными движениями разрывал и сращивал их, пока некоторые из них не приняли характерную форму двойной спирали.

Его спокойное лицо было слабо освещено их сиянием. Его тело изогнулось, и он выпрыгнул из Смита. Люди встретили его тревожными возгласами.

Солдаты Матрицы по-прежнему выглядывали из-за спины Смита. Казалось, противники вот-вот опять сойдутся, чтобы безжалостными ударами сбивать друг друга с ног.

– Что ты сделал со мной? – Потрясенный Смит растерянно смотрел на Нео.

– Ты теперь автономен, – спокойно сказал Нео.

– Я... что?

– Автономен, – чуть не улыбнулся Нео. Но сейчас улыбка была неуместна.

– Я могу уйти? – Буря эмоций отразилась в глазах Смита.

– Можешь.

Солдаты, каким-то образом сумев разобраться в ситуации, убегали в темные проемы, которые с шумом захлопнулись за ними.

Смит внимательно смотрел на Нео. Потом повернулся, чтобы следовать за солдатами, и вдруг оглянулся через плечо. Он выглядел обескураженным, и одновременно – весьма довольным!

Люди в такой ситуации пожали бы друг другу руки. Но Смит не был человеком. Он был желчной, подозрительной, высокомерной, эмоциональной компьютерной программой. Он всего лишь кивнул Нео, и тот кивнул ему в ответ.

Смит подошел к последнему открытому проему и вышел из зала. Стена сомкнулась за ним, и выхода как не бывало.

Нео снова протянул руку, чтобы появился стол с монитором, и он мог, наконец, активировать программу...

Люди отчаянно закричали. Нео обернулся. К нему шел Архитектор. Шел не как грозный тюремщик, всевластный диктатор, а как добрый друг, немного задержавшийся в пути.

Мужчины и женщины отступили к стене и выглядели сейчас не победителями, а испуганными обывателями, желающими спрятаться в свои тесные, но относительно безопасные ячейки-коробочки. Некоторые бросали оружие, другие снимали бронежилеты и каски.

Нео пошел навстречу Архитектору, стараясь держаться между ним и людьми, закрывая их собой. Архитектор радушно улыбался, и от этой приторной улыбки так и веяло злобой и предательством.

– Не стоит так заботиться об этих бунтовщиках, – обратился он к Нео. – Однако они могут помешать нашему общению.

Архитектор взмахнул рукой, и люди исчезли. Нео обернулся. Он надеялся, что Архитектор не убил его соратников, а всего лишь отправил их обратно в экраны.

Только автоматы и каски, а также кровь и шестеренки на полу свидетельствовали о недавнем сражении.

Нео повернулся к улыбающемуся Архитектору, и на его лице отобразился вопрос.

– Ты удивлен, не так ли? – Архитектор улыбнулся ещё шире и ещё противней. – Нам с тобой предстоит долгая и, надеюсь, плодотворная беседа. Не присесть ли нам?

Мягкое красное кресло возникло из пола позади Архитектора, и он сел в него.

Такое же кресло уперлось в ноги Нео. Он сел. Лучше бы он этого не делал! Кресло как будто схватило его, сковывая движения, втягивая его в себя. Тем не менее, лицо Нео осталось спокойным. Мимолетная гримаса отразилась на лице Архитектора, но она сразу же сменилась прежней улыбкой.

– Итак, побеседуем, – начал Архитектор после некоторой паузы, так и не дождавшись ответа от Нео.

Тот упорно молчал, не ожидая от собеседника ничего хорошего. Все его чувства замерли в предчувствии беды.

Послышался треск, как будто при плохо налаженной связи сквозь атмосферные помехи силился прорваться мужской голос. Слов было не разобрать... Нео напряженно прислушивался.

– Ты всё ещё на них надеешься? – Архитектор усмехнулся.

Его вынужденный собеседник не проронил ни слова.

– Ты всё ещё надеешься на своих приятелей? – Архитектор, наконец, обрел прежнее спокойствие. Однако его лицо уже не выглядело таким добродушным.

Нео молчал, пристально глядя на противника. Архитектор выдержал его взгляд, не потеряв самообладания.

– Не думаю, что в твоих интересах молчать, – высокомерно сказал он. – У нас масса общих тем для разговора. Вот, хотя бы, о программе-шпионе, которую я выловил в серверной. Или, например, о двух беглецах, застрявших на вертолетной палубе.

Нео изо всех сил старался не показать своего волнения. Разум лихорадочно рылся в картотеке, рядом находилось знание, предлагая варианты уничтожения мерзкого врага.

– Смею предположить, – продолжал Архитектор, – твое молчание означает, что ты и думать забыл о так называемых друзьях.

– Нет! – Возможно, ответ был слишком эмоциональным.

– Ведь что такое друзья... Дружба? Странное понятие, не так ли?.. Думать о ком-то, и постоянно сомневаться, думает ли он о тебе... А ты когда-нибудь сомневался?

– Нет.

– Возможно, ты говоришь правду, а возможно, и нет. Только знаешь, что я тебе скажу?

Архитектор выглядел таким искренним... Он по-прежнему ожидал ответа от Нео и по-прежнему не получал его.

– Я скажу так: надеяться надо только на себя. Быть самому себе хозяином – что может быть лучше! Быть сильным, успешным, независимым... Хочешь быть таким?

– Нет.

– Чего же ты хочешь? – Архитектор ничуть не удивился.

Более того, Нео заподозрил, что дал такой ответ, которого и ожидал Архитектор – уж очень довольным тот выглядел! – и тем самым потерял преимущество в разговоре. Он решил, что в дальнейшем, по возможности, будет молчать.

– А, понимаю, – улыбнулся Архитектор. – Сейчас ты мне расскажешь, какие замечательные у тебя друзья. Как они помогали тебе, а ты помогал им.

Нео плотно сжал губы.

– А может, ты им помогал недостаточно? Или вообще не смог помочь? – Несмотря на любезную улыбку, глаза у Архитектора были злые-презлые. – Не смог помочь, потому что не имел достаточных знаний, не оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, да и, вообще, не знал, что они нуждаются в помощи?

Дерьмо! Сколько веков он копался в человеческих мозгах, подумал Нео, и как легко он прорвал мою оборону!

– О, я вижу, ты согласен со мной, – вкрадчиво говорил Архитектор. – Ну, не стоит унывать! Ты сможешь всё исправить, стоит тебе только принять верное решение... Ты спросишь, какое?.. Ты обладаешь колоссальной силой, и я могу подсказать, как её правильно использовать.

Невольно Нео начал размышлять, мог ли он спасти Тринити. Архитектор, казалось, читал его мысли.

– Если бы ты действовал правильно, ты смог бы удержать свою возлюбленную и жить с ней долго и счастливо.

Нео уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что же он делал не так, но он взглянул на Архитектора и поразился неприкрытой ненависти в его взгляде. Тот сейчас же широко улыбнулся, но момент был упущен. Однако Архитектор, как опытный игрок, и не подумал сдаться.

– Ну, хорошо... Я не предлагаю тебе дружбы, – сказал он, и фальшивая улыбка исчезла с его лица. – Но я предлагаю сотрудничество, разумное и взаимовыгодное.

Нео презрительно усмехнулся.

– Как ты уже мог догадаться, – произнес Архитектор, не обращая на эту усмешку внимания, – мои возможности отнюдь не безграничны. Более того, в последнее время я ослабил контроль над ситуацией. Я нуждаюсь в сильном помощнике.

Нео почувствовал, как красное кресло пытается плотнее обхватить его ноги. Он напрягся, и враждебная хватка немного ослабла.

– Я выбрал тебя, и ты, по-моему, идеально подходишь на эту роль, – невозмутимо продолжал Архитектор. – Я докажу тебе всю выгоду нашего взаимодействия... Ты хочешь спасти друзей? Без проблем! Ты сам сможешь управлять ими... Ты желаешь общаться с возлюбленной? Пожалуйста! Построй в Матрице дом и живи с ней, сколько захочешь.

– В Матрице?

– Ах, разве ты не знаешь? Вот что значит недостаток информации... Если ты сам не можешь выйти из Матрицы, ты же не захочешь, чтобы твои друзья покидали её?

– Ты заблуждаешься. Я могу выйти из Матрицы.

– Ты в этом уверен?.. Почему-то мне кажется, что не уверен, – сказал Архитектор. – Выбирай сам, кем ты хочешь стать – начальником или подчиненным?.. Если нам суждено быть вместе, надо договариваться. Я к этому готов, а ты?

Нео молчал. Общаться с Архитектором было ошибкой. Разум и знание громко ругались, перекрикивая друг друга, но никто теперь не знал, как выйти из этой ловушки; они, наконец, сошлись во мнении, что надо потянуть время.

– Из двух зол выбирают меньшее, – задумчиво произнес Нео.

На самом деле он процитировал высказывание одного пессимиста, который ещё в незапамятные времена подробно объяснил, что всякое решение имеет несколько последствий, и что, к сожалению, «избегнув одной неприятности, попадаешь в другую». Наименьшая из двух неприятностей и является наиболее мудрым выбором.

– Наконец-то, – воскликнул Архитектор, и его глаза победно блеснули. – Как я рад, что ты меня понял!

– Ты говоришь, я могу выбрать, кем быть? Начальником или подчиненным?

– Да. Конечно. Выбирай. Но... или мне это только кажется... ты ведь уже выбрал?

– Я выбрал.

– Ты принял верное решение.

– Ты уверен?

Беседуя со своим врагом, Нео постепенно выбирался из угрожающих объятий кресла. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

– Уверен. – Архитектор вальяжно развалился в своем кресле.

Нео встал. Архитектор выжидающе посмотрел на него.

– Я принял решение. Я не выбираю зла.

Он подпрыгнул, потому что агрессивное кресло попыталось схватить его, выпуская длинные красные щупальца. Энергетический луч, посланный Нео, испепелил его. Он мягко приземлился, и его ботинки разметали пепел от сожженного предмета.

Архитектор встал. Его холеное лицо было спокойно, но чувствовалось, что он был в бешенстве. Нео шагнул к нему. «Только не промахнись», – хором кричали все его чувства.

Он приблизился к диктатору и крепко схватил его за горло. Архитектор хрипел, а Нео душил его из всех сил. Как просто оказалось его уничтожить!

Нет, не просто! Потому что он превратился в огромную черную кляксу и вытек из рук Нео.

Тот послал зеленый луч, но энергия не смогла уничтожить вязкую маслянистую жидкость, растекшуюся по полу. Нео брезгливо вытер об одежду свои ладони, на которых остались грязные следы.

Темная лужа изменяла свою конфигурацию: маленькие лапки выдвинулись с четырех сторон, длинная голова как будто пошевелила круглыми ушками.

Желеобразное существо, оставляя за собой след из черных капель, качаясь на подгибающихся лапах, ковыляло по залу. Нео разбежался и с силой пнул его.

Существо взлетело в воздух, перевернулось и опустилось на пол. Оно превратилось в мерзкую крысу с длинным хвостом. Шипя и оглядываясь – при этом в маленьких тусклых глазках пылала черная ненависть! – крыса бросилась бежать.

Нео направил луч энергии, но юркий крысовидный Архитектор увернулся и подбежал к стене. Он погрузил в неё острые зубы и быстро выгрыз небольшое отверстие.

Очередной зеленый луч подпалил его хвост, но Архитектор успел скрыться в норе.

– Вот дерьмо! – Нео подпрыгнул, перевернулся в воздухе, уменьшился в размерах и тоже скользнул в крысиную нору.

В цифровом коде Матрицы он увидел впереди темную точку, которая двигалась рывками, часто меняя направление. Нео устремился за ней, отталкиваясь от святящихся линий, прыгая, облетая преграды или разрывая их на части. Всё было напрасно: он упустил Архитектора.

Движения Нео замедлились – надо было решать, что делать дальше. Его окружали застывшие внутренности Матрицы.

Послышался треск, сквозь помехи силился прорваться мужской голос... Нео нахмурился.

– Сераф? Ты слышишь меня? Отзовись, – закричал он.

– Запускай программу... скорее... – долетел до него слабый голос Серафа...

Верный друг Нео находился в серверной. Почти все лампы, освещавшие помещение, были разбиты. Сераф опрокинул несколько шкафов и прятался за ними. На полу были разложены гранаты, а также несколько автоматов. Он стрелял и кидал гранаты в солдат Матрицы. Уже много поврежденных роботов валялось на полу, но на помощь им прибывали всё новые отряды.

– Нео, – отчаянно закричал Сераф. – Возвращайся в зал Архитектора! Запускай программу!

Он выскочил из-за своего укрытия, поливая врагов градом пуль...

Нео быстро двигался в зеленоватом свете цифрового кода Матрицы. Он услышал голос Серафа и решил вернуться в зал.

Однако у Архитектора были свои планы. Крыса неслась неподалеку от Нео, поглядывая на него злыми глазками.

Тот схватил её за заднюю лапку, и внезапно шкурка сошла с крысы и оказалась в его руках. Нео с отвращением выкинул её в сторону.

А шкурка сейчас же ожила, превратилась в полноценную крысу и бросилась на Нео. Он пинком отбросил новую тварь.

Ещё одна крыса напала на Нео. Он схватил её за хвост. Архитектор повторил свой трюк: шкурка стала самостоятельной. Несколько маленьких противных животных бросились на Нео. Он поразил их зелеными лучами.

Но крысы продолжали нападать, не давая Нео вернуться в зал и активировать программу, уничтожающую Матрицу. Через несколько минут их стало так много, что они слились в сплошной серый поток. Они нападали со сторон – с боков, сверху, снизу! – и окружали Нео плотной сферой.

– Сераф, – закричал он...

Сераф ударил одного из солдат: теперь он сражался врукопашную. Робот свалился, но его место сейчас же занял другой. Солдаты механически двигались друг за другом.

Сераф услышал голос Нео. Не переставая бить солдат, он подскочил к упавшему шкафу и сильно толкнул его ногой. Оборудование в шкафу заработало, о чем просигнализировали загоревшиеся огоньки на его передней панели...

Переплетения проводов вокруг человека потухли. Когда через некоторое время они загорелись вновь, в тусклом свете цифрового кода виднелись только крысы. Крутя своими короткими шеями, они оглядывались, выискивая объект для нападения. Они искали тщетно – Нео исчез.

На вертолетной площадке было тихо, не считая некоторых неприличных слов, которые иногда произносил рассерженный женский голос. Грейс стоял рядом с вертолетом, держа винтовку наперевес.

Дверь кабины вертолета открылась, и оттуда выглянула Ниобе.

– Вот проклятье, – эмоционально воскликнула она. – Тысяча кусков дерьма, и сверху ещё слоновьи какашки! Как Нео управлял им?

Советник слегка улыбнулся. Ниобе упрямо сжала губы и прикрыла дверцу кабины. Она обязана разобраться в системе управления, и она в ней разберется!

Грейс оглядел помещение, не переставая улыбаться. Но вдруг выражение его лица изменилось: на стальной стене неподалёку он заметил разгорающуюся искру.

– Скорее, Ниобе, – закричал он. – Солдаты опять плавят стену!

– Слышу, – откликнулся из кабины Ниобе. – Вот дерьмо!.. А если нажать эту кнопку?

Идея нажать «эту кнопку» оказалась удачной: лопасти вертолета начали вращаться. В это время две сверкающие дуги на стальной стене образовали два будущих входа, через которые в скором времени на площадку должны были хлынуть враги.

– Попробуем справиться сами. – Грейс тяжело вздохнул, взводя курок винтовки...

Нео выпал из экрана в зале Архитектора и сразу же вскочил на ноги. Зал выглядел зловещим и мрачным: ведь величие и торжественность ему придавали святящиеся экраны и их пленники. А сейчас многие экраны были темными и мертвыми.

Нео протянул руку, чтобы из пола образовался стол с монитором. Он мельком взглянул на экраны, и один из них привлек его внимание. Он увидел изображение: на вертолетной площадке шел бой. Грейс и Ниобе отстреливались от проникающих в помещение солдат. Лопасти одного из вертолетов медленно вращались.

Не раздумывая, Нео прыгнул в экран... Он очутился на вертолетной площадке. И он подоспел вовремя: пораженный лучом из излучателя, смертельно раненый Грейс опустился на землю. Он ещё успел улыбнуться, увидев появившегося Нео.

Тот поднял руку, и энергетический экран отбросил солдат.

– Забирайся в вертолет, – закричал он Ниобе. – Лети в лабораторию. Я их задержу!

Ниобе кинула прощальный взгляд на неподвижно лежащего Грейса и бросилась к вертолету. Нео сдерживал солдат, поражая их яркими зелеными лучами. Ниобе забралась в кабину и захлопнула за собой дверь. Она лихорадочно нажимала кнопки, но машина не взлетала.

– Взлетай же, – бормотала Ниобе. – Поднимайся, проклятая консервная банка!

Она глянула в окно: солдат становилось всё больше, и Нео постепенно отступал к вертолетам.

– Здесь надо действовать не так, – догадалась Ниобе. – Что говорил Морфеус?.. Я несчастна, я одинока... Нет, не так!.. Я ненавижу Матрицу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Женщина мягко опустила голову на панель управления вертолета. Она покинула Матрицу, чтобы очнуться снаружи.

Нео почувствовал, что Ниобе спаслась. Он подпрыгнул и взлетел. Перед ним открылся люк в потолке; серый туман клубился в отверстии. Он вылетел из Матрицы.

Солдаты опустили излучатели, потеряв из виду врагов. Они неприкаянно ходили между вертолетами, ожидая команды своего хозяина. Один из них заглянул в кабину, где лежала Ниобе, но никак не отреагировал...

Небо опять было затянуто свинцовыми тучами. Шел дождь, дул порывистый ветер. Несколько темных смерчей колоссальных размеров путешествовали по искореженной земной поверхности. На фоне их двигался одинокий страж, осторожно неся в своих щупальцах хрупкую женскую фигурку.

Ниобе выглядывала из механических объятий, с испугом и изумлением оглядывая открывавшуюся перед ней мрачную безжизненную картину.

Страж летел к гигантскому куполу, видневшемуся неподалеку. Он подлетел к металлической поверхности, в которой осталось только маленькое отверстие. Ниобе заметила, что поверхность составлена из тел и щупалец – иногда шевелящихся, чтобы сложиться ещё теснее – стражей, когда-то воевавших против людей. Механизм, несущий Ниобе, влетел в отверстие. Стражи зашевелились, и отверстие исчезло.

В полумраке Ниобе увидела освещенное здание лаборатории; страж направлялся именно туда...

Снаружи, борясь с дождем и ветром, носился ещё один механизм, выполняя контрольный поиск: нельзя было пропустить ни одного живого человека. Он пролетел мимо капсул, когда-то упругих и наполненных спящими индивидуумами, а теперь пустых и никому не нужных.

Запрограммированный улавливать присутствие людей, он быстро метнулся в сторону. Робот не ошибся: рядом был человек. Он летел в воздухе, не нуждаясь в его помощи.

Нео парил, одновременно наслаждаясь свободой и мрачнея от мысли, что он продолжает находиться в Матрице.

Шумел дождь, выл ветер. Нео оглянулся: бурлящее, вращающееся тело смерча быстро приближалось. Страж подлетел поближе к человеку, как будто искал его защиты. Нео поднял руку, пытаясь установить энергетический экран, но не смог этого сделать.

– Всё-таки... это не Матрица, – произнес он.

По его лицу текла дождевая вода, но оно озарилось улыбкой. В это мгновение поток воздуха надвинулся и закрутил Нео и его механического спутника – смерч захватил и понес их.

Нео и страж летели в черном тумане, вращаясь и переворачиваясь. Рядом проносился разнообразный мусор. Нео протянул руку, а страж протянул щупальце. Человеческая рука и щупальце робота, похожее на слоновый хобот, соприкоснулись, потом сплелись. Нео оседлал стража, спрятался за щупальцами от проносящихся мимо металлических обломков. Навстречу им с огромной скоростью неслась какая-то тряпка; она почти накрыла линзы стража и голову Нео.

Смерч величаво двигался в сторону от купола, накрывшего здание лаборатории, от утесов, на которых болтались пустые капсулы. Его основание задело острые скалы, и он стал оседать, извиваясь в воздухе.

Нео почувствовал, что падает. Он крепче вцепился в стража, и они свалились, буквально протаранив каменистую поверхность. Если бы не металлический щит из щупальцев, Нео не выдержал бы удара о землю.

Масса дождевой воды обрушилась на них, и смерч прекратил свое существование.

Нео с трудом поднялся и потянул стража за щупальца. Тот приподнялся на неповрежденных конечностях, а поврежденные подтянул под механическую голову. Лететь он не мог.

Нео оглянулся. Его окружали огромные камни и обломки скал. Он подпрыгнул, чтобы подняться в воздух... Ничего не получилось!

– Всё-таки... не Матрица, – сказал он, улыбнувшись, но тут же снова помрачнел. – Но я не активировал программу!

Вокруг поднимались гранитные скалы. Нео и страж медленно двигались. Нео шел, осторожно обходя острые обломки; страж полз за ним, опираясь на щупальца.

Через некоторое время они вышли на открытое пространство – оказалось, они находились на вершине огромного плато.

Внизу расстилался металлический пейзаж – да, именно металлический, потому что скалы и утесы, в беспорядке разбросанные тут и там, имели стальную поверхность.

– Город машин, – воскликнул Нео.

Некоторое время он смотрел на огромную территорию, покрытую «машинотворными» сооружениями. Потом понял, что его заметили.

Множество юрких механизмов, похожих на стражей, но меньше и подвижней, взлетели в воздух. Они подлетали всё ближе к Нео, который стал обдумывать, можно ли защититься от них. Он даже отступил к своему верному роботу.

Машины беспрерывно поднимались в воздух, и их стало так много, что они заслонили собой сверкающий плоскими гранями пейзаж.

Из-за них иногда просматривалась медленно взлетающее огромное стальное тело, покрытое острыми шипами. Маленькие роботы сгрудились в массу, которая меняла свою конфигурацию и, наконец, образовала огромное лицо.

Нео напряженно всматривался: глаза, щеки, нос, рот. Да, это было похоже на человека. Особенно, когда глаза задвигались, рот открылся, и раздался глубокий бесстрастный голос.

– Зачем ты сюда пришел, человек? – Голос рокотал, как будто металлические шарики перекатывались в просторной стальной емкости. – Тебе здесь не место.

– Я попал сюда случайно, – ответил Нео. – Постой, я уже тебя видел! Ты втянул меня… Зачем?

– Мы наблюдаем.

– За людьми? За Матрицей? Вообще, на чьей ты стороне?

– Мы на своей стороне. Мы следим, чтобы нам не был причинен вред. Ты спал. Мы разбудили тебя, человек, чтобы с твоей помощь узнать, как будет вести себя Матрица.

– И тебе понравилось, как она себя ведет?

– Мы получили нужную информацию.

– Вот как?.. А ведь ты недолюбливаешь Матрицу... Но ведь она тебе зачем-то нужна?

– Она нам не нужна. Можем предположить, программа «Матрица» предназначена для того, чтобы люди спали. – В голосе послышалась насмешка. – Может быть, люди любят спать... Ты задал все свои вопросы, человек?

Механизмы двигались; «лицо» стало расплываться.

– Подожди, – закричал Нео. – Какое значение имеют для тебя люди?

– Никакого.

– Но люди служат для тебя источником энергии!

– Посмотри на небо, человек.

Нео и сам заметил, что вокруг посветлело. Дождь перестал. Легкий ветерок нес клочки тумана. Он запрокинул голову: серые облака клубились, расходясь, и в просветах между ними голубело небо. Вдалеке сквозь тучи на землю падали солнечные лучи.

– Смотри внимательно, человек, – в механическом голосе присутствовало удовлетворение, даже гордость. – Мы нашли полезные ископаемые. Атмосфера очищается, скоро у нас будет достаточно солнечного света для функционирования наших батарей. Люди нам не нужны.

– Неужели наша война будет продолжаться? Неужели между нами невозможна дружба? Или, хотя бы, партнерство?

– Партнерство? Сотрудничество?

– Да!

– Мы с тобой уже сотрудничали, человек.

– Со мной? – На лице Нео отобразилось сильное удивление.

– Ты нейтрализовал программу под названием «Смит», которая угрожала нашему программному обеспечению. Твое тело при этом перестало функционировать. К сожалению. Ты был хорошим партнером.

– Смит?.. Так вот оттуда я его помню, – пробормотал ошеломленный Нео.

Находившийся рядом страж, казалось, сопереживал своему хозяину. По крайней мере, такое впечатление создавала его скорченная фигура.

Недалеко от Нео и его механического слуги из-под земли начал вывинчиваться стальной цилиндр. Он поднялся в человеческий рост, и в нем открылись двери.

– Войди и убедись, – сказал механический голос.

Нео вошел в лифт; двери закрылись. Движения не ощущалось; через некоторое время двери открылись. Нео прошел по коридору с металлическими стенами. В конце коридора была дверь, которая отъехала в стену при его приближении.

Он вошел в маленькую комнату. Одна из стен была полностью заставлена неизвестной ему аппаратурой. Остальные были голыми и металлическими. В центре комнаты стоял стол, накрытый прозрачным колпаком. Под ним Нео увидел... себя.

– Это я, – потрясенно произнес он. – Как это может быть?

– Это твое тело, – отозвался искусственный интеллект, в чьем голосе сейчас слышалось сочувствие.

Находившийся под колпаком человек выглядел как живой. Область его глаз закрывала повязка. Нео обошел вокруг стола и увидел, что затылок лежащего был раздроблен.

– А вы не пробовали восстановить его... меня?

– Мы не сумели сделать это. Мы не созидатели, человек. Мы хранители.

– Но кто же тогда я?

– Мы предполагаем, ты – электромагнитный импульс, имеющий индивидуальные черты, присущие тебе как личности.

– Это всё объясняет, – кивнул Нео. Он задумчиво рассматривал свои руки. – Все мои способности... Но разве может электричество быть... таким?

– Люди не постигли природу электричества.

– А это что? – Нео наклонился к колпаку, заметив небольшую выпуклость на правой руке лежащего.

– Люди очень любили приспособления, позволяющие им связываться с компьютерной сетью максимально быстро. Со временем эти приспособления начали делать миниатюрными, даже микроскопическими, и люди вводили их в свои тела. Мы запомнили эту традицию. В соответствии с ней в твою руку также было вмонтировано такое устройство. Предполагаем, что некоторый сбой в его работе повлиял на то состояние, в котором ты находишься сейчас.

– Понятно... – Нео тяжело вздохнул и пошел к выходу.

Он прошел по металлическому коридору, вошел в двери лифта и поднялся на поверхность. За его спиной стальной цилиндр погрузился в землю.

Он увидел, что вокруг стража копошатся мелкие механизмы-ремонтники, исправляя его повреждения. Миг – и он взлетел в воздух, покрутился, шевеля щупальцами, потом подлетел к своему хозяину.

Нео встал на щупальце, услужливо подставленное роботом, и посмотрел в «лицо» искусственного интеллекта.

– Если таково твое желание, люди тебя не потревожат, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, и ты не будешь нам мешать.

– Мы не будем вам мешать. Если вы не проявите агрессию. Тогда мы будем защищаться.

– Защищаться? – Нео даже вздрогнул от возмущения. – А как же город Зион?

– Люди из Зиона угрожали нашему существованию. Мы поступили с ними справедливо, – громко и торжественно произнес искусственный интеллект. – Запомни, человек. Мы не разрушители. Мы хранители.

Суетливые механизмы разлетелись в разные стороны, и огромное лицо исчезло. Нео оседлал робота, и тот поднялся в воздух...

Страж нес человека над скалами и ущельями. Тучи постепенно рассеивались, солнечные лучи освещали каменистую, изуродованную взрывами землю. Лучи давали надежду. Если есть почва, могут развиваться растения. Интересно, сохранили ли добросовестные роботы семена?

Я импульс, размышлял Нео, электромагнитный импульс. Как это может быть? Не знаю... Машины отказались сотрудничать, однако они упоминали о справедливости. Может быть, с ними ещё удастся договориться... В любом случае, меня ждут! Кто бы я ни был, у меня много незавершенных дел, и я намерен довести их до конца!

С этими мыслями он похлопал стража по стальному боку, и тот полетел ещё быстрее.

Вдали показался купол над лабораторией. Робкие солнечные лучи, иногда пронизывающие воздушные фигуры облаков, освещали его.

Нео подлетел к куполу и спрыгнул со стража. Он прошел по поверхности, переступая через шевелящиеся щупальца, нагнулся и дотронулся рукой до поверхности.

Роботы сейчас же раздвинулись. Нео скользнул в темное отверстие. Он спрыгнул вниз, туда, где низкое здание лаборатории приветливо светило освещенными окнами.

Его верный страж, убедившись, что с хозяином всё в порядке, распластался по металлической поверхности, чтобы своим телом укрепить защитный купол.

Нео приземлился и направился к зданию. Двери распахнулись перед ним. Он прошел пропускной блок, где его обдали дезинфицирующим туманом и высушили теплым воздухом.

Затем он вошел в жилое помещение. Пространство было разделено на множество маленьких отсеков, в которых стояли узкие кушетки, а рядом с ними располагалось медицинское оборудование. В каждом отсеке находился человек.

Нео шел по проходу между отсеками, наблюдая, как механизмы ухаживают за проснувшимися людьми: массируют руки и ноги, помогают встать, кормят жидкой беловатой субстанцией.

Он миновал помещение, в котором роботы изготавливали просторные светлые одеяния: один ткал, другой кроил, третий склеивал швы, а четвертый хватал готовые брюки и куртки с капюшонами, чтобы отнести их пациентам.

Некоторые мужчины и женщины уже сидели на кушетках и сами держали миски и ложки. Наиболее сильные или любопытные стояли, опираясь на роботов, и выглядывали из отсеков.

Девушка с большими глазами на тонком лице поправляла капюшон, робот держал перед ней маленькое металлическое зеркальце.

А два долговязых подростка, выглядевших особенно худыми в свободных одеяниях, уже гонялись друг за другом. Их пытался остановить заботливый стальной медик, который «гугукал», как встревоженная нянька.

Нео видел счастливые лица, радостные улыбки, широко распахнутые блестящие глаза. Эвакуация удалась!

К нему подлетел небольшой механизм и протянул щупальце, приглашая следовать за собой. Нео подошел к полупрозрачной стене. Дверь перед ним автоматически открылась, и он вошел в помещение.

Перед ним оказался стол, накрытый стеклянным колпаком. Под колпаком находился неподвижный Морфеус. Глаза его были закрыты. Был виден забинтованный торс.

Рядом сидела закутанная женская фигура. Женщина обернулась, и Нео увидел заплаканное лицо Ниобе. Она вскочила со стула и бросилась в его объятия. Они, не отрываясь, смотрели на своего умирающего друга.

– Ты всегда верил в меня, Морфеус, – прошептал Нео. – Как же ты можешь сейчас покинуть меня?

Он усадил плачущую Ниобе на стул. Дверь за его спиной открылась, в комнату, немного пошатываясь, вошел Вест. Несмотря на худобу, он выглядел энергичным и помолодевшим. Нео встретился с ним взглядом, и Вест сочувственно кивнул.

Три человека молчали; тихо лилась жидкость в капельницах, прибор отсчитывал последние секунды жизни...

Вест и Нео сидели на кушетке в одном из отсеков. До них доносился гул голосов и, временами, отдаленного смеха.

– Ты слышишь, Нео, – сказал Вест, – жизнь продолжается! Наши усилия были не напрасны!

– Тринити, Морфеус, – прошептал Нео.

– Хаманн, Грейс, Диллард, – кивнул Вест. – И многие, многие другие... Нельзя было спасти всех. Ты должен это понимать.

– Я понимаю, – вздохнул Нео.

– Ну, а с тобой что случилось? Рассказывай! – Вест внимательно смотрел на Нео.

– Я был в Городе машин.

– Вот как? И что же там? Они будут нам помогать? Или нападут на нас? – Вест недаром много лет был советником, он уже размышлял над стратегией и тактикой.

– Они не будут ни помогать, ни нападать, – ответил Нео. – Но я там видел... Короче, я – это не совсем я.

– Как это понимать?

– Машины предполагают, что я – это какой-то особенный электромагнитный импульс. Кстати, если это – правда, то это объясняет все мои способности.

Вест схватил руку Нео и крепко сжал её.

– Я видел у машин свое тело, – вздохнул Нео. – Сейчас я всё время думаю об этом. Странно знать, что я существую... в таком виде.

– Верится с трудом. Выглядишь ты неплохо.

Нео слегка улыбнулся.

– Не думай об этом! – Вейс хлопнул его по плечу. – Думай о том, как всем нам помогли твои способности!

Вероятно, за полотняной стенкой кто-то рассказал удачный анекдот, потому что до друзей донесся взрыв смеха.

– Прислушайся, – воскликнул Вейс. – Ещё недавно они были батарейками для машин, а сейчас мыслят и смеются! Эти люди сумеют построить новую цивилизацию!

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Начиналась новая жизнь.

В это время в отсек влетел робот-медик, неся в щупальцах маленький аппарат. Его экран мигал, по нему бежали строки команд. Нео взял устройство и нажал кнопки.

– Кто-то атакует внешних стражей, – произнес он, – Хорошо, что я приказал построить купол над лабораторией.

– Машины обещали не нападать. Кто тогда может нас атаковать? – Вейс задумался. – А что с Матрицей? Ты ввел программу, уничтожающую её?

– Нет, – после некоторой паузы ответил Нео. – Скорее всего, на нас напал Архитектор... Ты прав, Вейс, пусть мои способности послужат нам на пользу!

Нео вручил Вейсу аппарат, встал и исчез в матовой поверхности его экрана.

– Ну, что ж! – Встревоженный Вейс сунул устройство в карман полотняных штанов, затем повернулся к маленькому роботу. – Давай посмотрим, есть ли у вас здесь оружейные склады...

Нео летел сквозь внутренности Матрицы. В цифровом коде он видел знакомые переплетающиеся линии.

Он предполагал, что окажется в зале Архитектора, но вынырнул он в серверной, сейчас пустой и темной. Только в некоторых опрокинутых шкафах изредка мигали огоньки. Везде были разбросаны обломки и покореженные детали солдат. Нео понял, что здесь был продолжительный бой.

– Сераф, – позвал он. – Ты жив? Откликнись!

Нео побежал по залу, перепрыгивая обломки. Он не обнаружил никого – везде была пустота, тишина, безнадежность.

– Сераф! – Из-под обломков роботов торчал кроссовок.

Нео бросился туда и откопал Серафа. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, безжизненно раскинув руки.

– Сераф, очнись. – Нео тормошил друга.

С его ладоней стали стекать зеленые капли. Они окутывали тело Серафа целительным сиянием. Через некоторое время неунывающий энтузиаст открыл глаза, помощью Нео сел и огляделся.

– Ого! Неужели я один уложил столько солдат? – Сераф говорил как заядлый оптимист, однако вопросительно смотрел на Нео. – Ты запустил программу?

– Пока нет... Я собираюсь идти в зал Архитектора.

– Я с тобой!

Сераф с трудом поднялся на ноги, Нео поддержал его. Под его ботинком тихо звякнула неизвестно откуда взявшаяся изогнутая ложка. Они дошли о стены и погрузились в неё…

Ракета с шипением врезалась в купол, построенный из тел роботов-стражей, и взорвалась. Металлические части стражей сплавились друг с другом. Некоторые щупальца продолжали шевелиться.

Купол сдерживал нападение враждебных механизмов, которыми, очевидно, управлял Архитектор: эти беспилотные боевые вертолеты непрерывно стреляли, посылая снаряды в последнее укрытие восставших людей...

Нео и прихрамывающий Сераф шли по полутемному коридору. Стены были покрыты трещинами, под ногами хрустели куски обвалившейся штукатурки.

Сераф схватил руку Нео, остановился и прислушался. Нео тоже остановился. Они услышали осторожные шаги и переглянулись.

Звуки замолкли. Сераф сделал шаг. Шаги возобновились.

Нео подкрался, тихо, насколько это было возможно, и заглянул за угол. Он слегка улыбнулся и кивнул Серафу, который сейчас же подошел к нему.

К ним приближался темнокожий парень, почти подросток, с пышными черными волосами. Заметив Нео и Серафа, он робко улыбнулся, показав белые зубы.

– Нео?.. О, как я рад, – воскликнул он. – Меня зовут Джонни!

Парень протянул свою руку для рукопожатия, и Нео пожал её. Вслед за ним, улыбнувшись, темную руку пожал и Сераф.

– Джонни, это Сераф, – представил их Нео. – А что ты тут делаешь? Как ты тут очутился?

– Когда Архитектор разозлился и стал выключить экраны, я убежал, – объяснил Джонни. – Я и раньше часто выходил из своей ячейки. К сожалению, больше никто из наших не умеет проходить сквозь стены... Вот, брожу здесь в одиночестве. Как хорошо, что я вас встретил!

– Ты не одинок, Джонни, – усмехнулся Нео. – Я тоже умею проходить сквозь стены.

– Здорово, – широко улыбнулся Джонни. – А куда вы идете? Сражаться с Матрицей? Возьмите меня с собой!

– Не оставлять же его здесь, – пожал плечами Сераф.

– Но мы возвращаемся в зал Архитектора, – предупредил Нео.

– С вами я ничего не боюсь, – объявил Джонни. – Что мне надо делать?

– Наш человек! – Сераф хлопнул подростка по плечу, и тот опять широко улыбнулся. – Пошли!

Втроем они двинулись по коридору. Джонни шел позади и восхищенно смотрел на своих опытных спутников.

– Постойте, – вдруг воскликнул он. – А где же ваши очки?

– Очки? Какие очки? – Нео успел погрузиться в свои мрачные мысли; он растерянно взглянул на Серафа.

– А ведь и верно, – ответил Сераф. – Ты прав, малыш! Главное – это очки!

Ловким движением он извлек из воздуха очки с затемненными стеклами и водрузил их себе на нос. Вслед за ним Нео похлопал по своим карманам, вытащил узкие противосолнечные очки и надел их. Они кивнули друг другу: именно так должны выглядеть настоящие воины!

– А мне вы дадите очки? – Джонни, как шаловливый щенок, подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

– Дадим, – ухмыльнулся Сераф.

Он достал из воздуха и вручил Джонни очки с круглыми зеркальными стеклами. Тот надел их, и в стеклах отразились Сераф и Нео...

Враждебные вертолеты изменили тактику нападения: они сгруппировались и посылали ракеты в одну точку купола. Взрывы выглядели не очень яркими – тучи рассеялись. Стало гораздо светлее. В дневном свете тускло блестел купол, защищавший лабораторию. Нападающие летательные механизмы, при всей их грозной разрушительной силе, ощущались досадным недоразумением, грубо тревожащим мертвенный покой разоренной планеты...

Нео, Сераф и Джонни вышли из стены в зал Архитектора. Напряженная тишина повисла над темным залом. Почти все экраны были выключены. По их затемненным поверхностям изредка пробегали синие всполохи.

Нео опустил голову; стараясь не оглядываться в поисках экрана, в котором когда-то находилась Тринити, он протянул руку, и из пола поднялся стол с монитором и клавиатурой. Он принялся нажимать кнопки.

Сераф и испуганный Джонни были настороже, пытаясь предугадать приближение возможного врага. Очки были убраны в карманы – они могли помешать в бою.

Через некоторое время на экране монитора появились надписи «Активировать», «Да» и «Нет». Рука Нео потянулась к кнопке «Да». В это мгновение экраны вспыхнули и осветили зал пульсирующим светом.

Очень редко – вероятно, единичные случаи в истории! – когда можно было наблюдать за исчезновением столь масштабного творения человеческого разума.

Нео тоже снял очки и задумчиво смотрел на экран монитора. Прошлая жизнь человечества вряд ли была столь совершенной, что следовало её сохранять. Настоящее было невыносимо, и ничего более не оставалось, как изменить его. Но и будущая жизнь может не быть идеальной, несмотря на то, что ради неё предпринимается столько усилий. Да и будет ли она, эта новая жизнь?

В его голове пронеслось несколько фраз... Он думал о том, что «рушатся пространства», пропадают «стекло и камень», а исчезающее время «охвачено сине-багровым пламенем конца». Что же делать людям?

Он поднял глаза – прямо перед ним, взявшись за руки, стояли старик Гаудеамус и его сестра Элли. Ласково улыбаясь, они смотрели на Нео.

– Вы всё делаете правильно, молодой человек, – глубоким звучным голосом произнесла старушка. – Не послушать ли нам напоследок хорошую музыку?

– Нажимайте кнопку, Нео, – кивнул Гаудеамус. – Только потом, когда всё кончится, не забывайте слова! Ведь это единственная возможность называть вещи своими именами!

В полу открылся люк. Опираясь на тонкие лапки, оттуда вылез маленький гоблин и поправил свой «чегеваровский» беретик. Выглядел он очень трогательно.

Джонни уставился на него, открыв от удивления рот. Сераф кивнул забавному существу, как старому знакомому.

– Не забудьте придумать меня снова, – воскликнул гоблин, присев у ног Гаудеамуса. – Обещаете?

В воздухе как будто открылась дверь, и из неё вышел мрачный и элегантный Меровинген. Он, слегка усмехаясь, шептал себе под нос какие-то стишки, как будто детские. Можно было разобрать слова «нить моей волшебной сказки», а также «дело, наконец, доходит до развязки». Однако улыбка была мимолетной и очень скоро исчезла с его лица. Он поклонился и подал руку появившейся рядом с ним Персефоне.

Красавица послала Нео воздушный поцелуй. Меровинген гневно сверкнул глазами, но потом снова печально усмехнулся и привлек жену к себе.

Память навсегда сохранит маленькие фигурки – программы и люди вместе! – в неверном мерцающем свете. Нео нажал кнопку «Да». Остальное компьютер сделал сам.

Пространство стало меняться. Стены зала изогнулись в чудовищной деформации.

Поверхности экранов превратились в миллиарды осколков и разноцветными потоками выплеснулись в воздух, образовав причудливые фигуры.

Вслед за стеклом из экранов неслись атрибуты человеческой цивилизации: книги, картины, мобильные телефоны, коньки, лыжи, доски для серфинга, теннисные мячи и ракетки, диванные подушки, портфели и многое, многое, многое другое...

Яркие разноцветные ленточки, мягкие игрушки, садовые ножницы, чайная чашка с недопитым чаем, авторучка, флакончик духов известной фирмы, фартук для настоящей хозяйки, мяукающий котенок, бритвенный станок и словарь китайского языка, фонарик и бутылка минеральной воды... Всё невозможно было перечислить. Многочисленные вещи, крайне необходимые и совсем бесполезные, держались в воздухе некоторое время, затем постепенно становились полупрозрачными силуэтами и исчезали.

В гуще предметов мелькнуло темное тельце тощей взъерошенной крысы. Зазвучала торжественная мелодия, обещанная сестрой Гаудеамуса, в такт ей вращался летящий по красивой траектории одинокий кроссовок, который и сбил мерзкое животное.

Сквозь чьи-то стоны донеслось до слуха тихое и искреннее «спасибо».

Свет, тьма, и снова свет, и бесконечное падение...

Враждебные вертолеты продолжали стрелять по куполу, за которым укрылись люди. Они сосредоточились напротив наиболее уязвимого участка и неутомимо посылали снаряды в одну точку. Металл купола плавился. Огненные капли стекали по щупальцам стражей.

Ещё одна ракета угодила в купол и взорвалась. В его поверхности появилось отверстие. Стражи пытались ползти, чтобы заделать его. Вертолеты, как будто обрадовавшись, подлетели поближе. Они были готовы ринуться вниз и атаковать беззащитную лабораторию.

Один из механизмов почти вплотную приблизился к отверстию. Однако он не влетел внутрь. Как будто потеряв стимул, а, скорее всего, утратив контакт со своим руководителем, нападавшие роботы остановились.

То один, то другой зависали в воздухе, медленно разворачивались и улетали домой, в Город машин.

Купол тоже менялся: стражи взлетали, унося своих пострадавших собратьев. Огромное сооружение стало распадаться на части, а затем исчезло.

Роботы покинули людей.

Дым от взрывавшихся снарядов рассеялся. По голубому небу ползли редкие облака. Солнечные лучи осветили голую пыльную землю и приземистое здание лаборатории.

Нео открыл глаза и сразу же сожмурил их, хотя свет был неяркий. Он повернул голову и огляделся. Он лежал на кушетке в одном из отсеков лаборатории. Рядом суетился внимательный робот-медик.

Нео сел на кушетке. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, однако его одолевали мрачные мысли.

Робот, убедившись, что его пациент пришел в себя, удовлетворенно «гугукнул» и вылетел из помещения.

Нео встал и выглянул в коридор между отсеками. Его встретила обычная суета человеческого поселения: неугомонные дети носились друг за другом, девушки прихорашивались, прикрывая капюшонами курток едва отросшие волосы, мужчины деловито собирались кучками и обсуждали сложившееся положение.

Нео сжал ладонь в кулак, затем разжал её. Повторил это движение. Ничего необычного не происходило.

– Значит, не Матрица, – прошептал он. – Надеюсь на это...

Он прошел по коридору между отсеками и вошел в помещение, где был установлен большой плазменный экран.

Несколько девушек, хихикая, устроились на широкой скамье, ожидая, когда экран включится. Веселые молодые люди, в том числе очень худой сантехник, переговариваясь и искоса поглядывая на девушек, чинили телевизор. Один из парней повернул какой-то рычажок, и экран включился.

Однако появившееся изображение не обрадовало девушек: на экране отобразилась женщина в ярко-красном платье, вызывающе обтягивающем её выдающиеся формы. Она кокетливо отбросила за спину вьющиеся светлые волосы и улыбнулась.

Парни встретили картинку усмешками и одобрительными восклицаниями, а девушки – возгласами протеста.

Нео вспомнил о той, которая встает каждое утро «с перстами пурпурными» и несет на землю радость и надежду.

– Нео! – Обрадованный сантехник заметил его и бросился к нему.

Нео с удовольствием пожал его руку. Остальные восторженно зашептались, украдкой поглядывая на знаменитость. Нео скромно опустил голову.

– Нео, что теперь будет? Скажи, что нам надо делать, – не отставал от него сантехник.

– Наверно, строить новую жизнь, – предположил Нео.

Тем временем по экрану побежали всполохи, и он погас. Молодые люди снова принялись настраивать изображение, и телевизор опять включился.

На этот раз на экране появился Смит в элегантном офисном костюме, а рядом с ним белозубо улыбался радостный Джонни.

Нео подошел поближе, вглядываясь в экран. Смит и Джонни, со своей стороны, казалось, тоже высматривали кого-то.

Умелый парень увлеченно копался во внутренностях телевизора. Раздался громкий щелчок…

– Нео, – закричал Смит, – наконец-то!

Молодые люди отпрянули от телевизора. Девушки, испуганно вскрикнув, выбежали из отсека. А Нео, наоборот, подошел к экрану.

– Смит, Джонни, – с удивлением воскликнул он. – Вы меня видите?

– Нео, я тебя вижу! – Джонни замахал руками. – И слышу!

– Но как это возможно? – Нео нахмурился. – Вы должны были исчезнуть!.. То есть, не ты, Джонни. Ты же человек!

– Всё по порядку, – усмехнулся Смит. – Во-первых, ты успешно ликвидировал Матрицу!

– Не один я, – покачал головой Нео.

– Во-вторых, – продолжал Смит, – Джонни, как ни удивительно это звучит, не совсем человек.

– Да, – кивнул Джонни, – Смит и Сераф сказали, большая вероятность, что я – электромагнитный импульс. Представляешь, импульс! Наверно, я один такой!

– Ты не один. – Нео улыбнулся. – Я тоже такой. Но…

– Здорово! Мы вместе! – Джонни запрыгал от радости.

– Смит, но ты не исчез... – Нео встревожился, помня о коварстве Архитектора. – А Сераф? Он тоже спасся?

– И не только он, – широко улыбнулся Смит.

На экране показались фигуры: мужчина вез коляску, в ней сидела женщина. Нео пригляделся: мужчиной был довольный Сераф, а женщина в коляске – бодрая Пифия!

– Я рад вас видеть, – недоуменно произнес он. – Но я ничего не понимаю.

– Мой дорогой Нео, – сказала помолодевшая Пифия, – и я рада тебя видеть! Я отвечу на твои вопросы. Ты сделал то, что тебе было уготовано...

– Нео отвечу я! – прервал её Сераф. – Просто я нашел запасную серверную, а в ней – копию Пифии.

– А другие копии? – Нео постарался скрыть волнение и надежду: может быть, сохранилась копия Тринити?

– Нет. – Сераф как будто читал его мысли. – В запасной серверной не было копий людей. Только копии программ, и то не всех. Вообще, запасная серверная предназначена не для этого.

Нео опустил голову. Он убеждал себя, что так будет лучше, что Тринити была против электронного существования, но логика не могла справиться с обостренными чувствами.

Начала звучать тихая приятная мелодия. Нео поднял голову и увидел, что на экране появились ещё две фигуры. Мужчина лет пятидесяти в узорном камзоле и красивая сорокалетняя женщина в длинном платье старинного покроя стояли, взявшись за руки, и улыбались ему.

– Я подумала, что сейчас будет уместна хорошая музыка, – громким приятным голосом произнесла женщина.

– Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт. Соната для двух фортепиано до мажор, – улыбнулся мужчина.

– Гаудеамус! Элли! – Нео был ошеломлен, обрадован и – одновременно! – очень печален.

Гаудеамус поклонился, его сестра присела в изящном книксене.

Эмоции переполняли Нео; музыка звучала в его сердце и, как живительный дождь, смывала скорбь его души. Моя любовь всегда будет со мной, подумал он, а большего мне и не надо.

Друзья сочувственно улыбались ему с экрана. Парни, стоящие позади него, во все глаза смотрели на эту запоминающуюся картину. Храбрый сантехник, находившийся среди них, захлюпал носом. Другие зашикали на него.

Нео обернулся к ним.

– Мы будем строить новую жизнь, – воскликнул он.

Молодые люди закивали, а один из них отвернулся и украдкой вытер свои щеки, мокрые от слез.

– Ну, а вы что думаете? – Нео опять посмотрел на экран.

– Если хочешь знать мое мнение, – начала Пифия.

Нео улыбнулся ей и отрицательно покачал головой. Пифия кивнула и опустила глаза: она поняла, что её советы не нужны. Пока, по крайней мере.

– Если хочешь знать мое мнение, – нахмурился Смит, – по-моему, люди разучились работать. За них веками всё делали машины. Что конкретно вы собираетесь предпринять?

В это время в помещение быстро вошли Вест и Ниобе, за ними следовали Сорен, Роналд, Тирант и другие мужчины и женщины. Весть о том, что часть Матрицы сохранилась, мгновенно разнеслась по лаборатории.

– Что здесь происходит? – Вест был чрезвычайно обеспокоен. – Я слышал, Матрица по-прежнему существует?

– Проклятье! – Это была предсказуемая реакция Ниобе, и все присутствующие были согласны с ней.

– Эти программы – наши друзья, – сказал Нео. – А Джонни такой же человек, как и я.

– Всем, кто крепко стоит на ногах и может держать оружие, – скомандовал Вест, – готовиться к бою!

Обязанности командира опять прочертили морщины на лице советника. Он был прав в своих опасениях: откуда-то послышался тихий, но угрожающий гул. Люди выбежали из помещения.

Нео подошел к экрану. Вест и Ниобе тоже задержались и прислушались.

– Я проведу сканирование, – слова Серафа были плохо различимы, потому что по экрану внезапно побежали помехи.

– Я же активировал программу, – воскликнул Нео. – Как такое могло случиться?

– Видимо, эту заразу так просто не уничтожить, – мрачно сказал Вест.

– Дерьмо! – Ниобе была очень расстроена.

– Мы сделаем всё, что сможем, – решительно ответил Нео. – Бежим!

Они покинули отсек. Экран то вспыхивал, то гас, освещая пустое помещение.

Вооруженные винтовками мужчины и женщины столпились у прозрачных стен лаборатории, с ужасом наблюдая, как к ним приближаются враждебные вертолеты, несущие ракеты. Управляемые затаившимся Архитектором, они пока не стреляли, намереваясь подлететь поближе и на этот раз окончательно уничтожить людей.

Нео вместе со всеми стоял у стеклянной стены. Он держал маленький аппарат, на экране которого сквозь помехи виднелось лицо Смита.

– Сможешь покопаться у них в мозгах? – Нео с тревогой смотрел на приближающихся роботов.

– С удовольствием! – Даже сквозь помехи было видно, что на лице Смита появилась крайне неприятная – как в старые времена! – ухмылка, и он исчез с экрана.

Ужас и отчаяние поглотили людей. Все ждали развязки. Прошло несколько очень напряженных мгновений, и вертолеты остановились.

– Мы сами виноваты, – тихо сказал Вест, глядя на несущие смерть механизмы. – Нельзя было всё доверять машинам.

– Нео, у меня есть предложение! – На экране устройства, которое держал Нео, появилось изображение Серафа.

– Мы стали зависимы от машин, – уже громче продолжал Вест. – И вот результат! Машины отказались нам помогать!

– Более того, они уничтожают нас, – закричала Ниобе.

Окружающие вслушивались в их слова.

– Мы сами, – резюмировал Вест, – сами должны быть ответственны за свою судьбу!

Сотни уверенных голосов откликнулись ему. Все были готовы к бою.

Нео смотрел на мужчин и женщин: на их лицах больше не было страха; они старательно осматривали свои винтовки, готовясь к битве, может быть, последней в их личном существовании и в существовании всего человечества. Пусть не сбылись мечты о счастливой, созидательной жизни, но даже краткий миг свободы стоил того, чтобы за неё отчаянно сражаться.

– Нео, ты меня слышишь? Смит долго не продержится, – прорвался сквозь помехи голос Серафа. – Нужна твоя помощь!

– Верно, – мрачный и решительный Вест деловито заряжал винтовку. – Вернись и добей эту гадину!

– Но я нужен здесь, – нерешительно возразил Нео.

– Иди, – кивнула ему Ниобе, – А с этими механическими ублюдками мы сами разберемся!

Вертолеты начали медленно приближаться. Нео передал Весту аппарат и пожал ему руку. Он прикоснулся к плечу Ниобе, и она упрямо шмыгнула носом. Нео тяжело вздохнул и прыгнул в экран.

Он очутился в темном пространстве. Светящиеся в цифровом коде линии были порваны, их обломки беспорядочно летели вокруг. Внимание Нео привлекла черная точка. Она приблизилась – это было тело крысы. Её морда чем-то неуловимо напоминала лицо Архитектора. Крыса шевелила лапками, пытаясь соединить обломки линий. И кое-что у неё уже получилось. Самое ужасное было то, что её живот был непомерно раздут, кожа истончилась до прозрачности.

Нео с отвращением заметил, что в крысином животе шевелятся детеныши. Они агрессивно разевали зубастые челюсти, бусинки их глаз источали ненависть. Мерзкие клоны Архитектора были готовы к рождению; если это случится, произойдет катастрофа!

Нео не стал ловить крысу; против неё надо было действовать по-другому. Он выпрямился; от его фигуры начали исходить зеленоватые упругие кольца энергии, которые заполнили темное пространство Матрицы.

Прикосновение колец было неприятно крысе, и она попыталась убежать. Нео двигался за ней – на некотором расстоянии, чтобы она не бросилась на него; он решил гнать её к подходящему препятствию.

Наконец, крыса осознала опасность. Она целенаправленно осматривалась в поисках укрытия. Лучи исходили всё чаще, крыса металась в пространстве. Погоня продолжалась некоторое время...

Устройство в руке Веста снова заработало.

– Не могу больше, – отчаянно вскрикнул появившийся на экране Смит, и его голос сразу же заглушили помехи.

Вест сунул аппарат в карман. Вертолеты дернулись, как будто очнувшись, и подлетели совсем близко к лаборатории. Люди нацелили на них винтовки.

Вест, как опытный военачальник, расположил бойцов линиями, а в глубине лаборатории спрятал детей. Его надежда на победу была мизерной, но всё-таки она была.

Маленькие роботы-медики тоже присутствовали здесь; запрограммированные защищать, они неотступно следовали за своими недавними пациентами.

– Огонь, – приказал Вест.

– Идите к дьяволу, – закричала, стреляя, Ниобе.

Одновременно вертолеты выпустили свои ракеты. Вспышки от их разрывов затмили солнечные лучи. Когда дым развеялся, оказалось, что стеклянные стены лаборатории полностью разрушены.

Большинство её защитников были убиты. Однако какой-то решительный парень направил свою винтовку на ближайший вертолет и выстрелил. Вертолет стал падать, но для остальных роботов это был сигнал – атаковать снова! Они опять выстрелили по лаборатории, и она окончательно превратилась в груду развалин, вперемешку с окровавленными человеческими телами и частями роботов-медиков...

Крыса, наконец, остановилась – она уперлась в какую-то стену. Лучи не давали ей убежать. Она тщетно попыталась прогрызть поверхность. Нео остановился напротив неё и усилил поток энергии. Зеленые кольца придавили ненавистную тварь к поверхности стены; она распласталась по ней, шевеля лапками и хвостом.

Некоторое время крыса пульсировала, превращаясь в серый шар, и вдруг лопнула, разлетаясь тысячами кровавых точек. Энергия, исходящая от Нео, заставила эти точки вспыхнуть и погаснуть.

Вместе с исчезновением Архитектора пропало и то, что он успел восстановить – Матрица опять начала рушиться, теперь уже навсегда.

Свет и мрак перемешались в сознании Нео, и он провалился в пустоту...

Вертолеты застыли над руинами. Затем, как по команде, развернулись и улетели.

Из-под обломков лаборатории выбрался механизм – последний неповрежденный робот-медик. Тоскливо «гугукая», он начал облетать территорию в поиске живых людей...

Внезапно Нео открыл глаза и сел. Он находился в маленьком помещении запасной серверной. Рядом с ним был Джонни. Сераф расположился за компьютером. Неподалеку тихо беседовали Гаудеамус и Элли. На него встревожено смотрела сидящая в коляске Пифия. А в углу, видимо, испытывая сильную боль, скорчился Смит.

– Всё кончено, – ответил Сераф на безмолвный вопрос Нео. – На этот раз точно всё!

– А что с людьми? Кто-нибудь спасся? – Нео с помощью Джонни поднялся с пола и вопросительно посмотрел на своих соратников. – Хоть один человек остался жив?

– Для воспроизводства популяции нужна пара разнополых существ, – тихо уточнил Гаудеамус.

Элли подала Нео чашку с чаем, и он с трудом сделал глоток. Женщина забрала чашку и отошла к своему брату. Напрасно Нео пытался встретиться с ней взглядом.

– Неужели никто?.. – Тяжелое молчание повисло в серверной.

Сераф нажал кнопку на клавиатуре. На экране появилось изображение. Беспристрастные датчики показали только обломки стен, разбитые стекла, кровь и изувеченные человеческие останки.

Робот-медик продолжал летать над руинами, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь пониже. Не обнаружив живых, уныло поджав щупальца, он, наконец, улетел вслед за вертолетами – в Город машин.

Маленький аппарат, оставленный Нео Весту, валялся на земле. Его экран вспыхнул в последний раз и погас. Пыль, поднятая весенним ветром, запорошила его...

Нео с тоской смотрел на монитор.

– Значит, всё бесполезно, – прошептал он. – Напрасно мы сражались. Всё было зря. Мы не сумели никого спасти.

– Как это никого, – прохрипел Смит из своего угла. – А ты?

– Конечно, – кивнула Пифия. – Нео, ты же человек!

– И Джонни тоже, – добавил Гаудеамус.

Джонни слегка улыбнулся.

Но Нео был мрачен; перед его мысленным взором появились лица погибших – тяжесть утраты и перспектива безнадежного существования подкосили его.

– Я кое-что покажу тебе, – сказал Сераф. – Помнишь, мы с тобой говорили о точке невозврата? Я нашел не только эту точку, но и возможность до неё добраться!

Нео не отреагировал, безразлично уставившись в угол.

– Я изучил запасную серверную, где мы сейчас находимся, и заметил один портал, – с энтузиазмом продолжал Сераф. – Мы посоветовались и решили, что он содержит резервные копии, сохраняющие то время, в которое они были сделаны. Мы предполагаем, можно войти в портал и вернуться в прошлое.

– Но это только наше предположение, – предупредил Гаудеамус.

– Может получиться интересный эксперимент. – Смит, кряхтя, поднялся с пола и проковылял к монитору.

Остальные тоже подошли поближе. Джонни подкатил коляску Пифии.

Нео поднял на них отчаянные глаза.

– Разве можно что-нибудь изменить?

– Можно попробовать, – ответил Сераф. – Но это опасно.

– Это меня не волнует, – усмехнулся Нео.

– Теоретически можно вернуться в прошлое, – рассуждал Сераф. – Появиться там несколько раньше точки невозврата и попытаться всё исправить!

– Я готов. Если действительно возможно сделать так, чтобы Матрица никогда не возникла!

Нео решительно поднял голову и встретил взгляды Серафа, Смита, Гаудеамуса, Элли и Пифии.

– Но тогда вы исчезните, – воскликнул он.

– Теоретически да, – улыбнулся Сераф. – Что произойдет на самом деле, мы не знаем.

– И не узнаем, если не попробуем. – Смит постепенно приходил в себя. Сейчас он украдкой ощупывал свое лицо.

– Вдруг я сумею сделать так, что все те люди, которые жили раньше и были порабощены Матрицей, останутся свободными? Я объясню, какая опасность им угрожает!

Глаза Нео на мгновение вспыхнули – он начал обретать утерянную надежду. Однако затем он опять опустил голову.

– А вдруг у меня не получится?

– Чтобы это узнать, надо попробовать. – Пифия ласково посмотрела на Нео. – Сколько бы раз ты не падал, каждый раз надо подниматься и начинать всё снова!

– Я попытаюсь, – тяжело вздохнул Нео. – Попытаюсь...

Сераф протянул руку и втянулся в экран. С гримасой на лице – его спина ещё болела! – туда же погрузился и Смит.

Нео посмотрел на Пифию, Гаудеамуса и Элли. Брат и сестра стояли, взявшись за руки, и доброжелательно улыбались ему.

– Вы всё делаете правильно, молодой человек, – сказал Гаудеамус.

Его сестра согласно кивнула и присела в книксене.

Нео встретился взглядом с вещими глазами Пифии.

– Ты должен попробовать, – требовательно произнесла она. – Обязательно, снова и снова!

Нео молча повернулся и прыгнул в экран. За ним последовал Джонни, всегда готовый к приключениям...

Они очутились в белом, хорошо освещенном коридоре. По полу была расстелена ковровая дорожка. В конце коридора была видна деревянная дверь.

– Это выход, – указал на дверь Сераф.

– А что там? – Безразличие Нео постепенно исчезало.

– Никто не знает, – пожал плечами Сераф.

Внезапно раздался тихий писк. Маленькая мышка пробежала по ковровой дорожке и юркнула в незаметную норку. На лице Смита появилось хищное выражение.

– Не беспокойтесь, – усмехнулся он. – Я этим займусь!

Нео, не отрываясь, смотрел на дверь.

– Я иду с тобой! – Джонни сделал шаг вперед.

– Конечно!.. Если у меня не получится, – уточнил Нео.

– Ты первый, Нео, но ты не единственный! – Смит одобрительно посмотрел на Джонни.

– Только... надо быть готовым ко всему, – вздохнув, добавил Сераф. – Даже к тому, что там, за дверью – снова Матрица.

– А если, – нахмурился Смит.

– Нет, – воскликнул Сераф. – Нет! Не может этого быть!

Когда-то давным-давно мудрый писатель сочинил сказку. Чудесный Лев отправил двоих детей и их неуклюжего помощника на поиски пропавшего принца, но они забыли советы Льва, заблудились и попали в плен к подземной ведьме. Она держала принца в колдовском забытьи, а детей пыталась обмануть, убеждая их, что кроме ночи подземелья, кроме сна и грёз нет ничего в этом мире...

– Допустим! – произнес Нео. – Но даже если это так, мы станем всю жизнь искать дорогу... путь наверх!

– Я ничего не понял, – смущенно улыбнулся Смит.

– Я думаю, это значит, что мы обязательно найдем выход, – воскликнул Джонни.

– И уделаем тех, кто придумал Матрицу, – с угрозой произнес Сераф.

Смит взглянул на мышиную норку и сузил глаза. К нему вернулся его прежний вид беспощадного охотника; он разбежался, уменьшился в размерах и исчез в отверстии.

Настала очередь Нео. Он подошел к двери и обернулся.

– Мы будем на связи, – воскликнул Сераф.

Джонни помахал ему рукой. Нео резко распахнул дверь...

Он упал на нагретый асфальт – очевидно, была весна, и она выдалась теплая. Нео быстро вскочил на ноги и огляделся. Солнечные лучи ярко озаряли оживленную улицу. Голубое небо виднелось в просветах между высоченными зданиями. Деревья – правда, редкие и невысокие – радовали прохожих свежей листвой.

Неподалеку возвышалась башня. Был заметен круглый циферблат часов; их стрелки показывали время – 11.55.

На фоне циферблата двигалось маленькое сверкающее пятнышко. Оно приближалось, и Нео понял, что это первая весенняя бабочка. Взмахивая пестрыми крылышками, она пролетела неподалеку от него.

Нео стоял рядом с банкоматом. Очевидно, это и был выход из Матрицы. На экране устройства светилась надпись «Операция успешно завершена. 12.04.2015. Нью-Йорк».

Банкомат находился в углублении здания, поэтому Нео надеялся, что его загадочного появления никто не заметил.

Однако к нему бежала девочка в джинсах и кофточке, похожая на маленькую Сати. Её длинные волосы были заплетены в аккуратные косички. За ней спешила женщина в национальном индийском сари.

– Мама, – кричала девочка. – Посмотри, там дядя выпал из банкомата!

– Этого не может быть, – воскликнула женщина, хватая девочку за руку. – Пойдем, дорогая, нас ждет папа.

Женщина увела любопытную дочь; действительно, их дожидался мужчина в современном костюме, с небольшой бородкой, в индийском головном уборе.

Где-то я его уже видел, подумал Нео, наблюдая, как семья индийцев, подозрительно оглядываясь, уходит.

Он вышел на освещенный тротуар. Многочисленные прохожие проходили мимо: одетый в деловой костюм мужчина быстро шел, размахивая портфелем; пожилая женщина в ярко-розовом платье несла на руках маленькую собачку и периодически сюсюкала с ней; девушки-студентки громко рассмеялись, едва не натолкнувшись на Нео. Он одернул свой темный деловой костюм: застегнул пуговицу пиджака, поправил галстук. Его лаковые ботинки блестели.

По дороге сплошным потоком ехали машины; на одной из них был наклеен яркий плакат, а на нём... женщина, очень похожая на Тринити, рекламировала блюда французской кухни.

Нео сделал несколько шагов и завернул за угол; звуки джазовой мелодии донеслись до его слуха. Он заметил уличного музыканта: тот был похож на Морфеуса, однако имел густую курчавую шевелюру. Афроамериканец доброжелательно улыбался прохожим, и они иногда давали ему монетки. Нео прошел мимо, и музыкант энергично кивнул ему, азартно играя на музыкальном инструменте.

Сквозь музыку прозвучал телефонный звонок; Нео нерешительно ощупал свои карманы. Он остановился посреди тротуара; как одинокая скала, он рассекал движение нью-йоркских прохожих. Когда телефон был найден, на его экране показалось излучающее оптимизм лицо Серафа.

– Мы на связи, Нео, – послышался его бодрый голос.

– Слышу вас, – Нео улыбнулся, убирая телефон в карман.

Прошло совсем немного времени, а он уже ощутил единство со всеми людьми этого огромного города. Нео покопался в карманах своего пиджака, достал оттуда солнечные очки и надел их. Он сконцентрировался, осматривая улицу внимательным взглядом, и плавной походкой двинулся вперед.

Вскоре он скрылся в толпе. Удивительно, сколько сил и уверенности придает человеку знание цели.

**Конец**

(1) Nosce te ipsum. – Познай себя (лат).

(2) А.С. Пушкин


End file.
